Face Your Fear
by JadeTheNinja
Summary: Everybody has fears, no matter how small or large that fear may be, its always there. whether its the fear of a spider, the dark...a loved one? And fears are always there to be used against you. Especially in the 'Forest of Fear'. Will our young Soul Reapers be able to face their fears? HitsuxHina
1. The forest of fears

**(RE-WRITTEN!) Heres my second bleach fanfic another toshiro and momo one though there are other characters in it as well ;) i kind of dreamed this us, well i also sort of changed bits but it was basically a dream (though it was a spooky forest lol) i also got a bit of inspiration from dont be afraid of the dark (not much though due to me not being able to watch it all lol) well anyway i hope you like it, this first chapter is basically my oc'sgoing into the forest, all the normal characters will be in the next chapter when things get properly started ;) well anyway enjoy :D**

**Full summary- on the edge of karakura town lies a forest, the forest of fears, peaceful and quiet yet sinister, after the newest victims get attacked the soul society decided to send a group of soul reapers to investigate including Toshiro and Momo, will they be able to figure out what's going on or will they be the next victims? It all depends on whether they can fight their fears.**

**The forest of fears**

On the edge of karakura town is a forest. An apparently peaceful place that's extremely beautiful, full of lush green trees and plants, though, no citizens ever go there. People that go there never seem to return and when they do, they are out of there minds, lost in a world of fear. No one ever goes to the forest, "the forest of fears"; that's what some people call it. No one knows what happens in that forest which causes people to lose their minds in fear and confusion. Some people have suspicions such as the forest is haunted, people also think that it's just a publicity stunt to keep people away for some reason. But the forest is always silent, always peaceful, because no one ever goes there. No one has found out the secrets of the forest until now because no one has ever dared to enter it. But I guess when you're already dead, it can't hurt you. Can it?

The forest was deadly quiet, no birds chirping, no sounds of the insects going around their daily activities, even the trees made the effort to sway silently. Everything was eerily quiet. Rays of sunlight shone through the thick brush, glinting off the lush green leaves which casted their shadows on the earth below, hogging the light. It was beautiful, yet creepy. How can a forest as bright and peaceful also seem so dead and sinister at the same time?

The silence that the forest had shattered when several foot steps were heard, crunshing through the underbrush on the ground below. Several kids; probably in their late teens, wandered through the forest, looks of amazement of their faces at the beautiful paradise this place appeared have. If only they new what really lurked here. A chuckle broke out through the silence.

"What the hells so scary about this place?" one of the boys of the small group asked as he spun around, arms out extended.

"It's amazing here" he said laughing as the light reflected off his pale skin, black hair shiny and glossy in the light of the sun.

"Well it is peaceful and beautiful like the rumours said..." one of the girls said, flicking her beautifully long blonde hair behind her shoulder were is cascaded in ripples down her back.

"I don't know, it's just so... quiet, this place gives me the creeps and does anyone else feel like we're being watched?" a short brown haired girl asked, big brown eyes flicking around herself, nervously.

"Creepy? How the hell is this place creepy? It's awesome!" the black haired guy exclaimed, a small grin on his face.

"Yeah, Beni, you seriously need to calm down, you're too paranoid" the blonde said, slightly smugly, a slight smirk on her plump lips as she looked at the girl. The brown haired boy behind her finally spoke up.

"I think I agree with Beni, I've got chills, it doesn't feel right here and I'm leaving now" he said, the brown haired girl; also known as Beni, smiled at him.

"Me to" she agreed with a small nod of her head before she looked at the other two.

"Haha, you can forget that! I'm staying, there's nothing wrong with this place, how do you know that the people who came here before weren't mentally unstable?" the black haired boy asked, dark eyes seeming amused by his friends so called cowardness.

"you two are so superstitious, go on, run away like babies, brother and sister so alike, we'll be the ones to prove that this forest is fine, then you'll be the laughing stock of the school for running" the blonde spoke, an arrogant tone to her voice as she grinned lightly at them, crossing her arms. The brown haired guy looked at her, eyes narrowed in a glare.

"What ever, it's your funeral, Hikari, and if you do make it out, don't come running back to us, come on Beni" he spoke distastefully, with a small shake of his head as he lightly grabbed his sisters; Beni's wrist. Beni looked back at her supposed to be "friends" once more, a slight look of betrayal in the shimmering brown orbs.

"Ok" she spoke in a quiet voice before following after her brother who had started walking. The two soon disappeared from view, back into the bushes, leaving the girl and boy by them selves.

"They're so paranoid, seriously, look around, what the hell is there here that can hurt them?" the guy asked, the girl, also known as Hikari laughed with a shake of her head, blonde locks bouncing around her with the movement, glinting as it caught the sun.

"Nothing, just proves how goody goody they are, they never really changed out of their nerdy ways" the guy joked, causing the two to laugh as they walked further into the forest. They didn't get too much further in before a small shiver went down Hikari's spine, goose bumps appearing on her arms.

"Ryuu, is it me or has it suddenly gotten colder?" she asked, rubbing her slim hands up and down her arms, trying to warm herself up. The black haired boy; also known as Ryuu, looked at her.

"Don't tell me you're going to back out like Tomi and Beni" he said accusingly in an annoyed voice, dark eyebrows furrowing.

"I didn't say I was. I just said that it felt colder, jeez.." she mumbled, rolling her light brown eyes as she marched on ahead. Ryuu started to follow her before he stopped, frozen on the spot. Hikari was a few metres ahead of him before she turned around to look at him, and eyebrow risen.

"Oh don't tell me you're going to back out now?" she said sarcastically with a laugh, though she didnt get an answer. Ryuu simply just stood there staring straight ahead, not seeming to have heard the girl.

"Kaya..." he mumbled, a disbelieving look in his dark eyes, body numb with shock as he stared off at an empty spot in the distance.

"Ryuu?" Hikari asked confused, slim hands catching a hold of each other as she watched him.

"Kaya, is that really... you?"Ryuu asked in a soft tone, pale hand slowly extending outwards, as if reaching out to touch something.

"Ryuu..? what are you doing... N-No ones there, please stop, you're scaring me.." Hikari spoke, her voice waveringly slightly as she watched the boy warily, hands moving to her chest were she held them close to herself, nervously. She shivered faintly again as the temperature seemed to drop.

"Kaya, please answer me, kaya please! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but please just say something" Ryuu begged helplessly, pain reflecting in his dark eyes as he reached desperately.

"R-Ryuu.. What are you on about, K-Kaya's dead. You know that y-you were there, please stop" Hikari whispered, tears prickling in her eyes as she took a tentative step towards him.

"S-she can't be! She's stood over there, watching, she's just watching me, kaya! Please just say something! please!" Ryuu shouted tears coming to his own eyes as he slowly started to walk forwards towards the girl, his sister. Her long black hair, blowing in the breeze as her black eyes stared emotionlessly at him. Hikari looked to the spot where he was desperately reaching to... but no one was there.

"Ryuu, no ones there, kaya's dead, she's not coming back, now please lets just get out of here!" Hikari whispered loudly, almost in a his as she walked briskly towards him, hand extended ready to place on his shoulder.

"No! I left her before, I'm not leaving her again! Get away from me!" he shouted at the blonde, slapping her hand away. Taken aback by her friends actions, she blinked, wide eyed, quickly withdrawing her hand to herself where she rubbed it gently.

"Ryuu, she's not there, no one is, lets leave, I don't no what's going on but I think Tomi and Beni were right, please come on" she spoke in a quiet desperate voice, eyes fear stricken. Once again, she she reached out a tentative hand to him, ready to rest it on his shoulder in a reassuring manner, but her hand never made contact.

Just before her delicate hand could touch his shoulder, an invisible force hit her, sending her flying through the air, a scream escaped her lips, eyes widened just before she made contact with a tree, her small fragile body slamming into it at a high force before she fell to the floor, unconscious. Ryuu seemed to snap out of his daze as his eyes widened, quickly turning to look over to where Hikari was laying, a small trail of blood trickled down her forehead.

"Hikari!" he shouted, eyes wide with shock as dread took over him, seeming to have control of his body again, he rushed to her side, dropping to his knees on the floor beside her where he gently moved her head to rest on his lap, getting no reaction from her.

"Hikari wake up! Please wake up!" he begged shaking her lightly. He looked back over to where he saw his little sister, his eyes pleading.

"Kaya, please help, I'm sorry I didn't help you but please help me help someone" he begged. The little girl continued to stare at him. The silence drew on until she finally said one word.

"Die" kaya said, Ryuu's eyes widening before she disappeared.

"Hold on Hikari, we're getting out of here now" he spoke in a shaky voice, hurriedly but carefully picking up her limp body, her head rolling back before he began to run back the way they came, only, he didn't see the girl behind him shouting out his name.

"Ryuu! Ryuu! Where are you going I'm right here! Don't leave me behind!" Hikari shouted as she tried to follow the boy that had run off with her body. The chain that hung from her chest rattled as she ran.

"There's no use calling him, he can't hear you anymore, no one can... you're dead~" a whispery voice said from behind her. Spinning around quickly, Hikari's her eyes widened as no one was there.

"W-who said that? Who's there?!" she shouted, fear enveloping her as her eyes flickered around her, wide in fear, though looking all around herself she only saw the silent trees of the forest.

"I'm not afraid of you, show your face coward!" she shouted, hands clenching into fists at her sides, hazel eyes scanning the greenery in front of her.

"That's where you're wrong, you're very afraid, I can here your heart beating from over here~" the whispery voice hissed again. Hikari turned around her fists in front of her, raised to defend herself as she looked around.

"You're not very good at finding people are you, I'll give you a clue, look behind you~" the voice taunted in a whisper, a warm breath hit the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. The girl spun around, her eyes wide, she only had enough time to scream before the monster in front of her consumed her.

"Another lovely lunch, they always taste much better when they're afraid" the voice whispered as laughs echoed around.

"Too bad about the others, especially those two brown haired kids they smelled delicious~" it said, licking its lips.

"No need to worry, more will come, they always do~" another voice whispered, other voices whispered in agreement before the forest fell silent once again.

Beni and Tomi had stopped in their tracks when they heard a scream. Both looking back the way they came.

"What do you thinks happening?" Beni asked, fear evident in her voice as she looked back.

"I don't know, but I think we should keep going" Tomi said grabbing her wrist.

"What if they need help?" she asked her eyes wide with worry for her friends.

"That's their problem, not ours come on, we'll wait for them out side the forest if that makes you feel any better".

"Hikari!" they heard Ryuu shout, causing Beni to jump.

"Come on Beni!" Tomi said as he desperately pulled her as they started running away from the shouts and screams that followed. The ones even Ryuu couldn't hear.

Ryuu ran out of the forest with Hikari in his arms. He didn't even see his two other friends waiting there for him, their faces full of worry.

"Ryuu!" Beni shouted and ran over to him, Tomi right behind her. Ryuu jumped as he heard his name and span around to see his other friends. Their eyes widened in shock as they seen their other friend, limp in his arms.

"W-we have to get her help, we have to help her!" Ryuu cryed desperately, his eyes wild with fear and worry.

"T- there's a clinic not far from here, lets take her there come on!" she said determinedly as she set off into a run, Ryuu and Tomi following quickly after her as they headed for the small clinic, also known as the kurosaki clinic.

_Preview_

"_Ah Isshin, I've been expecting you" kisuke urahara spoke, his fan hiding part of his face. _

"_I'll report this to the soul society straight away, we don't want any more accidents like this" Yoruichi, stated before leaving the room and disappearing from sight._

"_What do you want Rangiku? Can't you see I'm busy..?" Toshiro Hitsugaya asked, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, but Rangiku ignored him, waltzing on up to him, wobbling slightly as she walked._

"_What~? Can't I see my favourite captain when I want to?" she asked, a pout on her full lips, the bottle of sake in her hand swashed about._

"_I am also going to send a small group to the world of the living to investigate further and if possible destroy this threat. Captain Hitsugaya, I am putting you in charge of this group since you have the most experience in the world of the living. I am also going to send lieutenant Matsumoto, lieutenant Abarai, lieutenant Hisagi, lieutenant Hinamori, lieutenant Kira, 3__rd__ seat Madarame and 5__th__ seat Ayasegawa. These are not up for discussion, you leave tomorrow" Yamamoto spoke in a stern authortive voice, squinted eyes looking at the captains infront of him._

**Well theres the first chapter, what do you think? Sorry that its all basically ocs but i wanted someone to get attacked to start things off, the next chapter is going to be based in the soul society when they've found out whats going on, there will also be some fun parts between friends hopefully (i dont like writing a full serious story) anyway thanks for reading and please leave a review it would make me happy, especially since this is so different to the things i normally right lol **


	2. Meetings

hey finally i manged to get the 2nd chapter up. it took me ages sorry and finally we get to see our friends from the soul society :D yay. i would like to thank AutumnsFlowers for reviewing and for the help and ideas she has given me on this story so thank you and if your a momo fan you should totally check out her fanfics there great :D anyway heres the chapter i hope you enjoy ;)

disclaimer- i do not own bleach

* * *

><p>chapter 2- Meetings<p>

Isshin kurosaki walked through the dusty vacant streets towards the small shop. The only signs of life being Ururu and Jinta sweeping in the yard though they both stopped when they seen him. Isshin walked up to them though he didn't have to say anything as the person he was looking for walked out of the shop.

"Ah Isshin, I've been expecting you" kisuke urahara said from behind his fan and Isshin walked up to him.

"When you say it like that you sound like some weird stalker" Isshin commented and urahara closed his fan.

"It's nice to see you to, please come inside" Kisuke said walking inside with Isshin hot on his heals. He led them inside a room where Yoruichi was already sat. Kisuke sat down next to her and Isshin sat opposite.

"Since you new I was coming, I guess you know what I wanted to talk about" Isshin stated and Kisuke nodded, his fan hiding his expression.

"Yes another death in that forest" Kisuke said and Isshin nodded.

"Yeah some kids came to me yesterday, one of them was dead though they where to panicked to realise at the time" Isshin said and Yoruichi nodded.

"Did they say anything else?" she asked and Isshin nodded.

"one of the boys was convinced he seen his dead sister even though the girl that died couldn't, the sister also told him to die after his friend went flying through the air and hit a tree, the other two said they left because they felt someone was watching them and they had a wrong feeling about the place, also said they heard a lot of screaming even though the other boy said his friend screamed once and they also said they heard a whispering noise" Isshin explained and they looked at Kisuke who brought his fan away from his face.

"there have been a few incidents in that forest over the years but we've never got so much information, by the sounds of it, two of those kids had a high spiritual energy. Most likely we're dealing with hollows here, maybe ones that can make illusions of some sort since you said he seen his dead sister and his friend couldn't" Kisuke said and Isshin nodded looking up in thought.

"That's what I was thinking, these hollows must be strong if there able to hide there spiritual pressure, probably around adjuchas level" Isshin said.

"I don't think it's a very good idea to let Ichigo and the others handle this one, we don't no how many there are and what there capable of, I think we're better off leaving this case to the soul society" Yoruichi stated, Kisuke lifted his fan back up to his face and opened it.

"yes especially if they're using illusions of some sort, you no what Ichigo's like if he thinks one of his friends are in trouble" Isshin added and Yoruichi stood up.

"I'll report this to the soul society straight away, we don't want any more accidents like this" she stated before leaving the room.

"Yes, thank you for coming Isshin" Kisuke said as they both stood.

"It's fine, let's hope no one else enters before this is resolved" Isshin said before leaving and Kisuke followed after Yoruichi.

"Oohh captain~!" Rangiku shouted as she entered the office of the tenth division. Toshiro Hitsugaya didn't even bother looking up from his paper work when his lieutenant entered.

"What do you want Rangiku, cant you see I'm busy?" he asked annoyed but Rangiku ignored him and walked up to him.

"What cant I see my favourite captain when I want to?" she asked pouting, the bottle of sake in her hand swashed about.

"I see your drunk again" Toshiro stated and sighed. He looked up at his lieutenant who was swaying slightly on the spot pouting at him.

"What's wrong with that? Do you want some captain~?" she asked sticking the bottle out to him. He wrinkled his nose as the smell of sake entered it.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't drink, now leave me alone so I can finish the paper work, have you finished yours yet?" he asked and Rangiku swayed over to the couch.

"Yes yes, who do you think I am? I'm bored captain!" Rangiku whined and Toshiro sighed. Her mood swings where one of the most annoying things anyone could go through.

"Rangiku either shut up or get out, its not my fault your bored. If your bored do your paper work which you obviously haven't done since you never do it" Toshiro snapped but Rangiku was to busy drinking again to hear him. He sighed and went back to his paper work when a light knock on the door interrupted him.

"Come in" he said and the door opened to reveal the petite lieutenant of the fifth division. Toshiro looked up at Momo as walked over to him, a smile on her face.

"Oh hey Momo, is there something you needed?" he asked and she smiled gently at him holding the papers in her hands out to him.

"I was told to deliver these papers, so here you go" she said and handed them over to him, he quickly scanned through them before adding them to his pile.

"Thanks" he said and looked up to see that Momo hadn't left yet and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is there anything else you needed?" he asked and Momo shook her head shyly.

"No, I just wanted to see you is all" she said. Rangiku seemed to have woken up from her drunken day dream and noticed the new arrival in the room.

"Hina-chan~!" Rangiku shouted before enveloping Momo in a bone crushing bear hug.

"r ran gi ku..." Momo managed to get out before Toshiro got involved.

"Rangiku let her go your going to kill her!" Toshiro snapped and Rangiku finally looked up at Toshiro who looked annoyed. A confused expression came onto her face.

"I wasn't going to kill her" Rangiku said before Toshiro motioned for her to look back at Momo who was gasping for air.

"Oh eh heh sorry Hina-chan" she said sheepishly, Momo smiled at her.

"Its ok Rangiku" she said before mouthing thank you to Toshiro who rolled his eyes.

"So Hina-chan do you want a drink~?" Rangiku asked running over to the sofa to grab her bottle before running back to Momo and holding it out.

"Rangiku you no I don't drink" Momo said flustered holding her hands up in front of herself.

"Aw, come on Hina-chan don't be soo boring like the captain, just have a little..." Rangiku said and Toshiro cut her off.

"Rangiku! Momo isn't going to drink with you now go back over to the sofa or leave. I have work to do you no and your annoying me" he snapped stood up and arms crossed, Rangiku crossed her arms and pouted.

"Aw come on captain, you can't keep Hina-chan all to yourself you have to share. Stop being so selfish" she said and stuck her tongue out at Toshiro who was growing more annoyed. Momo looked between the two nervously and thought it probably the best time to leave.

"I better get going now, I'll see you guys later, bye Rangiku, Shiro-chan" she said with a wave of her hand before walking to the door.

"byyeeee hinaa-chaan~!" Rangiku shouted with a wave.

"Thats captain Hitsugaya to you bed wetter" Toshiro said, Momo turned around before leaving with a pout.

"I don't do that anymore Shiro-chan" she said with a smile and left before Toshiro could correct her again.

Toshiro sat back down and sighed while Rangiku leaned on the desk beside him.

"Aw captain what's wrong? Are you sad Hina-chans left already?" she asked teasingly and Toshiro growled.

"No I'm annoyed because you keep bothering me" he said annoyed before he got back to his paper work and Rangiku went back to the couch but not before Toshiro took the sake bottle off of her. Toshiro managed to get a few more papers done when a hell butterfly flew through the window. Toshiro held his hand out and it landed on it before giving him a message about an urgent captains meeting. Toshiro sighed before walking over to the sofa and shaking his sleeping lieutenant.

"Oy Rangiku there's a captains meeting, don't destroy the place while I'm gone" Toshiro said and Rangiku sighed but didn't get a chance to reply before Toshiro flash stepped away.

Toshiro arrived at the 1st division and entered. It seemed that not everyone had arrived yet and they where still waiting on kenpachi Zaraki and mayuri kurotsuchi though it didn't take long for them to arrive and the meeting began.

"Now that everyone's present an urgent situation has been brought to my attention from the world of the living. It seems there has been a another death for unknown reasons from a forest near the edge of karakura town. There have been a couple of deaths and many accidents there over the years but there has never been enough evidence to say that anything has been wrong but new evidence has come forward from the latest attack saying that it is most possibly a hollow" Yamamoto said.

"How come we haven't heard of this before?" Soi Fon asked.

"We didn't no whether it was a human causing trouble, we didn't want to get involved until we where sure" Yamamoto said and Soi Fon nodded in agreement.

"Do we know how powerful this hollow is?" Shunsui Kyoraku asked and Yamamoto shook his head slightly.

"from the report from Yoruichi they think it may be an adjuchas and there may be more then one but since they are masking there spiritual pressure they aren't sure, captain Kurotsuchi, you and your squad are to monitor the area, I am also going to send a small group to the world of the living to investigate further and if possible destroy this threat. Captain Hitsugaya I am putting you in charge of this group since you have the most experience in the world of the living. I am also going to send lieutenant Matsumoto, lieutenant Abarai, lieutenant Hisagi, lieutenant Hinamori, lieutenant Kira, 3rd seat Madarame and 5th seat Ayasegawa. There will be no discussion over this everyone was hand picked out for reasons, captain Hitsugaya you shall leave first thing tomorrow, meeting dismissed" Yamamoto said and captains started to leave.

"Head captain Yamamoto" Toshiro said as he walked up to him.

"What is it captain Hitsugaya" he asked.

"Why are you sending lieutenant Hinamori on this mission, it leaves her squad with no captain or lieutenant" Toshiro stated.

"The fifth squad isn't the only squad with a captain and lieutenant and the work shall be shared around, lieutenant Hinamori is being sent because of her skills in kido, she also hasn't been on a mission in a while and requested a while ago that she went on one, as I said earlier captain Hitsugaya these choices are not up for discussion" Yamamoto explained.

"Under stood sir" Toshiro said before leaving as well. Toshiro flash stepped back to the 10th division barracks to be met by Rangiku sleeping on the couch. Toshiro sighed but walked over to her anyway. He shook her shoulder and she jumped awake.

"Huh? What? Oh captain it's you... what are you doing in my room?" Rangiku asked as she blinked up at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Your in the office stupid" he said and walked over to his desk. Rangiku stretched her arms above her head and cracked her back before standing up.

"So how was the captains meeting?" she asked curiously walking over to his side as he pulled another piece of paper off of his never ending pile.

"There has been a death in a forest near Karakura town in mysterious circumstances, we're going there on a mission tomorrow to investigate" Toshiro explained as he scribbled down his signature.

"A mission to the world of the living? Yay time for more shopping, and when you say we do you mean just us or are there others?" she asked curiously and Toshiro sighed.

"Ok first we are going to a forest, there are no shops and second Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shuhei, Izuru and Momo are going as well" Toshiro said and Rangiku's smile faded slightly.

"Oh no shopping, that's sad but on the bright side Momos going, I bet you where pleased about that hey captain" she wiggled her eyebrows at him. Toshiro frowned and glared at Rangiku who smiled innocently at him.

"Actually the opposite, this mission could be dangerous" he said and Rangiku sighed.

"Momo knows how to take care of herself captain, she's been training really hard lately to" Rangiku said and Toshiro sighed.

"what ever, anyway quit bothering me i've got to get this paper work finished before tomorrow so you could make your self useful and help or..." Toshiro didn't get the chance to finish as Rangiku flash stepped off.

"Finally" he muttered before he got back to his paper work.

* * *

><p>well theres chapter 2 for you :) i hope you enjoyed so if you did or even if you didnt please leave a review it would make me really happy :3 ill even give cookies! nah the cookie bribe never works lol :P anyway thanks for reading and review :D (chapter 3 will be the start of the mission ;) )<p>

starlight


	3. Time To Enter

hey, sorry i took so long to update i did have this typed up last week but was on holiday so i couldnt update sorry:( anyway please enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

><p>chapter 3- Time to Enter<p>

Momo's eyes slowly drifted open revealing her chocolate brown orbs. She blinked her eyes a couple of times to clear her vision before yawning and stretching her arms above her head as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes before flicking her raven hair over her shoulder. She reluctantly got out of bed and walked over to her window and drew the curtains. The sun had not long been up in the sky which gave her plenty of time to get ready for the mission today.

She went to her wardrobe and pulled out her soul reaper robes before walking over to her bathroom and closing the door.

Toshiro woke up to the sound of birds outside his window and slowly opened his piercing emerald eyes. He slowly sat up and stretched his limbs before walking over to his window and opening it. The gentle breeze ruffled his snow white hair as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He sighed and turned away from the window walking over to his wardrobe before getting his soul reaper uniform and entering his bathroom.

It was still very early and the only soul reapers that where going on the mission that where awake and preparing where Momo, Toshiro, Izuru, Shuuhie and Yumichika, the others where still sleeping soundly. Toshiro excited his bathroom in his soul reaper robes. A towel in his hand which he was using to dry his hair. He looked out the window and sighed. It wasn't much longer before everyone was supposed to meet, around half an hours time. Toshiro put his towel down and excited his room to go and get breakfast.

Momo exited her bathroom and finished drying her hair before she tied it up into her bun and tied her cloth over it. She looked out her window and smiled. She finally got to go on a mission and a lot of her friends where on it with her. She exited her room and headed towards the Senkaimon ready to go and meet the others.

Momo had been waiting for twenty minutes, so far Izuru, Yumichika and a grumpy Ikkaku had showed. Izuru and Momo where happily talking and Yumichika was talking about beauty to Ikkaku who wasn't paying any attention.

"the others should be here soon, its five minutes till the arranged meeting time" Momo said observing her surroundings.

"yeah, I'm surprised captain Hitsugaya hasn't gotten here yet, I would've expected him to be one of the first here" Izuru noted and Momo nodded.

"yeah, I'm sure he'll get here soon though" she said with a smile. The arranged meeting time came and the only other person who had arrived was Shuuhie.

"The others should have arrived by now do you think some things up?" Shuuhie asked and Ikkaku shrugged.

"well isn't Renji just about always late? And its not like the others wont show so who cares" Ikkaku stated lazily and not even seconds after that was said Renji flash stepped in front of them.

"Sorry I'm late captian I..." Renji stopped with his excuse when he noticed the said captain wasn't here yet.

"Oh he's not here yet, odd, oh well at least he wont no I'm late" he said when he noticed the others looking behind him and he turned around.

"sorry we're late, someone wouldn't get out of bed" Toshiro stated with an annoyed expression on his face as he flash stepped in front of the others with Rangiku right behind him.

"It's not my fault that the meeting time was arranged so early" she said crossing her arms.

"Anyway now every ones here lets get going before we get even further behind" Toshiro said and they all headed through the Senkiamon.

They arrived outside the urahara shop and proceeded to enter when they seen Urahara outside.

"Ah captain Hitsugaya I've been expecting you" kisuke said and Hitsugaya nodded.

"So you have everything prepared for us then?" Toshiro asked and kisuke nodded.

"of course, every things prepared. I've also arranged for you to interview some of the kids that went in there, the brother and sister are willing to talk to you" kisuke explained as they followed behind him into the same room where he talked to Isshin.

"Good, this might help us in our investigation" Toshiro said as he sat down as did the others in various places.

"Though I would recommend that you don't do the interview captain Hitsugaya though you can probably get away with sitting in on it" kisuke said and Toshiro's eyebrow twitched.

"Why not?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"It would be kind of weird if a child was to interview them and remember one of their friends have just died" kisuke said and Toshiro sighed.

"Fine, Izuru, Momo and Yumichika will conduct the interview, the rest of you try not to reck the place while we're gone" Toshiro sighed and Rangiku pouted.

"Why cant I come captain?" Rangiku whined and Toshiro sighed.

"Because your too loud and obnoxious" he said before walking out of the room so he didn't get to hear her complain and rant though her face looked pretty angry.

Kisuke lead them away from the room and gave them their gigias before leading them to the room the two kids where in.

"You have half an hour with them captain before they have to leave" kisuke said before leaving them. The others knocked before entering the room. They entered the room to see a short brown haired girl who was nervously twiddling her fingers and a brown haired boy who was considerably taller tapping his foot. Both of them looked at the door when they heard the knock.

Momo, Izuru,Yumichika and Toshiro entered and sat down opposite them, Toshiro sat behind the others so he just looked like he was tagging along.

"Are you the people who are here to ask us about what happened?" the brown haired boy asked them.

"Yes, what are your names?" Izuru asked with a gentle smile.

"I'm Beni" the brown haired girl answered first.

"And I'm Tomi, who are you guys?" the boy asked after her, eyeing them all suspiciously.

"I'm Izuru, this is Momo, Yumichika and Toshiro" Izuru said gesturing to each said person who nodded or smiled. Izuru swore he felt Toshiro's glare on his back.

"we know you may not want to talk about what happened, but we want to try and help so something like this wont happen again" Momo said and Beni looked at her before she seemed to relax a bit. Her brother on the other was still tense and was staring warily at Toshiro.

"whys there an elementary student here?" he finally asked and Toshiro ground his teeth together to keep from speaking.

"He's Momo's brother, he has no where else to go so she brought him with us, I hope you don't mind, he's a quiet one" Izuru said and Yumichika bit his lip to keep from laughing. Momo looked back at Toshiro and smiled.

"Well she doesn't look that much older then him either" Tomi said now eyeing Momo wearily.

"Oh would you stop it Tomi their just trying to help and I know your older then me but acting your childish" Beni finally snapped at him and he grumbled under his breath.

"Any way would you be able to tell us what happened, including all the details if you could" Yumichika said and Beni nodded.

"Um well we where Er" Beni said nervously twiddling her fingers.

"Don't be nervous and just take your time" Momo encouraged with one of her gentle smiles and Beni relaxed again and took a deep breath.

"well um I remember we entered the forest with Ryuu and Hikari, they liked it but I felt like I was being watched and it was really creeping me out, they kept saying it was beautiful and peaceful but it defiantly wasn't peaceful" Beni said looking up in thought as the others shared quick glances with each other.

"So what happened?" Yumichika asked to snap the girl out of her thoughts.

"Well I agreed with Beno, I said we should leave, some instinct told me to get out of there and get as far away as possible. The others didn't agree they said it was fine, that we where just to superstitious, I I told her it was her funeral if she stayed, look how right I was, oh god" he said wiping his face and looking down. Beni rested a hand on her brothers shoulder.

"You didn't know that was going to happen" she said quietly but he just shrugged her hand off. She sighed and looked back up to the others who where waiting patiently.

"so we left them and started heading back out the forest until we heard Hikari scream and Ryuu shout her name, I wanted to go back to help them but..." she was cut off by Tomi.

"I wouldn't let her so I let one of our friends get killed and our other get even more unstable then he already was" Beni glared at him.

"As I said before you didn't no" she said and looked kind of sad before she looked to the others and started up again.

"after we heard him shout her name I heard her shouting for him and screaming followed by a like whispering noise and that's when Ryuu came out with Hikari's bo... her body" she whispered the last part and looked down. Her brother looked at her confused.

"I didn't hear any whispering noise are you sure you didn't imagine that?" he asked and she shook her head confused.

"No, I thought you heard it as well, it was like lots of people whispering really loudly, I actually forgot about it until then" she said.

"Well I didn't hear any whispering" Tomi said.

"So you heard a whispering and you didn't?" Yumichika asked and they both nodded.

"Ryuu also said that he saw his dead sister but Hikari couldn't, he said that his sister told him to die and then disappeared, he also said he didn't hear her screaming and shouting for him, its so confusing" she said shaking her head before holding it in her hands.

"Well thank you for telling us what happened, we really appreciate it, It must not be easy. Any way we will do our best with the information you gave us to find out what's going on. Thank you so much" Izuru said and Beni nodded.

"We're glad we could help, we don't want this to happen to anyone else, I just really wish I new what happened back their" Beni said as she looked back up and at Momo.

"That's what we're going to try and find out" Momo said giving a determined nod of her head. As they started to leave Momo Was pulled back when Beni grabbed her wrist and she gasped slightly. She looked up to meet the girl's eyes.

"Please be careful" she said before she released Momo's wrist.

"I will, thank you" Momo replied giving her another encouraging smile before she also exited the room. Once they where all out of the room and the door was closed kisuke greeted them.

"Did you get the information you needed?" he asked face hidden behind his fan and Toshiro nodded.

"Yep I think its time to go and discuss our plan" Toshiro said as he made his way back to the other room with the others following. He entered the room to see the others lounged around and talking boredly once the entered they quickly sat up again and looked at the new comers who came in and sat down.

"So captain what did you find out?" Rangiku asked leaning forward curiously as the others sat around the table.

"I'm definitely sure we're dealing with hollows, maybe ones that can make illusions or something and their definitely really strong" Toshiro said and Momo nodded.

"Do you think the whispering noise she mentioned was the hollows then?" Momo asked and Yumichika shrugged.

"I'm not sure if she imagined that or not, she was the only one who heard it so I don't think its anything to worry about" he said and Toshiro agreed.

"unless its proven other wise I don't think the whispering is anything to worry about, anyway we are going to head into the middle of the forest and set up camp, at night instead of someone standing guard I think it would probably be best to set up a kido barrier, two people will remain at the camp at all times" Toshiro said and the others nodded apart from Rangiku.

"your mean we're camping?" she whined and Toshiro sighed.

"well what did you expect we going into a forest" he sighed smacking his head.

"I dont know maybe a nice cosy log cabin at least" she whined and Toshiro growled.

"well your just going to have to deal with it" Toshiro muttered.

"Well lets head out there now then" Ikkaku said as they all got up.

"since your in a forest and out of the way you don't really need gigias but I have got your camping things, I wish you luck on your mission" kisuke said as he led them to a pile of camping equipment including tents, sleeping bags and other various objects in packs. They each grabbed a couple of items each, the guys carried the tents as they where the heaviest and they all set off in the direction of the forest.

It didn't take them long to get to the forest they stopped in front of it and looked on ahead.

"So this is it?" Shuuhie asked and Toshiro nodded.

"So do you think it really is a 'forest of fears?'" Rangiku asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well I guess theres only one way to find out" Toshiro said before they all entered the forest.

* * *

><p>yet again im sorry it took me so long to update :L i promise im going to update more regulary because so far im quiet enjoying writing this one and im really happy with its plan so far :D anyway please review it would make me happy and thanks for my reviews so far :3 (next chapter is the startof the investigation in the forest and we might get to see some peoples fears... no matter how silly they may be :p ;) )<p>

starlight3395


	4. Fears In The Night

Hey sorry its been a bit of a wait but i have been typing this every night for the last week so i have been working on it, im just doing a little a night. Anyway i know she says that its fine and that she enjoyed helping me out a bit but i would like to thank again AutumnsFlowers for her awesome ideas which some of are used in this chapter so thank you! :D i would also like to thank my reviwers for reviewing i always like to see what my readers think of what im writing ;) anyway with out further ado i present to you... chapter 4! Enjoy :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Fears in the Night<p>

They hadn't gotten too far into the forest when they all paused due to a dense yet shielded spiritual pressure.

"Well it's defiantly strong" Shuuhie commented.

"But it's hard to determine how strong and how many" Toshiro added as they slowly started to walk again while looking around. It was only a couple of seconds after when Toshiro and Momo stopped and straightened up, their faces serious.

"What is it?" Izuru asked as he went and stood by Momo's side.

"Don't you hear that?" she asked as her eyes flickered around her and Izuru as well as the others looked at her confused.

"Yes, I do" Toshiro replied and everybody looked at him to.

"Hear what captain?" Rangiku asked as the others looked quizzically around.

"A loud whispering sound, don't you hear it?" Momo asked looking at them confused when they shook their heads.

"You definitely don't hear anything?" Toshiro asked them and they nodded.

"And you do?" he asked Momo and she nodded when the noise stopped.

"It stopped" she said and he nodded.

"I don't no what that is. I know that girl mentioned it but its stopped now so lets carry on we'll discuss it once we've set up camp" he said before they carried on into the forest.

It wasn't to long before they found a nice area around the centre of the forest that gave them enough space to set up camp.

"I think this is far enough into the forest let's set up camp here" Toshiro said as everyone put their bags down and started trying to set up the tents. About an hour later all three tents where up. It took so long due to Rangiku not bothering to help, Renji and Ikkaku arguing and confusion with the instructions.

"Well now that that's done we still have a couple of hours before nightfall so we have some time left today to start the investigation" Toshiro started as they stood in a circle.

"Ok Rangiku and Momo, you are to stay here at camp and keep guard, also stand by in case someone needs back up. Everyone else is to go off and search for anything that might give us any clues as to what goes on in this forest. Does everyone no what they're doing?" Toshiro asked and when he received nods from everyone he flash stepped away soon followed by all the other guys.

"So Momo" Rangiku said turning around with a big smile on her face.

"Yes Rangiku?" Momo questioned politely.

"Now that all the boys have gone, time for some girl talk~!" Rangiku said happily as she approached the frightened looking girl.

"But, we're supposed to be keeping watch" Momo said trying to get out of it.

"Aw come on Momo, we can keep guard and talk at the same time, pleeeaaassseee" Rangiku begged.

"Um ok but first I was thinking about making camp a little more comfy" Momo said looking around at the four tents that where in a square shape with the bags in the middle of them all.

"Yeah ok then, don't take to long" Rangiku said as she walked to the tent she was sharing with Momo.

"Aren't you going to help?" Momo asked as she watched Rangiku unzip their tent.

"I would, but it would ruin my nails, sorry Momo, but don't worry ill keep guard for you" Rangiku said as she sat down at the edge of her tent.

"Oh ok, don't worry I wont be long" Momo said as she moved the pile of bags out of the centre of the 'camp' and went off to collect some fire wood. She made a pile of wood in the centre and with some help from a reluctant Rangiku, managed to drag some logs over around the pile of logs to use as seats.

"See I told you it wouldn't take that long" Momo said as she sat down on one of the logs.

"ok I guess this is much better then what it originally looked like but... did I seriously have to ruin my nails for it?" Rangiku sulked looking at her dirty nails.

"hehe, well once we're finished on this mission, you can make then look nice again but they were probably going to get dirty sooner or later" Momo said with a nervous laugh.

"I guess so, so anyway Momo time for some girl chat and first up on my list is boys, so Momo how are you and captain lately?" Rangiku asked with a sly smile while she wriggled her eyebrows at the nervous girl.

"We're fine why?" Momo asked tilting her head to the side and Rangiku sighed.

"I meant have you got together yet?" Rangiku asked and Momo turned slightly red.

"W w what? Of course not! We're just friends" Momo said her cheeks still pink as Rangiku eyed her suspiciously.

"Ok, what ever you say" Rangiku said and Momo looked at her even more confused. Come on, this is Rangiku we're talking about since when does she just give up?

"So Rangiku, is there anyone you like?" Momo asked nervously, she wasn't used to 'girl talk' and just wanted to break the awkward silence that had started to build.

"No, so anyway, once we've finished this mission I think we should go on a shopping spree!" Rangiku said excitedly and Momo smiled though on the inside she sighed, going on a shopping spree with Rangiku meant buying things you didn't want, having them bought for you, waiting outside changing rooms for ages and carrying lots of bags.

The girls talked about various things for the two hours while keeping guard and waiting for any sign that the others needed help which nobody did. As it started to get dark Momo lit the fire as they waited for the guys to get back.

The girls where talking about food when a rustling in the bushes alerted them that someone was there. They turned there heads to the shadowy bushes in time to see Renji emerge.

"Oh hey Renji, did you find anything?" Momo asked as she stood up and approached the red head soul reaper who shook his head and sighed.

"I looked everywhere and all I saw was trees" Renji sighed as he walked over to the fire and sat down on the one of the logs.

"I like what you've done with the place by the way" he said and Momo smiled.

"Thanks" she smiled shyly as she sat back down beside Rangiku.

"Well if your back the others should be getting back soon" Rangiku said resting her head on her hand boredly. It wasn't long before the others where back and where all sat around the fire, all of them having found nothing.

"Well I think we're done for the night, we should eat and then get some sleep so we can get an early start tomorrow" Toshiro said as sighs spread around the camp.

"Great I'm starving!" Rangiku exclaimed and Shuuhie rolled his eyes.

"Rangiku you haven't even done anything today" said renji and Rangiku frowned at him.

"I have to, I helped Momo get wood, didn't I Momo" Rangiku said looking pointedly at the girl who squirmed under her stare.

"Yeah" she answered shyly.

"Momo could you set up a kido barrier around camp while the others make dinner" Toshiro said and she nodded and stood up.

"Hey I didn't agree to cook!" Ikkaku said as he crossed his arms.

"And I'm not cooking, it's too messy" Yumichika said flicking his hair behind his shoulder.

"Maybe Rangiku should cook since she hasn't done anything today and she's a woman, women belong in the kitchen" Ikkaku said smirking at Rangiku who was fuming.

"What did you just say!" she growled at him.

"You heard me woman" Ikkaku said and laughed but not for long when Rangiku grabbed one of the spare logs and whacked him over the head with it.

"What the hell! Are you freaking mad, if wanna fight I'm ready!" Ikkaku said jumping to his feet while clutching his head.

"Yeah well prepare to be beaten by a 'woman' then!" Rangiku snapped standing up also.

"That's enough! Both of you stop acting so childish!" Toshiro snapped as he stood up, a vein bulging in his head.

"Ironic coming from a kid" Ikkaku snickered but stopped when the captains icy glare landed on him.

"what did you say?" Toshiro growled.

"Err nothing captain Hitsugaya" Ikkaku said as he sat down and Rangiku followed suit.

"Izuru, Shuuhie would you mind cooking?" Toshiro said looking at them with his piercing blue eyes. Even though he asked them they knew it was not a question.

"Sure captain" Izuru said as the two boys stood and walked to the bags to get out the food and cookers.

Momo turned away from the group now she was finally able to concentrate with out the arguing she was about to start recarnate the spell when a shiver went down her spine as she heard a whisper.

"You can't keep us out" she made out the words as a cool breeze stroked the back of her neck before she was pushed slightly. She lost her balance and fell backwards landing on her back. She looked around herself confused as Toshiro came to her side followed by Rangiku.

"Are you ok Momo? What happened?" Toshiro asked as he helped her sit up she looked around herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said as she got to her feet and brushed herself off.

"What happened Momo you just sort of fell, are you sure you're ok, or have you secretly been drinking sake?" Rangiku asked with a sly smile.

"Yes I'm fine and Rangiku how many times do I have to tell you I don't drink" Momo said with a pout.

"Ok ok so anyway what happened?" Rangiku asked and Momo's eyes opened a bit.

"hold on she said as she closed her eyes and concentrated, sensing nothing unusual around camp she put her hands out ready to set up the barrier.

"Bakudo number 25 kyomon" Momo said as the clear box formed around them and Momo let out a sigh of relief.

"Momo what's going on?" Toshiro asked as Momo finally turned around to face them.

"You know the whispering we heard earlier?" Momo started and Toshiro nodded.

"Well I heard it again except that this time it was only one and I could make out the words" she said facing Toshiro with a serious expression. His eyes widened slightly.

"What did it say?" he asked.

"You can't keep us out, I then felt like someone touching the back of my neck before I was pushed. What do you think they mean shiro-chan?" Momo asked looking innocently at Toshiro who didn't pick up on the nickname because of the look in her eyes.

"I don't no but now we know there are more then one, we'll just have to keep our guards up, nothing should be able to get through the barrier though" Toshiro said when there friends called them over for their food. There wasn't much talk during there dinner apart from Toshiro updating them all and everyone and the sleeping arrangements where made. Obviously Rangiku and momo where sharing a tent since they where the only girls, Yumichika and Ikkaku where sharing one, Shuuhie, Izuru and Renji where in another and Toshiro had one to himself. They decided to get an early night after they had eaten.

The camp was silent apart from the odd snores now and again. The last embers in the fire where finally dying out but the light from the moon kept everything illuminated in an eerie way. The silence was broken when a scream ripped through it. Everyone's eyes snapped open as they scrambled out of their sleeping bags and tents and headed for the girls tent with Toshiro in the front.

"Rangiku? Momo?" Toshiro shouted from outside there tent as he heard another scream and rustling.

"Toshiro its ok, you can come in" Toshiro heard Momo say from inside the tent as he opened it and entered with Shuuhie and Renji, the others stood outside as it was already a cramped space with just them in their. They entered the tent to see a hysteric Rangiku in Momo's arms who looked just as be wielded.

"What happened?" Toshiro asked as he looked at the two girls.

"Rangiku was having a sort of bad dream she was moving about and mumbling and then she started screaming" Momo explained looking at Rangiku who had since calmed down.

"What happened Rangiku?" Toshiro asked as he looked at the girl who looked like she was about to burst out crying.

"Th- there there wasn't any SAKE!" she shouted as Toshiro and Momo looked at her like she was mad where as Ikkaku could be heard sniggering outside the tent and Renji rolled his eyes.

"Guys shut up, Rangiku can you explain?" Toshiro asked calmly even though he wasn't, he had been woken up in the middle of the night because his lieuntant had a bad dream about sake.

"All the sake in the soul society was gone... there was only water!" she exclaimed and Toshiro sighed.

"Rangiku there is still sake in the soul society... though there probably wont be soon with the rate you drink it at, anyway it was just a dream, it wasn't real so lets all just get back to sleep and discuss this in the morning ok?" Toshiro asked and he received murmured yeahs from outside the tent.

"oh sorry captain, I didn't mean to interrupt your sleep I know its supposed to help you grow and now I've properly just ruined your chance tonight, I'm sorry" Rangiku said as she hid her head in Momo's shoulder who looked at a pink Toshiro with a confused expression. Laughter could be heard outside the tent as Toshiro sighed. Momo was about to ask when Toshiro spoke.

"Seriously, please don't ask" he said before he left their tent and zipped it back up. Momo smiled as she made Rangiku lie back down who now had a smile on her face.

"I wasn't trying to embarrass him it just slipped out" she said with a shrug and Momo giggled. Before both of the girls went back to sleep.

Momo drifted from unconsciousness as she slowly opened her eyes. She found it alien to be waking up to a place so silent; she especially missed hearing the birds outside her window. She sighed as she rolled over and sat up. Guess its time to get up she thought.

Once she was dressed and ready she exited her tent quietly so she wouldn't wake the still sleeping Rangiku. Since she woke up during the night with a nightmare, Momo thought it was only fare that she let her sleep in until most of the others where up, especially since she was an early riser. Once she was out she took in a deep breath and looked around, she noticed Izuru putting fire wood on the fire, Shuuhie sat boredly on the bench and Toshiro sat near the edge of the kido barrier facing the forest. Izuru heard her zip and turned around to see her.

"Good morning Momo" he said as she walked over towards them, Shuuhie looked up and nodded and Toshiro also looked over his shoulder and gave the girl a small smile and a nod of his head.

"Good morning guys, you ok Shuuhie?" Momo asked as she sat down on the log beside him.

"Yeah I'm fine, Renji just snores... very loudly is all" he said and Momo giggled.

"So does Rangiku" she whispered loudly and Shuuhie rolled his eyes.

"For some reason I don't find that hard to imagine" he replied.

"So apart from Renji's snoring how did you sleep?" Momo asked politely.

"I guess alright, yourself?" he asked and she smiled.

"I slept fine thanks" she replied "what about you Izuru?" she added and He turned round to face them.

"Yeah I slept fine, thanks for asking" he answered and she nodded.

"Hey Momo, can you help me make breakfast?" Izuru asked and Momo nodded.

"Sure" she said as she stood up.

"Thank god, i really dont think i could take another replay of yesterday" Shuuhie said and Momo giggled. By the time Izuru and Momo had finished making breakfast just about everyone was up. Only Ikkaku wasn't and Yumichika told them to leave him because he seriously needed his beauty sleep which cracked up quiet a few laughs.

"Breakfast is served" Izuru said as they started passing out plates of toast.

"Sorry it's nothing amazing but we're camping so what can you expect" he added after Rangiku gave hers a funny look.

"So Rangiku about that dream, was it a fear?" Toshiro asked and Rangiku looked up for a moment before looking back to everyone.

"I guess it could be I mean, I couldn't imagine living with out sake, I mean it's too good to live without" she said and Renji rolled his eyes.

"So do you think this could be the work of those hollows?" Izuru asked and Toshiro shrugged.

"I think it might be, Rangiku have you had any dreams like that before?" Toshiro asked and she shook her head.

"No and this dream felt life like, I didn't no it was a dream" Rangiku replied seriously.

"But how could they get into her dreams when there's a kido barrier up that nothing can get through?" Shuuhie asked.

"Maybe this is what that whisper meant yesterday, 'you can't keep us out'" Momo added and Toshiro nodded.

"Yes, but how are they doing it" Toshiro said frustrated.

"Maybe they found out are fears during the day or something, we were out in the open all day yesterday, maybe they did it without us realising" Yumichika said which received some nods.

"That's quiet a good theory but we still don't have enough evidence to say that's what there doing" Toshiro said with a sigh.

Most of the plates were dropped on the floor when they heard Ikkaku shout. They all quickly ran over to his tent. Yumichika stopped Momo and Rangiku from entering.

"You seriously don't want to see him in the mornings" he said as he to waited outside the tent as the others went in. Renji shook Ikkaku from his sleep and he jumped up into a sitting position with a gasp as his eyes flew open.

"Ikkaku are you ok?" Toshiro asked and Ikkaku finally notices the people around him and his usual cocky grin came onto his face.

"Of course I am" he said as he looked at them all curiously.

"Then why did you shout, did you dream of a fear?" Izuru asked.

"Pfft no, I just dreamt that a lot of spiders where crawling on me is all" he replied and Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

"Well what do you no Ikkaku has a fear" Rangiku could be heard saying outside the tent earning a laugh from Renji.

"No I don't, it was just the amount of them I-it was overwhelming" he said though he had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Whatever you say Ikkaku" Shuuhie said as everyone started leaving the tent. Once Ikkaku was ready and the mess of plates had been cleared up outside, they discussed there plan for the day.

"so they are obviously using fears to control us... though so far the fears they've used haven't been that bad, whether they're trying to get us to put are guard down I don't no" Toshiro said as the others agreed with a few sniggers aimed towards Ikkaku and Rangiku, Ikkaku who glared back and Rangiku who shrugged it off.

"Anyway we're just going to go out and see if we can find anything, We will meet back here at 12 for lunch, Yumichika, Izuru I want you to remain at camp today and if you feel any change in anyones spiritual pressure or sense any danger go out to help if no one is close by or wait here, everybody set?" Toshiro asked and after seeing there determined faces he motioned for Momo to break the kido barrier before they all flash stepped off.

* * *

><p>Thanx for reading :D i hope you enjoyed. This chapter had more funny non scary fears in but no worrys they will get worse ;) anyway thanx for reading and leave me a review to let me no what you thought :P anyway thanx again for the reading and ill see you in the next chapter which i have already started writing :D (next chapter might not be as long and will have some fears you'll have to read to find out whos those ;) )<p> 


	5. cabbages and chappy?

Hey heres the next chapter :D hope you enjoy it and another big thank you to my reviewers and readers XD you guys rule : ) anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter its not as long but its still good in my opinion :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – cabbages and ...chappy?<p>

Momo flash stepped through the silent forest. She had been searching for an hour now and had not found anything. She wandered if the others had had any luck yet. Her eyes scanned around her as she skilfully flash stepped past the trees.

She stopped in her tracks when she heard the mysterious whispering noise again, her hand positioned over Tobiume ready to draw her if need be. The whispering stopped and she started forward slowly concentrating on her surroundings. She span around in a small circle as she walked to observe the whole area but stopped when she couldn't see anything, her hand still on Tobiume all the same though.

She span around as she heard a bush rustle behind her and she cautiously walked towards it. She was about to peer over the bush when she was frown backwards. Her back hit the ground and the wind was knocked out of her as she looked up to see a drooling creature with sharp teeth above her.

She let out a high pitched scream as the monster started to snap at her face and she used all her strength to try and hold it away. She finally got the upper hand and managed to kick it off of her. In one fluid movement she was back up on her feet and looking at the strange creature in front of her which was still trying to get up off the floor.

It looked like a giant cabbage, about 3 times the size of a normal cabbage and it had small arms and longish legs but the scariest thing about it was the huge mouth it had which was equipped with razor sharp teeth.

'Cabbages' Momo thought as she unconsciously shivered. She stepped back as a dozen more of the creatures appeared from the bush. She let out a gasp before they all started heading her way and she started flash stepping away as the creatures that where actually incredibly fast followed her, she looked back anxiously over her shoulder every few second to see if they where still there. She didn't no where she was going as long as it was away from the cabbages.

* * *

><p>Toshiro was flash stepping through the forest searching but stopped when he heard the whispering noise, he looked around himself but it sounded like it was coming from every direction. When it stopped he heard a high pitched scream, he new only once person who was capable of making that scream and his eyes widened.<p>

"Momo" he said as he headed off in the direction of the scream. He flash stepped in the direction he thought she was in and tried to follow her spiritual pressure. He sensed he was close but couldn't see any sign of her... well that's until something crashed full speed into him and sent him and the thing crashing backwards in a series of rolls.

When they finally stopped rolling, Toshiro sat up while rubbing his head to see Momo lying across his lap. She too started to sit up while rubbing her arm. She looked at him, blinking a couple of times before jumping behind him and holding onto his shoulders.

"Help me shiro-chan the cabbages want to eat me!" Momo exclaimed while Toshiro looked around in confusion, still slightly confused about what happened.

"Cabbages, there's no cabbages, Momo there's nothing here except me and you" Toshiro said and Momo's head emerged over his shoulder.

"They were there, it tried to eat me and then they chased me!" Momo exclaimed in a rush as Toshiro got up and pulled her up as well. He looked at her like she was mad.

"Ok we'll discuss it when we get back to camp ok?" he asked and she nodded. His expression became slightly softer.

"Are you ok? I mean you crashed into me at quiet a high speed" he asked and she nodded with a smile.

"Yes, you cushioned my fall" she said with a giggle and he rolled his eyes.

"Come on lets get back, the others will probably be worried" Toshiro said and the two of them headed back to camp where some of the other soul reapers where already waiting anxiously.

They arrived back at camp to see that Renji and Shuuhie had arrived back both rushed over to them with Izuru when they arrived.

"Are you ok Momo? We heard you scream" Renji said as the small girl nodded.

"I'm fine" she said with a small smile as the others relaxed. A couple of seconds later Momo was being squished to death in a crushing bear hug from Rangiku.

"Oh my god Momo are you ok? I was so worried when I heard you scream but I new captain wouldn't let anything happen to you!" Rangiku said in a rush as she finally released Momo who gasped for air. With everybody paying attention to Momo and Rangiku they failed to see the small barely visible blush that had appeared on Toshiro's face. It wasn't long before everyone was back and sat on the logs.

"So Momo what happened?" Toshiro asked and Momo started to explain.

"Er well I was searching around for any evidence to help in the investigation when I heard the whispering noise" Momo started and Toshiro nodded.

"Yes I heard it to, just before you screamed" Toshiro said and Momo continued.

"then I heard a rustling from one of the bushes so I went to investigate and the next thing I knew I was on my back with this cabbage creature trying to eat my face, I managed to kick it off but more came out of the bushes so I ran and that's when I crashed into you" Momo exclaimed and Rangiku raised her eyebrows at the crashing into Toshiro part and a sly smile came onto her lips but a warning look from Toshiro soon shut her up.

"So I'm guessing you still fear cabbages?" Toshiro asked with an eyebrow raised as Momo nodded sheepishly.

"So if the cabbages weren't really there then they where an illusion right?" Shuuhie asked and Toshiro nodded.

"Then how come all the illusions feel so life like that you can actually touch them?" Ikkaku asked and Toshiro shrugged with a sigh.

"Maybe there just really really powerful illusions" Toshiro said.

"it seems that so far the fears haven't been to bad, even though Momo's fear of cabbages was turned into some horrible cabbage creature the fear it self wasn't as bad as what it could have been" Yumichika stated.

"Maybe there just playing with us" Renji said frowning.

"whether they are or aren't I think it would probably be best for every one to go off in pairs from now on, then if one person sees an illusion of a fear the other person can shake them out and reassure them that its not real" Toshiro said which everyone agreed with.

"It's settled then, after lunch everyone is to go off in a pair"

After an uneventful lunch everyone got back to searching and Toshiro made sure that he was paired up with Momo. Renji and Rangiku where another pair and Shuuhie and Ikkaku as Yumichika and Izuru where still back at camp.

Rangiku and Renji where flash stepping through the forest when something caught Renji's eye and he stopped, Rangiku noticed and she stopped also.

"What is it?" she asked as she walked to his side and looked to where he was looking.

"I think we've just found something" Renji said as he began to walk forwards with Rangiku following him. They walked through some bushes when Renji seen something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned around and his eyes widened as he quickly leaped at Rangiku knocking them both to the floor. Rangiku sat up and looked at Renji who was looking at something that only he could see.

"What the hell was that for Renji?" she asked with slight annoyance as he quickly turned around to look at her before looking in front of him again.

"I just saved you, you could be a little nicer" Renji said and Rangiku finely realised what was going on.

"Renji what do you see?" Rangiku asked warily.

"A freaking huge chappy the rabbit bunny that has to have been drawn by Rukia... but it's alive" he said and Rangiku had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"you fear chappy the rabbit?" she asked grinning ear to ear and Renji sighed with a shake of his head as he dragged Rangiku away from the charging drawn rabbit.

"No, Rukia's bloody drawings" Renji said and Rangiku rolled her eyes.

"there not that bad, and Renji there's nothing there its just an illusion" Rangiku said as she calmly moved and stood in front of Renji just as the rabbit charged and ran right through her disappearing.

"Oh... you're right, I see what you mean. These illusions do look life like" Renji said in disbelief as Rangiku flicked her golden locks behind her shoulder.

"Tell me about it" she groaned.

"Anyway follow me" Renji said as he led them through the rest of the bushes and some evidence was revealed before them.

"You see this to right?" he asked and Rangiku nodded numbly.

"Yeah, we should probably get some photos and samples" Rangiku said as she walked forward. In front of them where scratch marks in the trees, weird shaped big foot prints on the floor and a girls top that was ripped and muddy. They got out there soul pagers and started taking pictures and tried to collect samples from the scratches and foot prints.

"I think this is about all the samples and evidence we're going to get from here lets head back to camp and share what we've found" Rangiku said as they put away the samples and their soul pagers.

When they got back to camp they where happy to see that Izuru had already started cooking. Apart from Izuru and Yumichika they where the only ones back.

"So did you find anything?" Yumichika asked boredly and Rangiku smiled proudly.

"Yep we did, also did you no Renji fears Rukia's drawings?" she said smiling happily while Renji blushed with embarrassment.

"Rangiku! You don't have to tell everyone" he growled and she looked innocently back at him.

"I didn't tell everyone, I told 2 people... though they will probably tell everyone" she said and renji sighed. They only had to wait for about half an hour before the others had arrived back and Izuru had finished cooking so they where all able to sit and eat while they discussed what had been found.

"So Renji, Rangiku what did you find?" Toshiro asked as the others sat around waiting curiously as well since they hadn't told any what they had actually found yet.

"We found footprints, scratch marks and a girl's shirt" Renji said seriously as Toshiro nodded.

"I also found out about Renji's fear of Rukia's drawings!" Rangiku added in smiling widely while Renji slapped his head in annoyance as some of the new arrivals laughed at him, mainly Ikkaku.

"Rangiku!" Renji said annoyed as she shrugged and carried on eating.

"Now you see what I have to put up with" toshiro mumbled.

"Hey!" Rangiku snapped.

"Anyway, did you collect samples?" Toshiro asked and Renji nodded.

"Yep, we also took photos and brought the t shirt with us" Renji replied.

"good, I think its time to report in with the soul society and send them the evidence, also find out if captain Kurosutchi has found out anything yet" Toshiro said as he brought out his soul pager. He tried to call the department of research and development but the line went all crackly.

"Odd I cant gets hold of them, something's messing with the connection" Toshiro said confused as he started messing with the buttons on his soul pager.

"Maybe try calling a different division and see if you can get through to them" Shuuhie said and Toshiro nodded as he tried to get through to the 13 division who he new always answered but the same thing happened.

"No something's messing with the connection i cant get through to them, we're going to have to send someone back to take the samples and give the information that we have so far" Toshiro said annoyed.

"Ohoh can I go back?" Rangiku jumped and Toshiro shook his head.

"No, you probably wont come back" he said and Rangiku sighed.

"It was worth a shot" she said.

"Renji I would like you to head back to the soul society with the samples and explain what's been happening down here" Toshiro said and Renji nodded.

"Yes captain" he said and everyone finished eating. Once everyone was finished Renji gathered up all the samples and everything and was preparing to leave.

"As soon as the samples have been tested and they find anything out at all please let us no before heading back" Toshiro ordered and Renji nodded in understanding before saying good bye and leaving on his way back to the soul society.

"lets get another early night, Momo setup the barrier please" Toshiro said and Momo nodded and went to set up the barrier while the others started getting ready for bed and soon the only remaining noise was the crackling of the wood on the fire.

* * *

><p>hey well i hope you enjoyed it :D more silly fears hehe XD well please review :) (next chapter is going to be more serious fears and thats all im saying hehe) hopefully ill see you in the nextchappy! :D<p>

starlight3395


	6. Feel the Fear

Hey :D here is the next chapter! This one is more serious so i hope you like it, there is a bit of hitsuhina in this chapter and there will become more in the later chapters ;) so anyway this chapter is over 4000 words long :O so enjoy hehe and thanx again to autumnsflowers for yumichikas fear (yes Yumichika is finally going to have a fear revealed) thanx for reading and reviewing :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- Feel the fear<p>

The morning was quiet. Everyone was up and sat around the fire but there was no talking, everyone was still half asleep. Rangiku and Shuuhie were basically still asleep and where sat side by side, her head had ended up on his shoulder and his head was resting on top of hers.

Izuru since he had some how ended up on cooking duty again was tiredly cooking toast, Momo was sat by his side helping him in anyway she could while yawning every so often. Toshiro was sat near the edge of the barrier just looking out into the forest, Ikkaku was sat staring at the fire and Yumichika was looking in a mirror making him self look nice.

Since Renji had left the night before everyone seemed to be more tired this morning, Toshiro sighed and stood up turning to face camp. He got annoyed at what he saw, the camp looked like it was full of zombies. He sighed and walked over to Izuru and Momo who had just about finished making breakfast.

"What's up with everyone this morning?" Toshiro asked as he joined them, apart from Yumichika they seemed to be the only ones functioning properly.

"I don't no I think every ones just more tired this morning" Momo answered as she covered her mouth to hide a yawn.

"Maybe after breakfast everyone will feel more awake" Izuru said as him and Momo started handing out plates. She gave Ikkaku his and he nodded his head in thanks before looking up and at Rangiku and Shuuhie.

"Who's gonna wake up the lovebirds?" he asked and Momo giggled as she looked at the two.

"You can" Toshiro said smirking slightly.

"OY YOU TWO!" Ikkaku shouted causing both Shuuhie and Rangiku to jump up and look around.

"Huh" Rangiku said as she rubbed her eyes.

"If your gonna do that, do it where no one else has to see" Ikkaku said and Rangiku looked confused before she looked at an equally confused Shuuhie beside her.

"What where we doing?" Rangiku asked confused, and Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

"Its not appropriate to say in front of the young ones or say out loud, just go do it some where private please" Ikkaku said and both Rangiku and Shuuhie looked at each other before turning away with blushes on there faces each having no idea what Ikkaku was going on about but equally embarrassed about what they had apparently done.

The others tried to cover there laughs at the looks on their faces and Ikkaku looked very proud of himself. Even Toshiro was smiling slightly at the sight of his normally loud and annoying lieutenant acting embarrassed and shy. Even though they where on a serious mission, it didn't mean there wasn't anytime for a little fun. Momo gave Rangiku and Shuuhie there breakfasts with a small smile which they both replied to with a smile of there own that is until Momo walked away.

"you should feel happy that she didn't see else she wouldn't be smiling at you like that at all, if you scared me imagine what you would've done to the innocent girl" Ikkaku said but so everyone could still hear it causing blushes to come back on their faces. Everyone ate there breakfast in peace and everyone was definitely more awake now. After breakfast Momo and Izuru cleaned up, Rangiku and Shuuhie avoided each other and Ikkaku sat amused watching them, Toshiro was on his soul pager and Yumichika was looking in his mirror.

"Because of the odd number of people now, three people will have to stay back and keep guard at camp today" Toshiro said and everyone looked up at him with nods and 'yeahs' before getting back to what they where doing.

Yumichika looked back down to his mirror and a shriek escaped his lips. Toshiro ran over to his side to see a hysteric Yumichika examining his face in the mirror.

"how? WHY? Nooo!" Yumichika exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Toshiro asked as the others gathered around also.

"whats wrong? WHATS WRONG? This is what's wrong! Look at it, its hideous!" Yumichika yelled while pointing at his face. The others just looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about? You look fine" Toshiro stated as Yumichika started to hyper ventilate.

"How does this look fine! I look like Ganju Shiba! The most ugly guy in the whole soul society! No no this cant be happening, I'm supposed to look beautiful!" Yumichika shouted rubbing his cheeks.

"No you don't. You look pretty normal to me" Rangiku piped in and Yumichika looked back to his mirror to see that she was indeed right.

" Few. Oh thank god!" he said happily and Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm guessing that's the first fear of the day" Izuru said.

"well now that Yumichika has gotten every ones attention lets sort out who's going out searching today" Toshiro said as the others turned there attention to him.

"Ok Momo, Izuru I would like you two to be one pair, Rangiku and Yumichika are going to be the other, the rest of us will stay back at camp and try and get hold of Renji understood?" Toshiro said while everyone looked at each other.

"Actually captain Hitsugaya would you mind if I was to stay back at camp today and send Shuuhie in my place please" Yumichika asked as Ikkaku smiled slyly.

"Ok, Shuuhie your out on patrol with Rangiku, meet back here at 12 for lunch ok" Toshiro said and with that the two pairs set off to search and patrol while Ikkaku, Yumichika and Toshiro remained at camp.

"So why did you suddenly want to remain back at camp?" Toshiro asked curiously eyeing Yumichika.

"I thought it would be quiet funny to get the two people who are avoiding each other to have to work together right Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked while Ikkaku grinned.

"Yep, I don't no why they believed me but I'm glad they did, its serving as good entertainment" Ikkaku happily said while he went to sit down on the logs while Toshiro rolled his eyes. Toshiro also sat down on the logs and pulled out his soul pager to help him track where the others where, the screen kept crackling and going fuzzy but he could still see where about's they all where.

Shuuhie and Rangiku went along in an awkward silence which was becoming more unbearable by the minute.

"sooo" Shuuhie finally said to break it.

"soo" Rangiku replied.

"I think that Ikkaku was just trying to whined us up, I could here the others laughing" Shuuhie said.

"I guess I thought I heard some laughs but I wasn't sure... and we where asleep so we couldn't have done anything... inappropriate" Rangiku stated.

"I should've known, this is Ikkaku were talking about" Shuuhie said with a sigh.

"Oh he's going to pay when I get back, he's so annoying" Rangiku said punching her fist into her hand.

"It would be my pleasure to help you with that" Shuuhie said with a smile.

"why thank you" Rangiku said as the two laughed.

Izuru and Momo had decided to walk for a while so they could search better, both walked in a comfortable silence but neither of them having any luck of finding anything.

"We've been searching for over an hour now but we've still had no luck, if there's so many of them why haven't we found anything yet?" Izuru asked annoyed and Momo sighed.

"I don't no but we've just got to keep looking, we'll find something eventually, Renji and Rangiku did" Momo said determinedly as she walked on ahead of Izuru who started to follow with a sigh.

She had only walked a couple of steps when the whispering noise invaded her hears. She froze and turned around to tell Izuru but he was stood still a look of shock on his face.

"Izuru?" Momo asked as she walked towards him but he wasn't paying attention to her as his eyes widened in fear.

"Izuru what ever you see it isn't real! It's just an illusion" Momo said but before she could touch his shoulder the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as a cold shiver went down her spine. She gasped as she slowly span around and her eyes widened in fear.

"...what? No? It's just an illusion" Momo said but she couldn't keep her self from shaking.

"If I'm just an illusion then why are you shaking with fear Momo" the person in front her said and she shook her head forcefully.

"Im not, your not real, you cant hurt me, your dead!" Momo shouted as she watched the person slowly and menacingly approach her.

"Then how am I standing before you, aren't you happy to see me, you always did use to be happy to see me" the person said and Momo's fists clenched as she tried to glare at the person.

"You just used me, I may used to have looked up to you but now your nothing to me anymore Aizen" Momo said shakily as she clenched her fists tighter to try and keep her emotions in.

"it doesn't look like that Momo, but you where fun to manipulate, you did everything for me and believed everything I said, you even attacked your beloved child hood friend because I told you so, you where just to weak to no any better, like a puppy obeying its owner" Aizen said as he continued to walk towards Momo who took a step back, she couldn't see Izuru anymore, she could only see Aizen walking towards her.

"I may have been weak but I'm stronger now, why do I need to explain my self to you? Your not real, its an illusion Momo, an illusion" she mumbled to her self as she closed her eyes to stop the tears which had started to fall, her fists where clenched so hard that some droplets of blood fell from them and the whispering in her ears intensified. She opened her eyes to see Aizen right in front of her, she looked up and into his eyes.

"If you've grown stronger, then why are you stood there crying?" Aizen said as he reached down and wiped the tears from Momos eyes who froze under his touch which felt so real.

"If I'm an illusion how can I touch you? You can feel me" he said and Momo stopped breathing.

"you can't be real..." she whispered as she stared up into his eyes, her eyes where wide with disbelief and fear while his where calm.

"Then if Im not, tell me does this hurt" he said before his sword was forcefully shoved through her chest, the exact same spot as the time before. Momo's faces contorted in pain and shock as she slowly looked down to see the sword going through her chest, she gasped for breath as she slowly lifted a hand up to touch the blood falling from the cut. She slowly raised her head to look up at him to see the same expression on his face. A trickle of blood fell from her mouth before Aizen forcefully flung her body from his sword. She hit the ground before rolling down the slope she and Izuru had walked up earlier, hitting quiet a few trees on the way down when her body finally stopped after hitting a fallen log.

Her whole body ached but the most pain came from her chest which she gripped in pain. She slowly raised her head in pain to glare at Aizen who had started making his way towards her.

"You say you've grown stronger but I just easily defeated you, just like I did to your beloved 10th division captain" he said and Momo's eyes widened in panic and shock.

"No you didn't, Toshiro's strong" she choked out and Aizen laughed.

"if he's so strong then how come I've defeated him twice before hand, both of those times because you got hurt, see if you weren't so weak, he wouldn't have to stand up for you and whined up getting hurt. He would have been better off with out you in his life, all you did was cause his pain and misery" Aizen said and Momo's eyes grew wider in fear. She closed her eyes and tryed to concentrate on Toshiro's spiritual pressure but she couldn't sense it at all.

"That isn't going to work, he's already gone but don't worry, you'll be joining him again soon" Aizen said with a smirk.

"N no" she whispered as she choked on a sob and Aizens smile grew.

"You should of seen his face when you tried to kill him, he didn't even put up a fight as you cut his limbs off one by one before you ripped his heart out of his chest with your bare hands. The look on his face when he seen his precious Momo killing him was priceless. Of course it wasn't actually you but he didn't no that" Aizen described to her as tears started to flow from Momo's eyes as her heart ached for Toshiro in her chest.

"No, Shiro-chan... SHIRO-CHAN!" she cried in pain like a small child, every part of her just wanted to see him, to no it wasn't true.

"If your so desperate to see him again then I think its time to finish you off, don't worry I wont make it hurt too much, you served me well after all" Aizen said as he raised his sword and continued to walk towards her. The whispering sound in her ears intensified hurting her head and she seen shadows move from the corner of her eye. She looked up at Aizen in fear just as he was about to bring his sword down on her when Rangiku ran through him and he disappeared.

Rangiku gasped at the state Momo was in and hurriedly picked her up and held her to her chest, Momo's expression Didn't change and she continued to hold her chest as Rangiku flash stepped to the top of the slope.

"Momo, its ok your safe" Rangiku said gently but Momo remained the same her eyes staring off in fear at nothing. Rangiku met up with Shuuhie at the top of the hill who had an unconscious Izuru over his shoulder.

"Come on lets get them back to camp" Shuuhie said and Rangiku gave a quick nod before the two flash stepped towards camp.

When they got there a very concerned Toshiro ran straight up to Rangiku and Momo. Rangiku knelt down on the floor in side the circle of logs and Toshiro knelt down opposite her as Rangiku gently put the girl down on the floor as she continued to stare off and hold her chest. Shuuhie set Izuru down inside the log circle as well as Yumichika and Ikkaku came over to watch both.

"Momo, Momo can you hear me?" Toshiro asked as he stared down at her with a concerned expression on his face. Momo seemed to hear him and her eyes flickered to wards him tears brimming on the edge of her eyes. She sat up slightly and groaned in pain before looking down at her chest. She removed her hands and examined them but there was no blood or cut. She looked back up at Toshiro who was looking down worriedly at her and she burst into tears before flinging herself into his chest.

Toshiro's eyes widened for a second before he wrapped his arms around her shaking body and spoke soothingly to her even though everyone was watching them except Izuru who was still unconscious.

"Sshhh, Momo its ok, what ever you saw it wasn't real, calm down, no ones going to hurt you with us hear" he said gently as he squeezed her gently to try and reassure her. Her sobs started to become less before they finally stopped altogether and she slowly removed herself from Toshiro's chest who looked down at her with a slightly worried expression on his face. Momo sniffled slightly as she wiped the tears from her face. She unconsciously shivered as she remember Aizen wiping her tears away.

"Are you ok Momo?" Rangiku asked worriedly and Momo looked at her and gave her a small nod of her head. At the other end of the log circle Izuru could be heard gasping for air as he suddenly woke up.

"Are you alright?" Shuuhie asked him as Izuru sat up and examined his body looking slightly shocked.

"uh yeah, I'm fine" Izuru replied kind of confused as he looked at all the faces around him.

"Are you hurt at all?" Toshiro asked Momo and she became more aware of the aching of her body, she went to move her leg to stand up but gasped in pain and grabbed it.

"I think my leg may be broken" she managed to say and Izuru crawled over.

"Here let me heal it" he said but she shook her head.

"No its ok, I can do it, plus you've only just woken up" Momo said worriedly to her friend but he shook his head.

"no I want to, I'm sorry I didn't answer you earlier" he said as he began to heal her leg.

"Its ok, it wasn't your fault, I no how bad these fears can be, seriously" she said looking down. Toshiro put his hand on her shoulder but she didn't look up, she felt too ashamed after what Aizen had said to her.

Once her leg was healed everyone sat down on the logs in silence until Toshiro broke it.

"I know you two probably don't want to talk about what happened but we need to know" Toshiro said and Momo nodded her head with a sigh.

"we'll we where walking when I heard the whispering noise, I went to warn Izuru but he wasn't listening to me he was looking out into the distance so I guessed it was a fear and tried to help him but he was in a like trance" Momo said and Izuru sighed.

"I'm sorry Momo, I did hear you but as you said, I guess I was kind of in a trance" Izuru said apologetically to the girl.

"What happened Izuru?" Toshiro asked and he sighed.

"Captain Ichimaru appeared before me, I heard Momo but I was paying more attention to him, he was taunting me with how weak I was and such. We then had a fight but I lost and passed out and that's all I remember before waking up here" Izuru explained staring at the floor and Rangiku unconsciously froze at hearing Gins name.

"Was there anything more about it you could tell us like about the fight?" Toshiro urged, trying to find out any information he could.

"yeah, it felt real, just like a normal fight, everything about it felt real and when his sword hit me it cut me and it hurt and bled, well that was obviously part of the illusion as well since there's no cuts on me just bruises from hitting the floor and trees" Izuru said and Toshiro nodded.

"It sounds like they control your senses then" Shuuhie noted.

"They use everything they can to make you feel complete fear" Toshiro stated grimly and Momo looked down and examined her hands which still had cuts from when she had clenched her fists to hard. Toshiro turned his look to the poor girl and wondered what could have made the lively happy girl so shaken.

"Momo I no you don't want to talk about it but please could you tell us what happened?" Toshiro asked gently as he put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance and she nodded slightly keeping her head down, her hair hiding her eyes.

"As I was trying to warn Izuru I felt someone behind me so I turned around and and..." she said but paused to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat.

"And what was there?" Shuuhie asked gently.

"A Aizen. H he was telling me how weak I was but I new he was just an illusion I kept repeating it to myself that's until he stabbed me through the chest again, then I wasn't to sure anymore" she said emotionlessly. Every ones eyes had widened after hearing Aizens name, it wasn't a name they liked to here, especially Toshiro.

"He threw me from his sword and then he he he" she whispered before choking on a sob and Rangiku came to her side before enveloping her in a hug.

"What did he do?" she asked gently.

"he told me how he killed Toshiro, o of course I didn't believe him at first but then I tried to search for Toshiro's spiritual pressure but I couldn't feel it at all, and then he told me how he used an illusion of me to kill him, he was about to kill me to when Rangiku appeared" Momo said as a couple tears fell from her eyes. Everyone was silent especially Toshiro who was sat in shock at her confession.

"Is there anything you can tell us that might give us any clues?" Yumichika asked to break the silence as it didn't look like anyone else was gonna speak.

"yeah, the whispering, it got louder the more scared I got, it was giving me a head ach in the end, and before Rangiku came threw the Aizen illusion I swear I seen shadows moving out the corner of my eye, but it could've just been my imagination" she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I didn't think I feared him anymore but it must have been in the back of my mind" Momo said as she lifted her head and took a deep breath.

"But that's not the only fear they used against you" Rangiku whispered quietly.

"Don't you think its weird that only captain Hitsugaya and Momo can hear the whispering?" Shuuhie asked and the others nodded.

"Haven't you noticed that they're also the youngest as well, maybe it's because they are still kids that they can hear it" Ikkaku said which Toshiro frowned at unhappily and Momo pouted at.

"We're not kids" they both said at the same time.

"we don't mean it like that but isn't it weird how you two are the youngest and the only ones that can hear it, also that girl that we interviewed she looked much younger then her brother" Yumichika commented and Toshiro nodded.

"I do see your point" he said as camp went silent again this time the silence was broken by Momo. She stood up and out of Rangiku's embrace with a fake smile pasted on her face.

"Im not really hungry, ill be in my tent if anyone needs me" she said as she walked over to her tent though no one missed the tear that fell from her face.

"Ok change of plans after lunch, I would like Yumichika and Ikkaku to replace Momo and Izuru, I think that they could both use a break" Toshiro said and they both nodded.

Lunch went quiet fast and everything was quiet and nothing was said at all and it wasn't long before it was just Izuru, Toshiro and Momo left at camp. Izuru was cleaning up dishes and sorting out the food supply while Toshiro was staring at Momo's tent.

"Hey Izuru can you keep guard for a minute? Just let me no if anything happens" Toshiro said as Izuru nodded and Toshiro headed towards Momo's tent.

"Hey Momo, can I come in?" Toshiro asked as movement was suddenly heard from inside.

"yeah" he heard Momo say. He unzipped the tent and crawled inside before zipping it up again and turning around to see Momo who was looking at Toshiro with a huge fake smile on her face.

"Momo you don't have to pretend around me" Toshiro said as he sat in front of her and the smile disappeared from her face.

"I should've known it wouldn't work on you" she said with a half smile before her face went emotionless again.

"What's bothering you?" Toshiro asked and Momo shook her head.

"Don't worry its nothing" she said and Toshiro raised an eye brow at her.

"Obviously it isn't, is there something that happened with the illusion that your not telling me?" Toshiro asked and Momo sighed.

"Er no it was just the thought of him killing you, especially when I couldn't sense your spiritual pressure" Momo said twiddling her fingers as Toshiro looked sadly at her.

"II guess there was something he said as well" Momo finally said quietly and Toshiro rose his eyebrow.

"And what was that?" he asked quietly as he waited for her to reply, she turned her head to the side as she replied.

"That you'd be better off with out me in your life" she said and Toshiro looked at confused.

"No I wouldn't" he said but she just shook her head before looking back at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, you would, he was right. There's been Too many times when you've been hurt because of me, if I wasn't so weak and could stand up for my self, you wouldn't need to protect me so you wouldn't get hurt. I always drag you in on my problems and it's not fair on you" Momo said forcefully at him and his eyes narrowed.

"I don't no why you think like that but you shouldn't, your not weak, if you are then how did you become a lieutenant? And don't say because of Aizen, you earned your place because you are strong, and as for me getting hurt for standing up for you, that's my fault not yours, I choose to protect you" Toshiro said just as forceful back. Momo looked up at him teary eyed.

"And my life wouldn't be as good if you weren't in it" he said with a smile and Momo smiled back.

"Thank you" she whispered and Toshiro nodded before she looked away again. She looked back when she felt him grab her hands.

"I'm always here for you if you need me" he said gently as he released her hands. Momo looked down at them to see that the cuts that had previously been there had disappeared.

"Ill see you at dinner unless you come out before then, stay in here as long as you need though" Toshiro said as he exited the tent and Momo finally felt happy again.

* * *

><p>Thanx so much for reading! :D please review so i can see your thoughts on this, they always encourage me hehe, well i really hope you liked this chapter, i thought it was about time to make things a little more serious which im not really used to : as you can tell by my writing ^^ well anyway thanx again and im just gonna say the next chapter is hopefully gonna be epic lol :P well dramatic it may be a bit shorter but its gonna be good so stayed tuned for it ;) see you in the next chapter hopefully :P

Starlight3395


	7. Shadows

Hey, i no its been a week and i no this chapter is pretty short compared to the others but well, alot happens in this and i was trying to make it as good as possible, thanx again to my amazing reviewers, i love you guys ;D and thanx so much for reading my story and sticking with it : ) anyway i hope you like this chapter... i apologise for the end ahead of tiem ;'( i felt bad writing it. Lol anyway enjoy and plz review hehe

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- Shadows<p>

Toshiro's eyes snapped open as he sat up in his sleeping bag, his eyes searched around him. The rest of the day before had gone quiet quickly after lunch and no other major incidents had happened so everyone had gone to bed after a nice quiet evening.

Toshiro slipped out of his sleeping bag and grabbed Hyorinmaru. The reason for his unease was the whispering noise which had awoken him from his slumber. He quietly unzipped his tent and slipped out before zipping it back up again. He didn't want to wake the others if there wasn't anything serious going on. He turned his head to the side when he heard another zip unzip. He looked just in time to see Momo's head emerge from her tent.

"Momo?" he asked quietly as she quickly got out and zipped her tent back up.

"Did you hear it to Shiro-chan?" she asked quietly and he nodded.

"Yeah, and its captain Hitsugaya. What are you doing out here?" he whispered back and she looked at him confused.

"The same thing you are, I came to investigate" she whispered back with a roll of her eyes.

"Ok, but be careful. It must be coming from outside the barrier, nothing can break it" Toshiro whispered and Momo nodded.

"lets brake it get outside and seal it up again, I don't want the others to be woken up unless its serious" Toshiro replied and Momo nodded as she broke the barrier as the two left before putting it back up around the other sleeping soul reapers.

"ok if you make your way that way around camp and ill make my way this way around and we'll meet up on the other side" Toshiro whispered but more loudly now they were outside of camp and Momo nodded her head in understanding as both of them slowly made their way around the outside of the camp, their Zanpakutos raised in front of them as they looked around the dark trees looking for any movement or signs of life, well death.

They both met up on the other side each having no luck. They both put their swords away with a sigh.

"I don't think we're going to find anything, especially in the dark, I think we should just continue searching during the day" Toshiro said frustrated and Momo nodded.

"Sure" she said as she went to break the barrier when Toshiro seen something move out of the corner of his eye.

"Wait" he said quickly and Momo dropped her hands and turned around to face him.

"What is it?" she asked curiously as she tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Didn't you see that?" he asked and she shook her head as he walked towards the forest slightly, Momo stood and watched him with a confused look on her face.

"What did you see?" she asked as she looked curiously at him, he shrugged and turned back around.

"I don't no... MOMO LOOK OUT!" Toshiro shouted as he ran and knocked himself and Momo out of the way.

"What?" she asked confused as she looked up to see a load of shadows swarm around where she was just stood.

"are they hollows?" she asked her eyes wide as she watched the dark shadows move around, she looked around herself to see shadows moving everywhere.

"I don't know but I think its time to fight" Toshiro stated grimly as he pulled his Zanpakuto from his back and Momo pulled hers from her waist, both got into fighting positions as the shadows swarmed at them.

They both slashed and stabbed but nothing was really working, their Zanpakutos just sliced through them breaking them up for a moment before they joined back together and both of them where getting tired.

"Snap Tobiume!" Toshiro heard Momo shout and turned around just in time to see a fireball go through a load of the shadows and he decided that it was a probably a good time to release his.

"Rise upon the frosted heavens Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro shouted as the giant frozen dragon appeared glowing eerily in the moonlight, his red eyes glinting dangerously as Toshiro directed the dragon at a large group of shadows which disappeared on contact.

Toshiro finding this technique much more useful carried on using his giant ice dragon to destroy the groups of shadows that towered over him all around him, the surrounding area was now beginning to become covered with ice as the temperature dropped even more then it already was.

The area was now surrounded by flashes of pink fire, the icy blue back of the giant ice dragon and the ever growing shadows. Smoke was starting to arise from the explosions of Tobiume and Toshiro was finding it harder by the moment to see where abouts Momo was, the only way he could spot her way the lighting of Tobiume every so often.

"why haven't the others woken up yet?" Toshiro heard Momo shout over to him and he looked over at camp to see it still silent, surely the others should've awoken by now with all the noise from the explosions and the rawrs of Hyorinmaru.

"I don't know!" he shouted back as he destroyed another lot of shadows which where soon replaced by another group of them.

"This is useless, they just keep coming back!" Momo shouted as she quickly wiped some sweat from her forehead before throwing another fire ball.

"We have to keep fighting!" Toshiro shouted back but he to was beginning to feel tired. He gritted his teeth and focused on directing Hyorinmaru at the dark beings.

Things seemed to be going better for Toshiro now; the shadows had shrunk in numbers if only a little which meant that him and Momo must be doing something right. Well that was until he heard a scream behind him. He whipped around but couldn't see anything over the tower of shadows which seemed to being enclosing in on something... or someone.

"Toshiro!" Toshiro heard Momo shout and he immediately abandoned his shadows and started attacking the shadows surrounding his friend.

"Momo!" Toshiro shouted as he ran forwards slashing his way threw the shadows in front of him trying to reach his childhood friend. She finally came into view and was slashing at them viciously but there was too many closing in on her.

"Momo hold on!" Toshiro shouted when his arm was forcefully yanked backwards. Toshiro turned around in shock and looked at his arm which was being held back by the shadows.

"W what?" he asked as he tried to pull free when his other arm was grabbed. He growled and tried to struggle free but his arms felt like they were stuck in cement. His head snapped back around when he heard Momo shout.

"let me go!" she shouted as she struggled against their grip, Tobiume was now on the floor and both of her arms where being bent behind her back at awkward angles, one of the shadows continued to push her arm and she screamed out in pain as it snapped.

"Momo!" Toshiro shouted his eyes wide as he struggled even harder now, his spiritual pressure flaring, and teeth ground together as he struggled to go help his childhood friend.

Tears leaked from Momo's eyes from the pain as they continued to bend her arms back further but she kept fighting. She started trying to kick them but with no use has her feet just went through them. She finally managed to struggle free but fell forward onto the floor.

Toshiro watched her anxiously as he continued trying to get free from his shadows, she scrambled to get back up when a shadow stepped down on her back and she grunted as she hit the floor. She raised her head and looked at Toshiro, her eyes wild with fear as tears dripped from them, her bottom lip quivered slightly, her hair fell loosely in tangles around her face, her cloth discarded and muddy on the ground. His eyes mirrored hers as he desperately struggled to free himself, he had to save his best friend at all costs.

"Shiro-chan!" she cried out her voice wavering as tears fell from her fear stricken eyes and Toshiro struggled more letting out frustrated grunts and growls as he struggled and wiggled doing everything he could to get out of the shadows grip. He looked at Momo who was now hanging onto the ground with her good arm for dear life as the shadows surrounded the bottom half of her body, trying to pull her into the trees, her fingers slid through the mud as she tried desperately to keep her grip. His eyes widened at what he seen and a furious growl passed his lips as he raised his spiritual pressure, the shadows holding his arms started to shake under the pressure and he was finally able to break free.

"Momo!" he shouted as he ran toward her. Her broken arm was lying uselessly at her side and her other hand was holding onto the ground as the shadows tryed to pull her towards the forest. She looked up helplessly at Toshiro, he was just about to grab her hand when her hand gave way and she was pulled quickly backwards quickly into the forest as a high pitched scream left her lips and pierced through Toshiro's heart and soul. He dropped to his knees and grabbed his hair as he screamed her name into the sky as a silent icy tear fell down his cheek.

"MOMO!" Toshiro shouted at the top of his lungs as she disappeared, true pain evident in his voice. Once again he had failed his childhood friend and this time there was no getting her back.

"SHIRO-CHAN!" he heard her scream at the top of her voice before the forest went silent once again.

* * *

><p>Noooo momo, nooo toshiro... im soo cruel. :'( i know i know but please review and let me no what you think and what you think may happen in the next chappy and ill hopefully see you there, next chappy will also be short but... i cant say i dont want to give anything away cause im mean :D mwhaha im gonna go sit in a corner now and think of what a mean person i am, so see you soon :P<p>

starlight


	8. A Better Night Afterall?

Hey heres the next chapter, sorry for leaving you with that cliff hanger before and thanks for the reviews! though im slightly worried since someone thought the last chapter was funny... it wasn't supposed to be funny :L ill guess i need to work on the future serious chapters. Anyway heres the next chapter i wont keep you from it any longer.

* * *

><p>chapter 8- A better Night Afterall?<p>

previously...

"_Momo!" he shouted as he ran toward her. Her broken arm was lying uselessly at her side and her other hand was holding onto the ground as the shadows tryed to pull her towards the forest. She looked up helplessly at Toshiro, he was just about to grab her hand when her hand gave way and she was pulled quickly backwards quickly into the forest as a high pitched scream left her lips and pierced through Toshiro's heart and soul. He dropped to his knees and grabbed his hair as he screamed her name into the sky as a silent icy tear fell down his cheek._

"_MOMO!" Toshiro shouted at the top of his lungs as she disappeared, true pain evident in his voice. Once again he had failed his childhood friend and this time there was no getting her back._

"_SHIRO-CHAN!" he heard her scream at the top of her voice before the forest went silent once again._

* * *

><p>"Shiro-chan! SHIRO-CHAN! SHIRO-CHAN!" Momo shouted as she shook him roughly and he finally awoke and jumped up into a sitting position with a sharp gasp. His eyes were unfocused as he looked down breathing heavily, not really registering what was going on around him.<p>

"Shiro-chan are you ok?" Momo asked gently and he looked up to see a worried expression on her face, behind her was Rangiku, who also looked extremely worried and Izuru and Yumichika who looked slightly concerned. Toshiro looked back at Momo and before any of them could register what was going on Toshiro threw his arms around her and buried his head in her shoulder. Momo froze up from shock and Rangiku smiled sadly in the background. Izuru and Yumichika had very shocked expressions on there faces as they took in the normally icy cold captain hugging the gentle girl, Rangiku quickly shooed them out and followed them herself but not before she looked back to see Momo hug Toshiro back.

Momo gently wrapped her arms around Toshiro as she finally got over her shock.

"It felt so real, I thought id lost you" Momo heard Toshiro whisper and she froze up again. His nightmare was about her? She didn't say anything but rubbed Toshiro's back trying to comfort him while trying to get her head around the fact that his nightmare had been about her. After a couple of minutes Momo felt him release her so released her grip also as he sat back. After a couple seconds silence Momo spoke up.

"Are you ok Toshiro?" Momo asked gently, concern evident in her gentle brown eyes. Toshiro let the name slip as he looked up at her, his piercing turquoise eyes gazed seriously into hers.

"As long as you are" he replied back quietly and Momo nodded slightly still looking worriedly at her best friend. It was silent for a while longer before Momo finally got the courage to ask what had been on her mind since Toshiro had woken up.

"What was it about?" she asked curiously and quietly, Toshiro looked back up at her, his eyes turning slightly dark before he looked back down at the ground.

"We where out in the forest searching because we heard the whispering noise when we got ambushed by these shadows. There was too many and we couldn't defeat them, they ended up catching us. They hurt you and I couldn't do anything to stop them except watch and when I finally got free I was to late, they took you away" he said as his fists gripped the material of the sleeping bag he was sat in and the temperature dropped slightly. Momo looked at him slightly shocked, especially when she seen a small droplet of water trickle down his cheek, he was vulnerable, his defences had come tumbling down and Momo now didn't see the strong, cold captain of the 10th division who was not afraid of anything but the young boy she had grown up with all those years ago and on instinct she pulled him into a hug, a tear of her own falling down her cheek at seeing her friend like this. She gently layed one of her hands over his clenched one and it immediately relaxed.

"Im sorry Shiro-chan" she whispered and Toshiro's eyes widened with confusion as he pulled away from her slightly causing her to look up.

"Why are you saying sorry?" he asked confused and Momo shrugged slightly as she snuffled.

"I don't no, maybe because I put you through all this pain" she said as she smiled slightly though her slips trembled with the effort.

"Stupid, it wasn't you, it was the hollows. You have nothing to be sorry for" Toshiro said gently as he wiped the tear from Momo's cheek and she smiled gently at him.

"Ok" she said as she pulled him back into a hug before releasing him.

"Hey Momo?" Toshiro asked and she looked at him curiously.

"yes?" she replied.

"How did you no I was having a nightmare?" Toshiro asked looking at her curiously.

"it got really cold and then we heard you screaming and shouting so we came here when your spiritual pressure just started flaring, and then when I was about to wake you up you shouted my name and you sounded like you where in so much pain" Momo explained and Toshiro nodded as he looked down, slightly embarrassed but also because he felt bad.

"Well I'm sorry for worrying you all" he said as he looked back up at Momo who smiled in reply.

"It's ok, every ones having a hard time with their fears" she said and Toshiro nodded.

"Well I better get back to bed, ill see you tomorrow Shiro-chan" she said as she went to leave when Toshiro's hand around her wrist stopped her.

"Huh?" she said as she turned her head to look back at him.

"Thats captain Hitsugaya to you" he said and Momo rolled her eyes but when he didn't let go she raised an eyebrow.

"Was there something else you wanted Toshiro?" she asked before he looked away.

"Erm would you mind sleeping here for the rest of the night, please" he asked and Momo's eyes softened though she did blush slightly.

"Of course Shiro-chan" she said and Toshiro smiled slightly.

"Thanks, I just want to no that your ok, no doubt that that's going to be on my mind now" he said and Momo looked sadly at him.

"Anytime Toshiro" she said as he moved over in his sleeping bag and unzipped the zip as Momo slipped in before zipping it back up. Toshiro put his arm under Momo's neck and around her shoulders as she curled into his side and put her head on his chest. It was a bit cramped but they where both small so there was enough room for the both of them.

"Doesn't this remind you of when we where younger?" Momo asked quietly not wanting to break the comfortable atmosphere that had developed around them.

"Yeah it does, you better not wet the bed bed wetter" Toshiro said back teasingly causing Momo to pout and blush.

"I don't do that anymore!" she whined back and Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"Sure you don't" he replied and Momo frowned.

"I don't Shiro-chan!" she whined back and Toshiro sighed.

"What ever you say and that's captain Hitsugaya bed wetter Momo" Toshiro replied and Momo smiled with a content sigh.

"Good night Shiro-chan" she said quietly as she closed her eyes.

"Good night bed wetter" he replied also shutting his and the night was quiet once again as everyone drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>See! See! Im not mean enough to actually kill Momo off :P i Could never kill Momo off or leave toshiro like that lol ;) anyway i really hope you enjoyed this fluffy little chapter : ) please review and let me no what you thought i love reading my reviews hehe :D anyway the next chapter will be more investigating and will they finally find out anything? *hint hint* well i hope to see you guys in the next chapter ;D thanx so much for reading bye! : ) and dont forget to review hehe<p>

Starlight3395


	9. Face your fear

Hey :D heres the next chapter, took me a little longer then normal because of my sisters birthday :P well its finally here, this chapter is mainly about Yumichika and Rangiku so a little bit different then normal but i hope you enjoy :D and thanx so much for all the lovely reviews :3

* * *

><p>Chapter 9- Face your Fear<p>

Momo's eyes slowly drifted open and a yawn escaped her lips as she woke up from her slumber. As he eyes adjusted she noticed that she wasn't in her tent and she then became aware of the steady beating under her head and she finally remembered what happened last night. She slowly lifted her head off Toshiro's chest and her sleepy brown eyes met piercing turquoise which also looked slightly sleepy. Momo took in his appearance, even though his eyes where still piercing they looked slightly drowsy, his snowy hair was dishevelled and messy from sleep and she smiled drowsily at him.

"What are you smiling at bed wetter?" Toshiro asked as he raised himself slightly leaning on his elbows.

"You look funny" she said quietly and Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"And you don't?" he asked as he looked at her hair which was all messy and she blushed with embarrassment.

"Probably not as funny as you" she mumbled as she lifted her hand to her mouth to conceal another yawn.

"Your hair looks like a birds nest" Toshiro said and Momo rolled her eyes.

"And Shiro-chan's hair looks like candy floss" Momo said with a small giggle and Toshiro frowned.

"That's captain Hitsugaya to you bed wetter" Toshiro muttered embarrassed as Momo sat up and stretched Toshiro doing the same. Momo's smile faded from her face when she realised she had to get up.

"Why does it have to be morning already?" Momo moaned as she unzipped the sleeping bag and slipped out into the slightly cold tent. Toshiro just rolled his eyes at Momo's childishness.

"You should probably get back to your tent now and get ready" Toshiro stated as he to got out of his sleeping bag.

"Yeah, well ill see you soon then" Momo said as she quickly unzipped the tent and slipped out before zipping it back up again. Toshiro listened until he heard the zip on her tent before he started getting ready.

Momo slipped back in her tent and did the zip up before turning around to see a curious Rangiku staring curiously at her.

"So where have you been all night?" Rangiku asked as she continued to stare at Momo, a sly smile on her face.

"I I was with Toshiro why?" Momo asked nervously, blushing under the busty girls stare.

"So what where you two doing?" Rangiku asked as she raised an eyebrow as Momo crawled over to her vacant sleeping bag.

"Sleeping, I stayed in there in case he had another nightmare" Momo explained as Rangiku rolled over so she could continue to stare the girl down.

"Sure you did" was all Rangiku said before the two got ready.

"Hey did you see Momo leave captain Hitsugaya's tent this morning?" Shuuhie asked Izuru as they sat on the logs waiting for the others and Izuru looked at him confused.

"No, did she stay in there last night then?" Izuru asked curiously and Shuuhie shrugged.

"I don't no, though I guess she did since I didn't hear her get up this morning and her hair was messy" Shuuhie stated before Ikkaku got involved.

"Did I just hear that Momo stayed in the captain's tent last night?" Ikkaku asked walking over and sitting beside them, a grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I seen her leaving his tent this morning" Shuuhie said and Ikkaku's grin grew.

"Aren't they a little young to be..." Ikkaku started but was cut off when someone spoke behind him.

"What are you guys talking about?" they heard an icy voice say behind them and they froze up.

"Er nothing captain" Izuru said nervously and Toshiro crossed his arms.

"I'm not deaf and I think everyone here could hear you talking, yes Momo left my tent this morning and yes she did stay in my tent last night. Does anyone have a problem with that?" Toshiro asked coldly.

"No captain" Shuuhie said and Toshiro nodded before he went and sat at the edge of the barrier. Not minutes after Momo and Rangiku left their tent, they had heard the guys talking and Rangiku had wanted to hear her captains reaction.

"Good morning" Rangiku said as she went and sat down next to Shuuhie.

"Morning" came some reply's before camp went silent again.

"I'll start making breakfast then" Momo said since no one was saying anything as she got up and went over to the small cooker to start cooking. A sigh soon came from Toshiro and Rangiku looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong captain?" she asked as Toshiro stood up and walked over to where everyone was sat and sat down.

"There still hasn't been anything from Renji, he should've at least made contact by now" Toshiro said as he stared down at his soul pager before putting it away.

"Maybe he can't get connection, like when you where trying to get hold of soul society and it wasn't working" Shuuhie said and Toshiro shook his head.

"Yes but he would've at least come back by now to tell us if anything had been found out or not" Toshiro stated as she sat down.

"I guess that is true" Izuru said when Momo's voice interrupted the conversation.

"Breakfast is ready" she said and Izuru got up and helped her give everyone their breakfast.

"So captain what was all that about last night then?" Shuuhie finally asked the question that had been on every ones minds.

"They used a fear against me like they have been doing with everyone" Toshiro stated and Momo looked nervously at him, it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it even though he new he would have to.

"So what happened captain?" Rangiku asked curiously, she already new that it involved Momo but that was all.

"Momo and I heard the whispering sound so went to investigate when we where ambushed by these shadows, we couldn't defeat them and Momo was..." Toshiro said but didn't finish but it was pretty obvious what had happened, they had all heard the pain in his voice when he screamed her name last night.

"didn't Momo mention seeing a shadow before?" Izuru asked after a long silence and Momo nodded.

"Yeah, when I was the most scared before" she said thinking back to her encounter with the illusion of Aizen.

"So where these shadows strong then?" Ikkaku asked and Toshiro shrugged.

"when we where fighting them they didn't seem to strong, but when just using our Zanpakuto with out shikai they would just regenerate, only with our shikai did we actually get anywhere and then there where to many, we also couldn't really physically touch them but they could us" Toshiro explained as the other sat patiently listening.

"What do you think of these shadows captain? Do you think they're important?" Rangiku asked seriously and Toshiro shrugged again.

"at this moment I really don't no, we wont no until we get any information back from the soul society, and since Renji hasn't come back yet, Shuuhie once we're finished here I want you to take back all this new information and see why Renji hasn't come back yet" Toshiro said and Shuuhie nodded.

"Yumichika, Momo I want you to stay back and keep guard at camp today and keep an eye out for Renji or Shuuhie, Izuru, Ikkaku I want you to go and search the north side of the forest and Rangiku your coming with me to search the south is everyone clear?" Toshiro ordered and they all gave determined nods. Once everyone finished break fast Shuuhie headed off towards Urahara's shop and the other two pairs headed off into the forest leaving Momo and Yumichika back at camp.

Momo was cleaning up while Yumichika was sat back with his eyes closed relaxing. An image started to appear from behind Yumichika's closed eyes, he concentrated trying to make it clearer, the image became clearer revealing a wavering black shadow like figure, Yumichika was about to shake it off and ignore it when a hole appeared in its chest and mouth full of shiny white teeth appeared.

"you cant hide the truth from them forever" it whispered before it was replaced by an image of him using the true power of his Zanpakuto with Ikkaku and his captain watching behind him, disgusted and disappointed looks on their faces. His eyes snapped open and he sat upright.

Momo sensed his movement and turned around to face him.

"Is everything ok Yumichika?" she asked as she looked at him, his eyes glared at the ground while his lips formed a thin line.

"Yumichika?" she asked as she stood up and walked over to him. He finally looked up to see her worried face and he relaxed slightly.

"I'm fine, its just them hollows messing with me" he explained and she looked curiously at him.

"Did they show you a fear?" she asked curiously and he sighed.

"I guess you could call it that, to me its more of a secret nobody, especially my division can never no about, if they new, I don't want to no what would happen" he said making Momo even more confused and curious.

"What do you mean, what don't you want your division to no about" she asked and he looked at her.

"This stays between me and you" he said and she nodded still confused.

"You've seen my shikai haven't you, Fuji Kujaku. That isn't my Zanpakutos full power" he started and Momo's eyes widened slightly.

"What?" she asked and Yumichika smiled slightly.

"Fuji Kajaku is a nickname I use for my Zanpakuto, you see my Zanpakuto hates the colour wisteria or lavender as you might say, so by calling it Fuji Kajuku, a colour which it hates it sulks and doesn't go to full power" he explained and Momo nodded slightly still a little confused.

"So what is your Zanpakutos real name?" she asked curiously.

"Its real name is Ruri'iro Kujaku and is a kido type" Yumichika said and Momo's eyes widened.

"A kido type?" she asked and he nodded.

"Ruri'iro Kujaku traps the opponent in vines and drains their Reiatsu which is collected by energy buds on the vines, the buds use the Reiatsu to bloom into flowers, once the flowers are fully bloomed and my opponent is defeated I can eat the flowers to restore my power and heal myself" Yumichika explained and though it didn't seem possible Momo's eyes widened even more.

"Wow, that sounds amazing, how come i've never seen you use it?" she asked curiously and the smile came off Yumichika's face as he sighed.

"my captain and division despise kido type Zanpakuto, if they knew about mine my captain and Ikkaku would hate me and I would probably be kicked out of squad 11, that's why no one in my division can no about it" he explained and Momo smiled at him.

"Does anyone else no about it?" she asked and Yumichika nodded.

"Yeah Shuuhie does" he said and Momo nodded.

"It must be hard, you have an amazing Zanpakuto that you wont use the full power of because you don't want your captain and friend to hate you" Momo said sadly and Yumichika shrugged.

"I'm used to it, as long as they don't find out" he said and Momo nodded.

"Your really strong, I wouldn't be able to hide something like that if I needed to, you also defeat really powerful enemies with out using your full power, that shows how strong you are. I think that if your captain and Ikkaku where to find out, I don't think they would hate you, well i don't no about captain Kenpachi but Ikkaku is your friend, even though you have this amazing Zanpakuto you wont use it because you don't want them to find out and hate you, you want to show that you don't need to use a kido type to be strong and I think Ikkaku wouldn't hate you because of it" Momo said and Yumichika smiled.

"maybe your right, but still I don't want them to find out" he said and Momo nodded.

"Thanks I guess Momo" he said and she nodded as she got up.

"Your welcome, and don't worry, your secrets safe with me" she said before she went back to cleaning and Yumichika got his mirror out.

Rangiku and Toshiro where flash stepping threw the forest when they both came to a sudden halt. Rangiku looked up and looked behind her, she could've sworn she heard a bush rustle, she looked around and seen another bush rustle as well as a flash of lavender coloured hair and she immediately ran after it.

"Rangiku, be careful I hear the ... Rangiku!" Toshiro started until he noticed Rangiku had disappeared; he immediately started following her spiritual pressure.

"Hey wait up!" Rangiku shouted as she followed the person with lavender coloured hair.

"Gin!" she shouted his name and He finally stopped and turned around and Rangiku also stopped and stared at him.

"I no your just an illusion" she stated and he shrugged.

"Well then Ran-chan why did you chase me?" he asked smiling at her. Rangiku shrugged.

"I don't know, I just wanted to see your face again, whether your an illusion or not" Rangiku said with a smile of her own as Gin stepped forwards.

"Silly ran-chan, just like always" gin said and Rangiku rolled her eyes.

"I no this is an illusion for fear or what ever but Im glad I can see you" she said while looking at the floor before looking back up at him, he stepped forward again but this time Rangiku stepped back.

"Whats wrong Ran-chan?" gin asked and Rangiku shook her head with a sad smile.

"Just because I'm glad to see you doesn't mean I'm going to let you near me, Your an illusion made for my fear" she said and gin shrugged.

"Why? Do you fear that I'll hurt you?" he asked tilting his head to the side. Rangiku shook her head.

"I no you wouldn't hurt me physically" she stated and Gins smile grew.

"Maybe mentally?" he asked as he took another step forward and this time Rangiku let him.

"Maybe a little" she said as he continued to get closer to her until he was right in front of her. He then leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Or maybe me leaving you again" she shivered as his breath tickled her ear and at the accuracy of his words.

"That may be more accurate, but that's a fear I can handle" she whispered back as she stepped away from him, turned and started to walk away.

"Hey! Ran-chan wait!" he said as he ran up behind her, grabbed her shoulders and turned him around to face him.

"what are you doing?" he asked curiously and Rangiku shook her head looking straight at him, trying not to show what she was actually feeling.

"Walking away before you do, I've lived with out you for a while now, Your dead. I can live with out you for longer, that doesn't mean I don't miss you though" she said before she looked down at the floor again and gin started stroking her cheek.

"I wasn't going to leave my Ran-chan, after all this is my last chance with you" he said gently and Rangiku closed her eyes and relaxed her head into his hand for a few minutes before her eyes opened and she stepped back slightly making sure she didn't look at him.

"well I better get going now, my captains probably wondering where I am" she said her tone emotionless as she stepped back a bit further and turned to walk away when Gins hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Don't leave me, not yet" he said quietly and Rangiku looked at the floor, her hair covering her eyes from view.

"I miss you" she whispered as she went to step away when she was roughly pulled back towards him, being spun around in the process so she was facing him just as his lips crashed down on hers. Rangiku's eyes widened in shock, she was too stunned to do anything so she just stood there as gin kissed her tenderly. He finally pulled away after what felt like hours to Rangiku had just been seconds.

"That's something I've just always wanted to do" he said as he licked his lips and Rangiku blushed slightly before she sighed looking off to the side of him.

"I I cant do this, it isn't fair. Giving me things I've always wanted but can never have. Is this what It's all about?" Rangiku asked as a couple of tears slipped down her face.

"Of course not, I've never wanted to hurt you. I love you Ran-chan" gin said as he gently brushed away her tears. Rangiku shook her head with her eyes closed before looking back up at him sadly, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"I love you to Gin but your dead" she managed to get out as she lowered her head, a couple more tears escaping.

"No Im not, im right here, just like I always am" he said before he released her and stepped back causing her to look up.

"Come join me" he said holding a hand out towards her and she looked at him confused.

"Come with me, you can be with me forever, leave the others they Don't need you but I do" he said as a load of shadows appeared behind him and Rangiku gasped at the sight remembering what Toshiro had said.

"No gin" she said with a shake of her head glaring at the shadows behind him.

"Please Ran-chan, I need you the others don't" he said desperately and this time Rangiku glared slightly at him.

"Your wrong, the others do need me, more then they think they do and I cant just leave them like you left me" Rangiku said while images of her friends flashed threw her head, the couples she still wanted to get together, her drinking buddies, her friends from the world of the living and all the souls she had helped through her time of being a soul reaper.

"People need me" she said as she stared determinedly at him.

"Your wrong Ran-chan, what happens when you finally get Momo and your captain together, they wont want you around anymore, they'll have each other, same with the other couples you want to set up, your drinking buddies and other friends, they have other people they don't need you and there are plenty of other soul reapers around to help lost souls, they don't actually need you, they have others where as I have no one but you" gin said. Rangiku looked down in thought, what gin said was true, they would all move on with out her, they would miss her but they would move on. She took a deep breath and looked back up at gin.

"So you are trying to leave me again, I either walk into my death and be with you or live with out you" she said looking sadly up and at him and he shrugged still smiling.

"It's your choice Ran-chan" he said and Rangiku hung her head and closed her eyes for a moment breathing deeply before she looked back up to him. She slowly started to walk towards him and his smile grew. The shadows behind him started to move more violently in anticipation. When she was finally in front of him she looked up with a small sad smile.

"I guess I'm going to have to live with out you" she said and the smile left his face.

"But the others will eventually leave you, they wont need you eventually then you'll be all alone" he said and Rangiku shook her head with a small smile as she looked up at him, she lifted her hand and touched his cheek.

"I'll take my chances, they need me right now and that's all that matters, if they grow away eventually then they do, but they are my friends and we all stick together no matter what" she said as she went up onto her toes and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry Gin, but you'll always be in my heart" she said as she turned away but not before looking at the shadows that where now shivering, and she started to walk away. She stopped when a fierce wind blew past her and she new that it was over.

"Good bye" she whispered before she heard rustling in the bushes in front of her. She raised her head just in time to see her white haired captain appear.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned she nodded slightly as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Yep just perfect" she said quietly putting a fake smile on her face, Toshiro looked at her concerned but also confused.

"Did you see a fear?" he asked and Rangiku looked down with a shrug.

"I guess you could say that" she whispered before looking at his concerned face again.

"Than what happened?" he asked even more confused.

"I faced it" she said before flashing stepping back towards camp as more tears fell from her eyes leaving a dumbstruck Toshiro stood by himself though it wasn't to long before he followed her back to camp.

"so That's what we've got to do, face our fears" he thought to himself as he flash stepped back to camp not seeing the shadows of the trees behind him bending out of shape and shaking, a white mask forming over one of them.

"Looks like we're going to have to step up are game" one of the shadows whispered while others around it also started to.

"the man with the 69 tattoo will be the last one to leave this place, by now he and the red head would've warned others how they cant get back in" another shadow whispered.

"No Worries we should be finished with this lot before anyone else comes to help" another whispered.

"I'm looking forward to it, these ones are the tastiest smelling ones we've ever had, especially the young girl and boy"

"The young ones are always the tastiest"

"It's only a matter of time" another shadow whispered before they disappeared back into the shadows on the trees.

* * *

><p>Thanx for reading! :D i hope you enjoyed this chapter a little bit of rangikuXgin cause i love them :3 well thanx for reading and i hope you enjoyed it :D the next chapter will be about them trying to figure out how to face their fears, so until then plz review! :D and ill hopefully see you in the next chapter ;) thanx so much for reading again :3<p>

Starlight3395


	10. Fear Fighting

Hey guys :D we're finally at chapter 10! and this is the longest chapter so far by alot i dont no how it happened but this chapter is nearly 6000 words long :O i guess i got carried away ehehehhe, well anyway i hope you enjoy there are little hints of hitsuhina but not to much lol anyway please enjoy this chapter and thanx again for the reviews... or review lol :D anyway enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 10- Fear Fighting<p>

Toshiro arrived back at camp to see everyone else already there and sat on the logs looking curiously at Rangiku. Toshiro walked over and sat down opposite her. She lifted her head and looked at him her tears had since dried but you could still see some of the marks on her face.

"Rangiku I no you don't want to talk about it but do you mind just telling us the important stuff" Toshiro asked and Rangiku nodded.

"Well there isn't really much to it. I just had to face him" Rangiku stated and Toshiro nodded.

"What was your fear?" Izuru asked curiously and Rangiku shrugged slightly with a shake of her head.

"It wasn't so much a fear I guess but more of something that had been on my mind. Gin. That's who I had to face" Rangiku said and Toshiro nodded again and realised why she didn't really want to talk much.

"There's only one thing that I think had great importance and that was the shadows that appeared. Gin was trying to get me to go with him threw them and as I walked towards him they seemed ... excited, I don't no if that's the right word but they where moving a lot in anticipation and when I gave the answer they didn't want and turned to walk away I caught a glimpse of them before had fully turned and they were shivering but that's all I seen of them before walked away" Rangiku explained and Toshiro's expression turned more serious.

"I think its to much of a coincidence to rule out the shadows as something nothing anymore since they come up to much, I don't no what they've got to do with everything but I think there important" Toshiro said as the others agreed and Yumichika thought back to the shadow figure he had seen in his head.

"May I leave captain?" Rangiku asked and Toshiro nodded his features softened slightly as he looked at his lieutenant. As she got up and went to her tent, Momo watched her leave sadly.

"Well I think that our next action before anything else would be to face our fears, that way they won't have anything to use against us. Until everyone has faced there fears we will stay in the barrier. Is everyone clear?" Toshiro asked and the others nodded with yes captains. Since the discussion had finished and smaller conversations had started up around the group Momo got up and headed towards her and Rangiku's tent.

"Um Rangiku can I come in?" Momo asked nervously until she heard a yes from the other side. She quickly entered and did the tent up before she turned to look at Rangiku.

"Rangiku what's wrong?" Momo asked worriedly as she seen the tears on her face.

"Nothing, don't worry about it Momo" was all she answered and Momo gave her a hug.

"Momo you won't ever leave me will you, once you get with captain you won't forget me" Rangiku asked and Momo blushed.

"Er me and Toshiro are just friends and of course not Rangiku, your one of my best friends I would never leave you" Momo replied and Rangiku nodded.

"Thanks Momo and you and captain will get together, no need to deny your feelings" Rangiku said and Momo's blush darkened.

"R R Rangiku what are you talking about?" Momo stuttered and Rangiku let out a little laugh as she moved away from Momo's hug.

"If you don't have feelings for him then why are you blushing?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and Momo's face now looked like a tomato.

"I I'm not blushing" she stuttered again and Rangiku rolled her eyes.

"Of course your not, but seriously Momo thank you" she said with a small smile. Momo's blush finally started to fade as she smiled back at her busty friend.

"Your welcome Rangiku, are you going to come out and join us?" Momo asked and Rangiku nodded.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes" she said and Momo nodded in understanding before leaving the tent.

They waited until Rangiku had come back out who looked a lot happier now before they begun.

"Ok if this is going to work we need to be honest about are fears no matter how stupid they may be" Toshiro stated and everyone gave determined nods.

"Ok Ikkaku, you fear spiders right?" Toshiro asked and Ikkaku looked away from the group with a mumbled no.

"Ikkaku" Toshiro said, a warning in his tone.

"What ever" Ikkaku said and Toshiro rolled his eyes taking it as a yes.

"Ok, Momo go and find a spider" Toshiro said and Momo looked down at the ground and scuffed her foot not moving.

"Momo?" Toshiro asked before it dawned on him as well.

"Your afraid of them as well aren't you?" you asked amusement evident in his voice and Momo blushed embarrassedly.

"Is anyone else here afraid of spiders?" he asked and Rangiku sheepishly rose her hand. Toshiro sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ok fine then, Izuru go and find a spider, there's bound to be some around here, we're in a forest after all" Toshiro said as he looked back at the three people who where pretending nothing was going on. It took a while but Izuru finally found a spider and brought it back to the others.

"Here you go captain" Izuru stated as he passed the not so small black spider to Toshiro who held it in his hands. A smirk came onto his face as he looked at the three.

"Who's first then?" Toshiro asked and the others looked at him.

"First for what captain?" Ikkaku asked, his eyes trained on the black spider which was crawling around in Toshiro's hands.

"To hold this spider" he said and Momo jumped behind Rangiku who then jumped behind Momo and so on. Ikkaku sighed watching them before looking back at the spider.

"Ok" he said with as Toshiro approached him and the two girls stopped fighting and watched curiously.

Ikkaku held out his hand as Toshiro let the spider crawl onto his hand. Ikkaku shivered and slowly looked down at his hand the funniest expression on his face.

"Ikkaku the spider isn't going to hurt you, your twice the size of it" Toshiro stated as he watched Ikkaku's face wearily. Ikkaku slowly lifted his hand closer to his face to look at it and relaxed slightly as he let it run across his hands.

"I guess it isn't that bad, but I still dislike them, but I think I can handle them" he said and Toshiro nodded as Ikkaku passed the spider back to him.

"Good" Toshiro said as he turned to face the two girls who looked at him nervously as the evil smirk came back on his face.

"Who's next?" he asked. Momo and Rangiku looked at each other before they started trying to shove each other towards Toshiro.

"Rangiku stop!" Momo panicked as the older woman tried shoving her forward having the advantage over Momo as she was bigger. Momo quickly flash stepped behind Rangiku and pushed her forwards and the two continued to bicker and push each other until Toshiro looked at Ikkaku and Yumichika who went forward and caught hold of the two girls, holding them apart and forcing them to look at Toshiro. Both of them gulped and struggled against the guys hold as Toshiro walked forwards.

"Shiro-chan please don't bring that thing near me!" Momo begged as she squirmed against Yumichika's hold on her but it wasn't working.

"Its captain Hitsugaya" Toshiro stated frowning with annoyance at her. Toshiro walked forwards and stopped in front of Rangiku who let out a girlish squeal as he held the spider out in front of him.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Rangiku" he said and Rangiku looked at him nervously as she struggled against Ikkaku who held onto her tighter and she growled.

"Ikkaku" Toshiro stated and Ikkaku's grin grew as he grabbed hold of Rangiku's wrist and forced her hand forwards.

"Captain" Ranigku said nervously as Toshiro neared his hand with the spider on towards hers.

"Please don't" she begged as she tried to pull her hand back but Ikkaku's grip was too tight. She let out a scream as he put the spider on her hand and held her hand to keep her from flicking it off.

"There not that bad is it Rangiku?" he asked amusement evident in his voice as voice as Rangiku cringed and looked away from it.

"There's nothing on your hand, there's nothing on your hand" she chanted to herself as Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

"Yeah there is, it's big, hairy and has eight legs" Ikkaku said and Toshiro sent a warning glare at him.

"Rangiku it's not going to hurt you, look how small it is compared to you" Toshiro said and Rangiku slowly and reluctantly looked down at her hand.

"I guess it isn't that bad now please take it off me captain" she said and Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"Once Ikkaku lets go of you if you don't try and run away I won't ever force you to hold a spider again" he stated and Rangiku nodded slightly as Toshiro gestured for Ikkaku to let her go. Rangiku held her breath as she let the spider climb around on her hand willingly.

"Ok good" Toshiro said as he finally took the spider off of her hand and she instantly relaxed though she did shiver as well. 'I just held a spider ew' she thought to herself. Toshiro turned around and focused his sights on the peach that was still struggling against Yumichika's hold as well as begging him.

"please please Yumichika I'll do anything please let me go!" she begged as Yumichika sighed with a shake of his head, it was then that Momo noticed Toshiro walking towards her and she started struggling more.

"Yumichika please!" she begged as Toshiro slowly approached her, a smirk on his face. Momo stepped back slightly but that just got her in a harder position to move away from as Yumichika tightened his grip.

"Shiro-chan" Momo begged with puppy dog eyes and Toshiro looked away so he wouldn't give into them as he stepped right in front of her.

"Eep!" Momo jumped as Yumichika grabbed hold of her wrist and brought her hand forward towards Toshiro.

"Momo it's not going to hurt you" he stated and Momo shook her head with her eyes closed.

"I don't wanna touch it" she said like a child before she opened her eyes and looked at Toshiro who looked gently back at her.

"It's not going to hurt you" he said as he grabbed hold of her hand and the spider crawled onto it. If it had been a different situation Momo would've blushed but now she paled as the spider crawled onto her skin.

"Get it off, get it off, get it off, GET IT OFF!" she shouted as she closed her eyes and shook her head furiously.

"Momo calm down!" Toshiro demanded and she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Just look at it" he said and she gulped as she slowly looked down. She stared at the spider on her hand for about a minute in silence. Rangiku and Toshiro had thought she'd gone into shock when a smile came onto her face.

"It's actually kind of cute" she said and Toshiro sighed with relief as he nodded for Yumichika to let her go as Momo brought the spider closer to her face.

"Hello Mr spider!" Momo said happily as she then watched it run from hand to hand and Toshiro smiled slightly with a roll of his eyes.

"Here you go Shiro-chan" Momo said as she handed the spider back to him and he went to put it on the ground.

"See it wasn't that bad was it?" he asked and she blushed with embarrassment as she shook her head. They sat back down on the logs and looked at each other. Toshiro finally broke the silence as he looked at Rangiku.

"Do you still have that no sake fear?" he asked and she shrugged.

"not really I guess, its not like we could run out of sake and if we did id just go to the world of the living and buy more so I think I'm good" she said with a smile while others sweat dropped.

"What about Momo and cabbages?" Izuru said and Momo nodded sheepishly.

"Why are you afraid of cabbages?" Ikkaku asked curiously and Momo scrunched up her noise in disgust.

"There disgusting and wrinkly and I just don't like them" she said crossing her arms.

"Ugh Momo its a vegetable is it really something to fear?" Izuru asked and Momo shrugged.

"I just don't like them" she stated as Toshiro turned towards Izuru.

"Do we have any cabbage here with us?" he asked and Izuru shrugged.

"I may have seen some i'll go check" he said as he got up and walked over to the food supply, there was a lot of rustling before Izuru came back with a cabbage in his hands.

"Who would've thought they'd pack us a cabbage?" Rangiku asked and Yumichika shrugged.

"Here Izuru said as he held the cabbage out to Momo who reluctantly took it.

"See Momo its not that bad is it?" Toshiro asked as Momo continued to stare at the cabbage in her hands.

"..." Momo continued to stare.

"Momo?" Izuru asked.

"..." Momo still continued to stare at it.

"You do no that its not going to grow a face the longer you stare at it" Toshiro said and Momo finally looked up sheepishly as he handed the cabbage back to Izuru.

"I guess it doesn't look that bad" she said though she looked slightly green.

"Well then, tonight we're going to eat cabbage" Toshiro stated and Momo looked greener.

"Er Momo are you ok?" Rangiku asked as she looked curiously at the girl.

"yeah... just fine" she stated.

"Ok has anyone else got any fears?" Toshiro asked and Yumichika finally nodded.

"so what is it?" Ikkaku asked even though he already sort of new.

"Being ugly" Yumichika stated.

"I don't think you could ever be ugly Yumichika" Rangiku started and Yumichika looked at her.

"Why do you think that?" he asked and Rangiku let out a small laugh.

"well first you spend to much time making your self look nice to look ugly and second even if you suddenly did become ugly you'd spend all your time making yourself look nice so you weren't ugly so I cant really ever see you being ugly" Rangiku stated and Yumichika looked at her before he smiled slightly.

"I guess your right on that" he said and everyone laughed except Toshiro but what do you expect?

"Ok has anyone else got any fears?" Toshiro asked and Rangiku raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked and she smirked slightly.

"Your asking all of us our fears but what about yours?" she asked and Toshiro shrugged.

"I was getting to mine" he stated and she rolled her eyes.

"Im sure you where" she stated and he glared at her.

"So captain, got any fears?" Ikkaku asked wiggling his eyebrows at the child prodigy but an icy glare from him soon made him stop.

"I guess the one I had the other night" Toshiro stated as he looked at Momo who looked back.

"The one about Momo getting hurt and killed?" Rangiku asked as Toshiro glared at her.

"No the one about, of course!" he said annoyed and Rangiku put her hands up in front of her to defend herself.

"Ok, ok jeez captain" she said.

"lot's of people get hurt in battle captain" Izuru stated and Toshiro looked away.

"Yeah and I no what your thinking about captain but Momo's grown stronger now, she's been training" Rangiku said as she looked at her captain who looked at Momo with an eyebrow raised.

"you've been training?" Toshiro asked her and she nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I wanted to become stronger like the rest of you so you wouldn't have to protect me any more Shiro-chan" she said with a genuine smile.

"That's captain Hitsugaya" Toshiro stated back and she rolled her eyes with a giggle.

"Why don't you have a friendly battle with her and see for yourself" Rangiku stated and Toshiro's eyes widened slightly and he shook his head.

"No what if she gets hurt?" he said and Rangiku sighed with a smile.

"Thats the whole point of it, so you can see how much stronger she's gotten and that if she does get hurt she will heal" Rangiku said and Toshiro looked over to Momo who was also looking at him.

"It's ok Toshiro I want to" she said and relaxed and reluctantly nodded.

"Ok then" he said as the two stood up.

"You guys might want to make the barrier a bit bigger and move away from the tents" Izuru stated and Momo nodded as she broke the barrier and put up a bigger one before turning to face Toshiro.

"You ready?" he asked and she nodded as he ran towards her, Hyorinmaru in his hands, Momo quickly drew Tobiume and blocked him.

He jumped backwards again and changed his grip on his Zanpakuto as he ran towards her again. Momo blocked again before pulling her sword backwards and swinging it upwards causing Toshiro to jump backwards.

"Not bad" he commented with a smirk as he went towards her again, the two became locked in a sword battle, each holding there own which impressed Toshiro. Momo had defiantly improved with her sword fighting skills. Now more confident in her he jumped backwards and away from Momo where he smiled slightly at her.

"I can tell you've been practising" Toshiro commented and Momo smiled.

"Are you ready to take it up a level?" he asked and Momo gave a determined nod. He wanted to see what she could last against and a good way to test that was to use shikai.

"Reign over the frosted heavens Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro yelled as the giant ice dragon appeared before him.

The others stood at the side lines looked at him curiously.

"well I never thought i'd see captain use his shikai against Momo, he didn't even want to fight her to begin with...maybes he's going a little to far" Rangiku said nervously while the others watched interested.

"Captain Hitsugaya knows what he's doing" Izuru stated and Rangiku relaxed and nodded with a smile.

"Yeah I guess he wouldn't do it if he didn't think Momo couldn't stand up to it, he wouldn't hurt her" Rangiku said with a small smile before they all went back to watching the friendly battle.

"Snap Tobiume!" Momo shouted as her Zanpakuto changed and the prongs came out of it.

"Bring it on Shiro-chan!" Momo shouted with a smile though her eyes were full of determination.

"oh I will bed wetter!" he shouted back before the giant ice dragon started heading towards Momo, she jumped back and out the way before she lifted her Zanpakuto above her head.

"snap Tobiume!" she shouted as a fire ball came off of it and headed towards Toshiro who jumped out of the way before it hit him. It exploded as it made contact with the ground.

"Not bad bed wetter" Toshiro said and Momo smiled.

"Thank you Shiro-chan!" she said happily. Toshiro brought Hyorinmaru back before slashing it forwards and the giant ice dragon went up into the air before heading down towards Momo mouth open. Toshiro watched intensely in case Momo didn't move in time but he needn't have to worry as Momo jumped into the air and away from the attack at the last minute and with a swing of her Zanpakuto downwards and a "snap Tobiume!" a fireball went hurtling towards the giant ice dragon. An explosion happened on contact and when the smoke cleared the ice dragon Hyorinmaru was missing a chunk of ice from the side of its neck. Momo stared down at it from her place on the branch of the tree and smiled happily at what she had done. Just as she was about to jump down from the tree a movement from her side caught her attention and she lifted Tobiume up just in time to block Toshiro's Zanpakuto.

"I didn't think you where paying attention for a moment" Toshiro stated with a smirk and Momo smirked back.

"I'm always paying attention Shiro-chan" she said back as a drop of sweat fell from her head at the effort of holding Toshiro back.

"Snap Tobiume!" she shouted and Toshiro had not even a second to dodge the attack.

"Who would've thought bed wetter could be so sneaky" he stated and she smiled innocently at him, that's when she noticed the ice dragon appear back behind Toshiro. He lunged his sword forward and the dragon went in for an attack, Momo's eyes widened as she quickly jumped from the tree not seconds before it became covered in ice. Momo fell to the floor and rolled a couple of times before she dragged herself back to her feet.

"Are you ok Momo?" Toshiro asked worriedly and Momo smirked mischifly as she looked at him.

"Of course do you really think an attack like that could hurt me?" she asked before smiling innocently at him again and he smirked. Momo positioned her hands In front of herself and smiled.

"Hado 31 Shakkaho!" Momo shouted as a red ball of energy headed towards Toshiro who dodged it quickly.

Toshiro watched her as she positioned her hands again.

"Hado 4 Byakurai!" she shouted as a lightning bolt came out of her finger and headed towards Toshiro who dodged again but only just. Momo looked up in time to see Toshiro heading towards her and she positioned her hands in front of her again.

"Hado 31 Shakkaho!" she shouted and Toshiro disappeared from view as the red energy ball obscured her view of him. Her eyes widened and she turned around just in time to dodge Toshiro's attack. She thought she had missed it until she sensed something behind her and turned around to see Hyorinmaru behind her, she gulped and rolled out of the way as it collided with the floor before jumping to her feet. She could no longer hear Toshiro so closed her eyes to concentrate when she felt his spiritual pressure behind her. She spun around and ducked and Toshiro's Zanpakuto went over her head. She looked up at him to see his face looking serious and she unconsciously gulped. She used her Zanpakuto to block his as she fell onto her back from the force with Toshiro stood above her, pushing his Zanpakuto down harder. She ground her teeth together under the pressure and Toshiro smirked until Momo lifted her feet and kicked him backwards. Toshiro was actually shocked by that attack.

Momo seen him move his sword again and the giant ice dragon came leaping at her, her eyes widened and she managed to jump out the way of the dragons mouth but got hit by the side of it. Her body started to freeze over where the giant dragon had Touched her and she gasped as she fell to the floor.

She struggled to break the ice when she looked up to see the point of Toshiro's Zanpakuto in front of her and she sighed and stopped struggling.

"Looks like I lost" she said as she started to shiver from the ice that covered most of her body. Toshiro smiled down calmly at her and turned the ice back into water, he reached a hand down to help her up and she smiled though she was still shivering.

"I can see you have improved, I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked and she shook her head as she shivered again now due to her soul reaper uniform being all wet. Momo looked up when she sensed someone in front of her to see Rangiku smiling down at her before she was pulled into a tight hug.

"Momo that was great and captain don't you think you went a little too hard on her?" Rangiku asked as she finally released the peach.

"No, Momo handled it didn't she?" Toshiro said back and Rangiku smiled at him.

"So do you believe Momo can hold her own in a fight now?" she asked and he looked back to the peach beside him who was looking at him curiously waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't mean I'm not going to worry and protect you" he stated and Momo smiled happily at him.

"anyway Momo maybe you should go change before you catch a cold" Rangiku stated looking down at Momo's wet uniform and Momo nodded before she headed to her tent while the others went and sat back around the logs. Ikkakku had already lit the fire as it was getting slightly dark now and colder then it was during the day. Not to much longer after Momo came out in a fresh dry uniform and smiled at the others as she sat down next to Toshiro and Rangiku.

"So everyone here's faced a fear today except Izuru, have you got any fears?" Toshiro stated looking at Izuru. Izuru swallowed uncomfortably as he looked at all the faces staring at him.

"Er well um maybe just one" he said as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"So what is it?" Rangiku asked curiously and Izuru blushed slightly.

"Um being alone in the dark" he mumbled but the others managed to hear him. Ikkaku burst out laughing and Yumichika smiled slightly the others looked at each other trying not to laugh or anything.

"Well its dark now so what do we do, leave him in the dark by himself?" Rangiku asked curiously and Toshiro nodded.

"Yeah pretty much" Toshiro replied and Izuru sighed.

"Well we can't leave the fire on it wont be dark then" Ikkaku stated and Izuru's eyes widened slightly. The others put out the fire before they flash stepped away leaving Izuru all by himself.

"Guys you didn't have to leave the camp... hello?" Izuru asked as he stood in the middle of camp in the dark by himself. The others where watching him curiously, they hadn't gone that far away and where hid in the trees hiding their spiritual pressure.

It was too silent and Izuru had the strange feeling that somebody was watching him, he new that is was probably just the others but he still felt uneasy. In the end he sat down on one of the logs, sighed and closed his eyes.

The others in the trees looked at each other confused by what he was doing.

"Do you think he's ok?" Momo asked, concern in her voice as she watched her friend.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's probably just trying to find a way to deal with it" Toshiro whispered back and Momo nodded. Izuru finally lifted his head and opened his eyes, he looked more relaxed though he still looked a bit weary and Toshiro motioned for the others to go back to camp and in a flash step they where all stood back and in front of Izuru who looked relived to see them.

"So..." Rangiku asked curiously looking at Izuru.

"It's not that bad, I guess it's not really the dark but what's in it anyway, the dark is harmless" Izuru finally said and Toshiro nodded while Momo smiled happily at him.

"anyway Izuru would you please start cooking now while we light the fire again... I believe we have something Momo needs to eat tonight" Toshiro said while he looked at Momo who had turned slightly green again.

"Yes captain" Izuru said as he went over to the cooking supplies.

"Shiro-chan I don't want to eat cabbage" Momo said childishly and Toshiro's eye brow twitched in annoyance.

"for the last time its captain Hitsugaya and your going to try that cabbage no matter what" Toshiro said and Momo pouted before an idea came to her mind and she grabbed hold of her head.

"Ow" she muttered and Toshiro's eyes widened as he looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong Momo are you ok?" he asked and she nodded weakly.

"Yeah my head just went funny for a second" she said as she released her head and stood up straighter. She gave him a small smile before she started walking towards where the fire should be to help light it when she started falling forwards. Toshiro was immediately by her side and caught hold of her so she wouldn't fall.

"Are you sure your ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Maybe I don't feel too good" she mumbled as she went limp in his arms and Toshiro picked her up.

"What doesn't feel to good?" he asked and she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"My head hurts and my tummy feels queasy" she said as she held her hands over her stomach. The others where now watching curiously.

"I feel sick I don't think I'll be able to eat anything tonight" she mumbled and Toshiro finally figured out what she was doing. 'Sneaky bed wetter since when did she get so good at pretending' he thought to himself and hid his smirk as he played along.

"I no something that will make you feel better" he said as he walked over to the logs and sat down with Momo on his lap.

"R really?" she asked nervously and Toshiro got a scary smirk on his face and Momo realised he had figure out her plan.

"Oh do you no what Shiro-chan I'm feeling much better now" she said as she went to get up but Toshiro's grip on her tightened.

"It's captain Hitsugaya and don't worry it should be ready soon" he said and Momo gulped looking slightly green.

"Rangiku" Momo whined as she looked up at her busty friend who was watching the two with an amused smile on her face.

"What? We've all had to face things now it's your turn Momo" Rangiku said and Momo gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Ok but can you at least get Shiro-chan to let me go?" she asked and Rangiku's smile widened as she looked at the blush that had appeared on Momo's face.

"Aw but why would I do that when you guys look so cute~!" Rangiku said clasping her hands in front of her face. Momo's blush darkened and Toshiro blushed a bit before he growled and glared and Rangiku.

"Rangiku!" he shouted and she immediately stopped and sat up keeping the smile off her face. Ikkaku and Yumichika lit the fire and now they where just waiting for Izuru with the food. Momo was still fighting against Toshiro but half heartedly as she sort of liked being that close to him, not that she'd admit it out loud and she was already a bit tired from such long day.

"How come I'm bigger then you but I cant get out Shiro-chan?" Momo asked Toshiro growled.

"It's captain Hitsugaya and because I'm stronger then you?" he asked and she sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but I'm bigger then Shiro-chan so I should be able to get free, how come I haven't squashed Shiro-chan yet?" she asked and Toshiro ground his teeth.

"Its captain Hitsugaya and first stop talking about me like I'm a thing and second your not fat and your only a little bit taller then me so shut up" Toshiro said annoyed a vein pulsing in his head.

"Would you let me go if I annoyed you enough?" she said and Toshiro didn't answer, what was the point when she'd just say something else annoying.

"Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan" Momo said and Toshiro's eyes darkened and his eyebrow twitched.

"For the last time don't call me that its captain Hitsugaya bed wetter!" he shouted and Momo pouted.

"I don't do that anymore Shiro-chan" she said as she crossed her arms. Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika where watching them with mild interest as it was quiet entertaining really.

"Ok foods ready" Momo hear Izuru say behind her and she froze. Toshiro sensed this and a small smirk came onto his face.

"Momo looked up as Izuru stood in front of her with some cabbage on a plate while the others went to get there own food.

"All you have to do is eat the small plate of cabbage, there isn't much there so it shouldn't be hard should it?" Toshiro asked as Momo backed into his chest a bit more her face looking slightly green.

"Come on Momo you can do it!" she heard Rangiku cheer and she looked up at her as she put some cabbage in her mouth.

"Mmmmm yummy you should try some Momo" Rangiku encouraged but Momo still looked Put off from the idea.

"Momo just eat it please" Toshiro said and Momo slightly leaned towards it and sniffed it before leaning backwards again.

"I cant Shiro-chan its gross" she whined and Toshiro sighed.

"One more chance or we're doing this the hard way he whispered in her ear and she shivered.

"B B but Toshiro" she said and she sighed.

"Fine the hard way it is" he said as he pulled Momo's arms behind her back and hugged her to his chest using one arm as she let out an Eep.

"Now open your mouth like a good little peach and eat the cabbage" Toshiro taunted and Momo locked her mouth together and shook her head.

"Fine, Izuru force it in her mouth when you get the chance" Toshiro said and Izuru nodded though he felt sorry for Momo. Toshiro began to tickle Momo and she started wriggling finding it harder and harder not to laugh until she finally opened her mouth to let out a laugh when some cabbage was shoved in it, she was about to spit it out when Toshiro's hand clamped over her mouth stopping her from doing so.

"Er captain, isn't that a bit mean" Rangiku said nervously as she watched Momo gag trying to get the cabbage out of her mouth while Toshiro wouldn't let her.

"Yeah, she looks like she's about to throw up" Yumichika added and Toshiro looked down at her guiltily.

"Just swallow this one piece and you wont have to eat it again ok?" Toshiro asked her gently and she nodded weakly while she started trying to swallow it. Toshiro didn't remove his hand though else he new she would spit it. Momo finally managed to swallow it and Toshiro released his hand from her mouth.

"See it wasn't that bad was it?" he asked a very green Momo.

"I feel sick for real now" she mumbled as she leaned back in Toshiro's arms who sighed.

"So do you still fear cabbages?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No but I defiantly don't like them!" she said and the others laughed.

"ok no more fears for today, lets finish this up and get some rest, tomorrow we have more to tackle" Toshiro said and the others nodded and continued eating their food except Momo who Toshiro had now released who was laying on the floor beside him having no appetite... but can you really blame her?

* * *

><p>Hey :D so what did you think? Did you enjoy it? :D i had to put more silliness in it hehe ;) and i was cringing the whole way threw writing the spider part... i to am afraid of them lol :P well anyway thanks so much for reading and plz plz leave a review to let me no what you thought :D ;) in the next chapter there will be tons of hitsuhina! Tons i tell you so stay tuned and hopefully i will see you there :P :) bye :D<p>

Starlight3395


	11. Fear Fighting Part 2

Hey everyone! :D im so sorry i haven't updated for a while you see i went camping for two weeks and then i had to get back into my old routine when i got back lol :P but im back now and with a very long chapter though... because its so long i took the main hitsuhina part out :O i no! Im sorry but when i was writing this chapter it just came out so long and i added a few ideas in that wheren't in the original plan... but I did make sure it contained quiet a bit of hitsuhina so i hope you enjoy it! :D thanx again for all the reviews favourites and follows anf for everyone that has been reading :P thank you and i wont keep you here any longer enjoy! :D hehe

* * *

><p>Chapter 11- fear fighting part 2<p>

The morning was quiet though not silent. Everyone was already awake and silently eating there breakfast which Izuru had made and where wondering what fears where going to come up today. The day before they had decided that it would be best to face all of there fears before they go back out and search for the hollows so they wouldn't have anything to use against them and today they where going to do the same. The silence was broken by an eager Ikkaku.

"So captain what entertainment er I mean fears are going to be faced today?" Ikkaku asked and nervously hoped no one had heard his mistake which they did and he got some glares aimed at him.

"It depends on who has any fears left to be faced, the earlier we start the better so anyone?" Toshiro asked as everyone looked at each other waiting for someone to speak up.

"Well I guess I have one" Yumichika finally said and everyone looked at him.

"So what is it?" Toshiro asked and Yumichika shrugged and looked away for a second before looking back.

"Its really stupid, they cant really use it against me and I don't think it will really happen so don't worry about it"

"Well its better to be safe and no that if it was used against you it wouldn't bother you so just tell us what it is" Toshiro said as they waited for Yumichika to speak.

"having ugly friends. But as I said I doubt that could happen anyway, I mean its not like I would make friends with an ugly person and its not like any of my friends will turn ugly unless there in a freak accident or something" Yumichika stated slightly embarrassed.

"So captain any idea on how to er face Yumichika's fear?" Rangiku asked as everyone looked at each other.

"I guess that we'll have to make our selves look disgusting and ugly" Toshiro stated and Rangiku's and Yumichika's faces paled.

"Surely you don't mean I have to captain" Rangiku said worriedly when a scary smirk came onto Toshiro's face.

"Yes Rangiku I meant you as well" Toshiro said slyly as Rangiku started whining.

"But captain Hitsugaya, I can't bare to be around ugly things" Yumichika started ranting while having a mini panic attack. Ikkaku watched with amusement while the others just sort of looked at him with disbelief except Rangiku who was to busy worrying about her appearance.

"Momo, restrain him please" Toshiro said with a sigh as Yumichika started passing and Momo nodded.

"Bakudo 1 sai" Momo said as Yumichika's arms where restricted behind his back and he fell onto his knees.

"Why'd you do that?" Yumichika asked as he looked up at Momo who gave him an apologetic smile.

"So you'd stop freaking out now just calm down and wait here or next time Momo will use a higher level kido" Toshiro said as everyone headed over to the other side of camp and Yumichika broke free of the binding and sat down on the logs with a sigh.

"So captain how are we supposed to make ourselves look ugly?" Izuru asked curiously.

"I don't know, Rangiku did you bring any makeup with you?" Toshiro asked Momo looked up.

"Of course I did" she stated while Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"Well we can use that then now everyone lets look disgusting" Toshiro said as they all congregated into the girl's tent.

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever done" Ikkaku stated as he picked up one of Rangiku's lipsticks and examined it.

"Same" the others chorused and Momo giggled.

"Soo um how should we do this?" Izuru asked as everyone looked to Rangiku who looked curiously back at them.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Rangiku asked as she looked at each of them.

"Well it's your make up so you should be the one to do it, none of us really no what to do with it" Toshiro said annoyed and Rangiku looked at Momo.

"Momo knows right? You do Momo...right?" Rangiku asked Momo hopefully but her face became disbelieving when Momo gave her a sheepish smile.

"Oh Momo, how could you not tell me! I could've taught you! How can this be?!" Rangiku started ranting while Momo looked slightly afraid and Toshiro looked very annoyed, a vein pulsing on his forehead.

"Rangiku shut up and just get started already!" Toshiro snapped and Rangiku looked at him before nodding.

"Who's first?" Rangiku asked happily while the others sweat dropped.

"Ikkaku can" Momo and Izuru said as they pushed Ikkaku in front of the grinning blond. She put her hand to her head in thought as she looked him up and down.

"I don't really think there's much I can do here, I mean things certainly couldn't get worse" Rangiku said and Ikkaku glared daggers at her, his face turning red while the others tried their best not to laugh.

"Rangiku what the hell do you mean?! Im gonna freakin kill you!" Ikkaku shouted until Toshiro interrupted.

"Stop bickering like children and just get this over with" Toshiro said clearly irritated as he rubbed his temples while glaring daggers at his lieutenant and the bald 3rd seat.

"fine fine" Rangiku said before an evil smile came onto her face and she started attacking Ikkaku's face with make up. The others sat nervously watching in the background.

The end result was very amusing, Rangiku had put a lot of dark eye makeup around his eyes, bright red lipstick, a fake mole and she had drawn spirally patterns on his head with eye liner.

"Taa Daa!" Rangiku said happily as she presented her master piece to the others who gulped after seeing Ikkaku, a grimace on his face making him look worse then he already did with his body all rigid.

"amazing right?!" Rangiku said as winked at the others who where trying to hold back laughs.

"Well you defiantly look... interesting, ok Izuru your up" Toshiro said trying to piece his words as to not offend anyone. Izuru gulped visibly as he crawled his way towards Rangiku.

"hhhmmmm, what can I do with you... ah hah! I have the perfect idea!" Rangiku happily jumped as Izuru looked at her in utter fear. Not to long after Rangiku was smiling proudly at her master piece the others gazed curiously at Izuru's back, wondering what the hyper blond had done to him.

"And Wal la! What do you think?" Rangiku asked happily as Izuru turned round and Ikkaku burst out laughing.

"Well you look pretty Miss" Ikkaku said sarcastically as Izuru blushed and frowned. Rangiku had plaited his hair back and put a flower clip in it. he had bright purple lip stick on with a lot of dark blusher making his cheek bones stand out and his face look sharp, bright pink, green and yellow eye shadow that went up to his eyebrows with a bit of mascara and eyeliner, a fake mole on his nose and Rangiku had drawn in a mono brow.

"Yes Rangiku you defiantly did a good job" Toshiro said as he looked Izuru up and down.

"I no, I'm amazing! Ok Momo come over here" Rangiku sang happily as she patted the spot in front of her. Momo looked at the guys worriedly.

"Im scared" Momo whispered while Izuru patted her shoulder in encouragement and Momo slowly crawled over.

"ah Momo, there's so much I could do I don't no where to start, well actually first lets get rid of that bun" Rangiku said as she untied Momo's cloth and pulled her hair out of its pony tail letting her raven locks fall free which fell to her mid back.

"Wow Momo you have super long hair! You should wear it down it looks lovely!" Rangiku commented as she picked up one of her locks and twirled it between her fingers while Momo blushed with embarrassment. The guys where also slightly surprised with the length of the lieutenants hair but hid it. Rangiku quickly got to work arranging the girl's hair and face, Momo took the longest so far due to the length of her hair but soon enough she was done and Rangiku was smiling happily at her.

"To bad I had to make you look ugly... I could've made you look so pretty!" Rangiku said happily as Momo gulped, she didn't really want to go threw that again, it was embarrassing as Rangiku kept commenting on her features the whole time, like how she had nice eyes, and hair and how she had a nice face structure and stuff.

"And what do you think?" Rangiku asked as she turned Momo around to face the guys and their eyes widened slightly.

"Er Rangiku she looks more scary then ugly" Izuru commented and Rangiku smiled sheepishly.

"But I couldn't make Momo look ugly, that's just mean so I made her scary ugly" Rangiku explained.

"So what has she done to me? Is it really bad?" Momo asked as she looked up at the guys who looked at her with wide eyes.

"Er well, you look like some dead, zombie, doll girl thing that wants to eat us" Toshiro said and Momo pouted.

"Don't do that, you make it look worse" Toshiro said as Momo sighed and looked down. Rangiku had back combed most of her hair so it was poufy, she had a lot of hair in front of one of her eyes like Izuru normally wears his, Rangiku had made her already pale skin paler and used a really dark red almost black lipstick on her lips which she had applied in a heart shape so not all of her lips where covered and had drawn a thin black line like a smile proteding from her mouth onto each of her cheeks in a freaky smile, Rangiku had given her sharp cheek bones with some pink blush, and her eyes where covered in black eyeliner with some lightish blue eye shadow above all the think black with a little black star by the side of her eye.

"At least you don't look like some freaky transvestite..." Izuru said with a sigh and Momo giggled.

"No, I just look like some dead zombie doll girl thing" she said sarcastically looking at Toshiro who rolled his eyes.

"At least you look kinda cute... in a creepy way" Rangiku said twiddling her fingers with a nervous laugh.

"Anyway... captain~!" Rangiku said smiling creepily at the white haired boy who glared at her.

"Yeah Shiro-chan it's your go!" Momo said happily and Toshiro frowned.

"That's captain Hitsugaya" Toshiro said as he crawled over to Rangiku who kept grinning creepily at him.

"Stop that or ill get someone else to do it!" Toshiro snapped at Rangiku who immediately whipped the grin off her face and got to work for once in her life. There was no way she was going to miss this opportunity The others watched curiously as Rangiku back combed all of Toshiro's hair making it look like a puffy white afro.

"Captain your hairs so soft!" Rangiku exclaimed as she started stroking his hair and Toshiro started growling.

"Rangiku! I'm not a dog!" he snapped as Rangiku jumped backwards and Ikkaku sniggered while Momo gave a small giggle, Izuru sighed and shook his head. A while later Rangiku sat back with a smile.

"There all done, I think this is the best one yet!" Rangiku said happily as Toshiro glared at her.

"Turn around Shiro-chan we want to see" Momo said as Toshiro growled and span around to glare at them. Ikkaku and Izuru burst out laughing while Momo's eyes widened slightly and she let out a small eek and hid behind the guys.

"Whats she done to me?" Toshiro asked with a sigh as the others gasped for breath fromlaughing so hard.

"Y Y you look like a clown!" Ikkaku managed to say before laughing again and Toshiro's eyes grew dark as he turned around to glare at his lieutenant.

"Rangiku" he growled while she smiled sheepishly at him.

"What? I made you a clown, clowns are ugly so it fits" she explained while his eyebrow twitched and she let out a snigger. Rangiku had back combed all of his hair so it was like a white afro, she had made his face pale and used red lipstick to draw a big red clown smile around his mouth and onto his cheeks, above his red smiley 'lips' Rangiku had used lipstick to put red cheeks and a red nose, he had alot of black around his eyes with blue eyeshadow going up to his eyebrows, she also put a black tear on each on his cheeks.

"I didn't think you'd make me into a clown!" he snapped at her as she recoiled a bit.

"Don't, you make the clown look scary" Rangiku said as a vein appeared on Toshiro's head.

"Hey Momo are you ok?" Toshiro heard Izuru say and turned his head to see the peach girl with her hands on her head looking down. When her name was said she looked up with a smile which looked slightly creepy due to her makeup.

"Huh, I'm fine" Momo said though Toshiro noticed she seemed to be shaking slightly.

"Are you sure Momo? You're shaking" Toshiro stated as she looked up at him her eyes widened in fear and she jumped behind Ikkaku who turned his head to look at her girl.

"Momo?" Toshiro asked as he watched her flinch away from him in fear.

"Ah I think I no what's going on here" Rangiku said in the background and the others looked at her curiously.

"Little Momo here's afraid of clowns!" Rangiku said before they all looked back to Momo who had come back from behind Ikkaku.

"I am not!" she said while sending a scary, I will kill you glare due to her make up at Rangiku.

"Ok if you aren't come and give captain a big hug" Rangiku said with a smirk as the girl blushed but you couldn't really see it.

"H How is that supposed to prove anything?" Momo asked curiously raising an eyebrow at Rangiku who was smirking at her.

"Because if your not afraid of clowns you'll have noooo problem doing so what do you think Izuru, Ikkaku?" Rangiku asked looking at the guys. Momo wondered whether Rangiku's scheme was just to get her to hug Toshiro.

"I agree, Momo if your not afraid you'll have no problem with it" Izuru said Looking at the girl who was clearly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, if you don't then it's obvious you are" Ikkaku joined in smirking at the girl who quickly looked at Toshiro in fear before looking back to Rangiku with determination in her eyes.

"Fine I will because I'm not afraid of clowns!" she said stubbornly before looking at the floor and making her way towards Toshiro, her heart pounding whether in fear or for a different reason the whole way. Even though she knew it was just Toshiro she couldn't get past the clown face he now had. When she seen his legs in front of her she looked up his body avoiding his face before closing her eyes and putting her arms around him in a hug as she repeated in her head 'its just Toshiro, its just Toshiro'.

"Momo it doesn't count if you don't look at him, open your eyes" Rangiku said as she observed the peach, Rangiku was enjoying this a lot.

"But you said I just had to hug him, how will looking at him prove anything?" Momo said trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"ah I guess its true then" Rangiku said and Momo ground her teeth together, 'I refuse to be beaten by the fear of a stupid clown, this is Toshiro, whether he looks like a clown or not, come on Momo you will not be beaten by this! You are not afraid!' Momo thought to herself as she leaned backwards so she was going to open her eyes to look behind him she took a deep breath to reassure her self before her eyes cracked open and she seen Toshiro the clown staring curiously at her. She blinked once before jumping backwards.

"Ok I admit I'm afraid! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE CLOWN!" she screamed as she tried to get away but Toshiro's arms surrounded her and pulled her to his chest as she struggled with her eyes closed.

"Is that what you think of me now? Your childhood friend? A clown?" Toshiro asked slowly and Momo stopped struggling as she heard the sound of his voice though she kept her eyes closed.

"Of course not Toshiro, that just sort of came out wrong" Momo said sheepishly as the others watched with amusement, a glare from Toshiro had stopped Ikkaku from laughing when she called him a clown.

"Why didn't you tell me you where afraid of clowns?" Toshiro asked as Momo sighed and fidgeted with her fingers.

"Because its stupid" Momo muttered.

"no it's not, other people have stupid fears to, I mean come on why again did we all get made ugly?" Toshiro asked with an eyebrow raised even though Momo couldn't see.

"Yeah but still" Momo mumbled embarrassed.

"Come on Momo cheer up you can face this" Rangiku cheered and Momo nodded.

"Yeah I can" she said as she tried to turn herself around to face Toshiro her eyes still closed.

"Ok now look at me Momo" Toshiro said gently as Momo breathed deeply before slowly opening her eyes. She shuddered slightly as she looked at him and bit her lip.

"I'm the same person I just have a clown face, clowns aren't scary there meant for peoples enjoyment, though I agree some are creepy" Toshiro said as Momo looked nervously at him.

"But your scary" Momo said and Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"And your not?" he replied and she let out a nervous laugh as she watched him.

"Momo I'm not going to eat you or anything just relax" Toshiro said as he watched her, she was tense under his grip. 'Momo get a grip of yourself its Toshiro, your best friend, so what if he looks like a clown, clowns are not scary. I am not afraid!' Momo thought to her self as the determination came back into her eyes and she studied Toshiros face. The same white hair that looks like snow, even though it was all puffy, the same amazing blue green eyes that she loved looking into and make her feel safe. This clown was her Toshiro and she new she had no reason to fear him, no matter what he looked like. That is the same with every clown, behind the makeup is a normal person, in most cases, and she had no reason to fear them.

"Your right, your just Toshiro not some evil clown" she finally said with a smile which Toshiro replied with a small one of his own.

"Actually that's captain Hitsugaya" he said and Momo rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say shiro-chan" she said and he growled.

"Don't call me that bed wetter, its captain Hitsugaya" Toshiro said as he released her and crossed his arms.

"Ok captain... Shiro-chan" Momo said with a giggle and Rangiku let out a small laugh.

"You asked for that one captain" Rangiku said as Toshiro sighed.

"Whatever, so bed wetter do you still fear clowns?" Toshiro asked as Momo shook her head.

"No, I realised that behind all the scary makeup that there just normal people... most of the time" she said and Rangiku clapped.

"Yay! Anyway now time to go out and show Yumichika your new styles!" Rangiku sang happily until she looked up and saw four people smiling creepily at her.

"I think you've forgotten something" Toshiro said scarily and Rangiku gulped.

"And what would that be?" she asked nervously as they all started to approach her which looked especially creepy with all their makeup.

"That you still haven't been made ugly" Izuru said and Rangiku scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Oh ehheh I did..." she mumbled.

"Time for revenge" Ikkaku said with a wide grin on his face. Yumichika jumped when he heard Rangiku scream from inside the tent.

"Probably nothing" he muttered to himself before her went back to looking in his mirror. About ten minutes later. He heard the zip to the girls tent and turned his head to see the others appearing though he couldn't see their faces as they kept them hidden from him as they made their way over to him and surrounded him. As soon as they where all around him they let their faces be shown and yumichika's eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" he shouted as he jumped up and span around looking at them all. Ikkaku, Izuru, Toshiro and Momo looked at each other before slouching and glaring at the strawberry blond.

"Rangiku" they muttered. The normally loud 10th division lieutenant was unusually quiet as her lips quivered.

"What about you?" Yumichika asked Rangiku who looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"A group of wild animals" she whimpered as Toshiro glared at her and rolled his eyes. Rangiku's lovely strawberry blond hair was knotted and matted with two odd bunches, she had lipstick all around her lips, it looked like it had been applied blindly, she had black and blue smudges around her eyes where one of the others had tried to put on eyeliner and eye shadow, she had big black brush marks on her forehead where Ikkaku had decided to use the mascara and very very pink cheeks. The others where very proud of them selves.

"How could you let this happen to yourselves?!" Yumichika exclaimed as he looked at them all shocked.

"This isn't happening I must fix this at once!" Yumichika said as he started heading towards the girls tent but Ikkaku and Izuru put their shoulders together in front of him to stop him passing.

"No please" Yumichika begged before he turned around and looked at the two girls.

"Please let me fix your faces" he begged as everyone looked at each other with looks of amusement.

"Hey Yumichika I just realized something, if we're all ugly then in comparison you look even more beautiful then normal" Momo said trying to calm down Yumichika who looked like he was having a panic attack. The others looked at her curiously before looking back at Yumichika who was staring at Momo.

"You really think so?" he asked surprised and Momo nodded with a small creepy smile.

"Yes, so if you ever did have ugly friends in comparison you would look even more beautiful" Momo said happily and Yumichika seemed to stop having his panic attack while he started thinking.

"And also if you had ugly friends, you could make it your job to make them beautiful" Rangiku added as she joined in with Momo, Momo looked up at her with a smile.

"Both are true, maybe it's not so bad having ugly friends after all!" Yumichika said joyfully and now Momo and Rangiku looked at each other nervously, both thinking 'did we do the right thing?' watching how Yumichika was now joyfully talking to himself about beauty.

"Momo?" Yumichika asked and Momo looked back at him curiously.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?!" Yumichika asked joyfully as everyone sweat dropped.

"Er sure" she said nervously as she looked at the others for help.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you Momo!" Yumichika said happily as he started skipping around.

"Ok now that that's done can we please get this off our faces?" Rangiku asked and Toshiro nodded.

"Yay!" Rangiku said before running back to her tent, she appeared again with some make up remover which she gave to everyone and they all started to de ugly themselves. Once all their makeup was off Rangiku, Momo and Toshiro started trying to unknot their hair.

"Ow, Rangiku, why did you have to make it so knotty?" Momo asked as she held her head where her hairbrush had just tugged it.

"Hey you guys made my hair knotty as well you no, if you do it gently it won't hurt as much" Rangiku said as she got the last knots out of her hair and sighed in relief.

"It's going to take me forever" Momo whined as she grabbed hold of a bit and started gently brushing it.

"Rangiku please can you help me?" Momo asked looking at Rangiku who was still fussing over her hair and looking in a mirror. A sly smile came onto Rangiku's face but due to the mirror in front of her face Momo couldn't see it.

"Sorry Momo but I'm busy right now, ask one of the others" Rangiku said and Momo nodded with a smile.

"Ok thanks anyway Rangiku, hey Izuru?" Momo said before turning her head and speaking to Izuru who was going through the food supply.

"yeah Momo?" he asked as he looked up at her, out of the corner of his eye he seen Rangiku waving hers arms at him while making cross shapes wither arms and shaking her head.

"Can you help me unknot my hair?" she asked, Izuru looked back at Rangiku who was now glaring at him before looking back at Momo.

"Um I'm kind of busy at the moment sorry Momo" Izuru said before turning back to the food and Momo looked down sadly. Yumichika was still scary and joy full at the moment, asking him to help her would probably be a very bad idea, there would be no way Ikkaku would help her and even if he did he would probably kill her head so that only left one person...

"Shiro-chan!" Momo shouted over to Toshiro who was sat at the edge of the barrier trying to comb the knots out of his hair.

"Thats captain Hitsugaya, now what do you want bed wetter?" he asked as he looked at her.

"I don't do that any more, and please can you help me get the knots out of my hair?" Momo asked giving him puppy dog eyes. Toshiro sighed.

"Cant you brush your own hair?" Toshiro asked with an eyebrow raised and Momo blushed slightly.

"Of course I can but its really knotty and my hairs to long" Momo whined and Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"I'm still trying to get the knots out of my own hair" Toshiro stated and Momo looked slightly sad before a smile came onto her face.

"If you help me ill help you" Momo said happily before giving him puppy dog eyes again. Toshiro closed his eyes with a sigh as a small barely visible smile came onto his face.

"Fine" he said before he got up and Momo happily cheered.

"Yay thank you Toshiro" she said as he came and sat behind her.

"What ever and that's captain Hitsugaya" Toshiro said and Momo smiled as she handed him her brush.

Rangiku smiled victoriously as she watched her captain brush Momo's hair, 'what would they do with out me' she thought to her self while she secretly watched them.

"Ow Shiro-chan that hurt" Momo exclaimed as she held her head.

"Sorry, it's not my fault your hairs so knotty" she said as he took hold of a piece of her hair and gently started to brush the knots out.

"So anyone else got any fears?" Toshiro asked as he continued to brush the girls hair.

"Well I guess I do" Rangiku said and everyone looked at her.

"So what is it Rangiku?" Toshiro asked tiredly as he continued to brush Momo's hair waiting for the silly fear.

"Being old" Rangiku finally said.

"Everyone gets old eventually Rangiku, its part of life" Izuru said and Rangiku pouted.

"But I still dont want to be old, wrinkly and disgusting" Rangiku whined.

"Rangiku your along way off that" Momo said and Rangiku shook her head.

"its doesn't matter when it happens, its the fact its going to happen" Rangiku whined.

"just take it as it comes then, use your make up or find another way or something" Izuru said.

"maybe..." Rangiku said quietly.

"Rangiku its a long time before that will happen so you have plently of time to figure out what to do" toshiro stated and Rangiku nodded.

"yeah i guess" Rangiku said before looking at the floor.

"i guess theres something else as well" Rangiku said as she looked at them all before looking at the floor.

"and whats that?" Toshiro asked.

"Being alone, everyone growing away and not needing me anymore" Rangiku said looking away. Momo looked at her and realized that this was what she was on about yesterday when she asked her if she'd ever leave her.

"Rangiku as I told you yesterday I would never leave you, your one of my best friends" Momo said gently and Rangiku gave her a small smile.

"well your my lieutenant so even if I wanted to leave you i couldn't and even if that was the case I doubt id be able to get rid of you... plus I guess your a friend, though a very annoying one" Toshiro said and Rangiku's smile widened.

"Your my friend as well Rangiku, none of your friends would abandon you, they wouldn't be friends if they did that" Izuru said and Rangiku nodded.

"Thanks guys, its nice to hear and your probably right captain you wouldn't be able to get rid of me" Rangiku said with a wide smile as Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"anyone else got anything to share?" Toshiro asked, he was still untangling Momos hair, most of it was done, there was only a small part left but Toshiro kept brushing the hair that was already untangled as well, he wouldn't admit it but he liked brushing Momo's hair.

"Um well I kind of do" Momo finally spoke up and Toshiro stopped brushing her hair waiting for her to speak.

"Um well after the other day Aizen has kind of been playing on my mind" Momo admitted and the atmosphere around them tensed slightly.

"Why's he been on you mind?" Yumichika finally asked and Momo shrugged slightly.

"I guess because of the encounter the other day, I've just been thinking about it and some of the things he said to me" Momo said twisting her hands together.

"Momo, whatever Aizen said to you you should forget, it isn't true and he's gone anyway. You shouldn't listen to anything he has to say whether it's him or an illusion" Toshiro said thinking back to the discussion he had with Momo in her tent. Momo nodded and looked up.

"Your right" she said with a nod before a smile came back onto her face.

"Thank you" she said and the others smiled at her.

"You have nothing to say thank you for" Toshiro said and she smiled before he started brushing her hair again.

"Hey Izuru could you start making lunch please" Toshiro asked and Izuru nodded before standing up and walking over to the food supply where he seemed to spend most of his time.

"ok Momo, your hair is knot free" Toshiro finally said as he ran the hair brush through her hair once more before handing her brush back to her.

"Thank you Toshiro" Momo said happily turning to face him with a smile.

"I believe its your turn" Toshiro said holding his comb out.

"Ok but two seconds" Momo said before running towards her tent. She emerged again with her hair in a pony tail and her clothe in her hands.

"I'm nearly done" she said as she walked over to him while putting her hair into a bun and wrapping her clothe around it.

"Ok" she said with a smile as Toshiro rolled his eyes and handed Momo the comb. She sat behind him and started trying to gently comb out his afro as gently as she could.

"Sorry! It's really knotty, tell me if I hurt you" Momo said as she felt him flinch slightly.

"Don't apologise its fine, your not hurting me" Toshiro said and Momo smiled before concentrating back on her task at hand.

"Wow Rangiku is right your hair is super soft Toshiro...just like candy floss" Momo said with a giggle and Toshiro rolled his eyes the memory from the other morning appearing in his head.

"Well yours didn't feel like a birds nest" he stated and Momo giggled again.

"Is it me or is captain acting like a child for once?" Ikkaku whispered to Rangiku and Yumichika who nodded.

"He always acts differently around Momo, he never acts cold towards her" Rangiku whispered back.

"its quiet entertaining seeing him actually act like a child for once, I feel bad just watching them, it feels like we're intruding some how" Yumichika stated quietly and Ikkaku and Rangiku looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean? I watch them all the time, half the time I don't even think they realize" Rangiku said quietly back and Yumichika sighed with a shake of his head. Of course she spyed on them, this is Rangiku we're talking about.

"Exactly they don't realize, their like in their own little bubble, I feel like I'm watching something I'm not supposed to be" Yumichika said and Rangiku looked back at them and realized what he meant.

Momo tugged Toshiro's hair to hard and started apologizing but Toshiro simply shook his head and told her he was fine, when she was doing his hair earlier he complained like mad. Rangiku also noticed the tiny content smile on her captains face and she to smiled. She seen exactly what Yumichika meant, they were in their own personal bubble where he felt comfortable being him self, he didn't need to worry about anything but the girl combing his hair behind him, her captain was happy.

"Yeah I guess I see what you mean" Rangiku finally said, the moment was interrupted when Izuru announced lunch was ready.

"Momo finish it after lunch" Toshiro said but Momo shook her head.

"no, Im almost done" she said and Toshiro sighed. There would be no point arguing against her, she could be very stubborn.

"fine but don't take to long then" he said and she grinned.

"I wont!" she said happily. The others had already started eating their lunch but Toshiro refused to start his until Momo did.

"So has anyone else got any fears?" Toshiro asked as Ikkaku, Yumichika, Izuru and Rangiku looked at each other.

"Nope, we've already gone through all mine" Rangiku said and the others agreed.

"Same" they all said and Toshiro smiled slightly.

"Good, then for the rest of the day relax and rest, tomorrow we go after the hollows" Toshiro said and they all nodded.

"All down Shiro-chan!" Momo said from behind him as she handed the comb back to him and he smiled.

"Thank you" he said and she smiled warmly back at him.

"Your welcome" she said before she started tucking into her lunch. Even though Momo looked happy she couldn't help but feel like a nervous wreck. 'I still have a few fears left and they're all about Toshiro, I don't no whether I should tell him or not, I mean there embarrassing and what if I say something that ruins our friendship. I no I don't want to talk with him with the others around what should I do?" Momo thought to herself as she ate.

"Hey Momo are you ok?" Toshiro asked looking at her worriedly. She looked up and into his eyes which looked concerned though calm and a smile came onto her face.

"Yeah" she replied. 'This is Toshiro, I don't have anything to worry about' she thought and a small smile came onto her lips.

* * *

><p>Hey :D i hope you enjoyed this chapter :P i no it was longand about alot of weird stuff but i enjoyed writing it:P and since i took themain hitsuhina part out of this chapter i hope i put enough in for you lol :P anyway thanx for reading and please review i always love readingmy reviews hehe and i like to no what you think of what ive written :P ... anyway since i took the main hitsuhina part out of this chapter guess what the next chapters gonna be? A HITSUHINA CHAPTER! A whole chapter dedicated to them aren't i nice hehe :P anyway now im back and settled in ill try and update weekly like i was before so expect the next chapter sometime next week :P THANX FOR READING AGAIN ^^ hehe and plz review ;)<p>

starlight


	12. Calm Before The Storm

Hey im so so so soooo sorry i haven't updated for a few weeks, after all ive gone back to school and im in my last year of 6th form this year and so far ive been well busy lol :P well ive finally fineshed it, im not very good at writing lovey dovey stuff well you'll find out when you get there so im so sorry if it isn't very good :L well anyway thank you all for your support, ive had so many views on this story and it makes me happy to know people are reading this hehe :D so thanx for all the reviews, favs and follows :D anyway enjoy this very long chapter hehe ;) (btw i changed my name to starninja3395 cause i wanna be a ninja lolz )

* * *

><p>Chapter 12- Calm Before The Storm<p>

Lunch had gone by quiet quickly due to the more relaxed atmosphere around camp, everyone was having a joke around at lunch and everyone seemed to be in high spirits.

"Hey Toshiro" Momo asked as she walked up behind him. Toshiro was sat at the edge of the barrier on his soul pager while everyone else was sat on the logs talking and relaxing.

"That's captain Hitsugaya" Toshiro said as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Did you need something Momo?" Toshiro asked as he looked at the peach and Momo twiddled her fingers nervously.

"Um well I need to talk to you... I sort of have a couple fears left that only you can help me with" Momo said which caught Toshiro's attention and he turned around to face her fully.

"So what can I help you with then?" he asked raising an eyebrow as Momo fidgeted more.

"Um can we talk alone... away from the others?" she asked as Toshiro continued to stare at her curiously before nodding his head.

"Yes, I guess" Toshiro replied as he stood up.

"Hey, Rangiku, me and Momo are going for a while, keep an eye out for Renji and Shuuhie, we should be fine and only come after us if you sense theirs something wrong ok?" Toshiro asked as Rangiku stared at her captain curiously before a sly smile came onto Rangiku's face.

"Oohh so captain you want some alone time with Momo eh? Well just remember this forest is silent and we can hear everything" Rangiku said as Ikkaku started laughing Yumichika just sighed though he did smirk and Izuru just shook his head while Momo blushed slightly and Toshiro sent a death glare at his lieutenant.

"Rangiku!" he growled as the air started to turn cold.

"Yeah Rangiku, you shouldn't say things like that to kids" Ikkaku added and the air got colder. Ikkaku slowly turned his head to see Toshiro glaring darkly at him.

"I am not a kid!" Toshiro snapped as Ikkaku nodded and Toshiro turned around and marched over to Momo who was watching what was going on warily.

"Come on Momo" Toshiro said and Momo nodded as she turned around to face the barrier. She broke it before putting it back up around the others before she and Toshiro disappeared in a flash step. They went through the forest in silence until toshiro felt that they where far enough away from camp.

"Hey Momo this should be far enough can you set up a barrier?" Toshiro asked as they both stopped. They hadn't gone too far away from camp but they had gone far enough.

"Sure thing Toshiro. Bakudo 25 kyomon" Momo said as the clear box formed around them.

"So Momo, what did you want to talk about?" Toshiro asked curiously as the two looked at each other.

"Um Toshiro, did you have any fears left?" Momo asked and Toshiro looked taken back as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Er yeah I guess I do" he answered.

"Ok, then why don't you tell them to me so we can face them" Momo said smiling and Toshiro gave her another funny look before crossing his arms.

"We came out here to talk about your fears" Toshiro stated as Momo smiled sheepishly.

"Well since you have some fears too why don't you share first Shiro-chan" Momo said as Toshiro frowned his eyebrow twitching.

"That's captain Hitsugaya and as a captain I order you to tell me first" Toshiro said and now Momo frowned.

"That's not fair" Momo complained as she pouted and Toshiro sighed.

"It's plenty fair now come on and tell me" Toshiro stated and Momo sighed and looked at the floor nervously.

"Um well, you er hating me" Momo admitted still looking at the floor so she missed the softening in Toshiro's cold stare.

"Well what do you know, mines the same" Toshiro also admitted causing Momo to look up and at him.

"Really?" she asked surprised as Toshiro sighed with fake irritation.

"Of course bed wetter" Toshiro said as he turned his head to the side with slight embarrassment.

"I could never hate you Toshiro, I've known you for so long, you're my best friend and we've been through a lot together and even if I wanted to I could never hate you" Momo said gently as she looked at him with caring eyes. Toshiro had looked back at her when she had started talking and now graced her with a small smile.

"You should know that I could never hate you either. Ever" Toshiro said and Momo smiled back at him.

"So was there anything else bed wetter, you did say there where a few fears you had" Toshiro said to brake the silence and the smile came off Momo's face as she looked off with embarrassment.

"Oh um it doesn't matter anymore, really" Momo said as she twiddled her fingers nervously which caught Toshiro's attention. She was fine a minute ago and now she was acting like a shy embarrassed little girl.

"Come on Momo just tell me" Toshiro said gently and Momo let out a breath as she composed herself but she still didn't look at him.

"um well err I was worried that because your so popular and a captain and stuff that eventually you would forget about me, move on and I wouldn't get to see you anymore" Momo said nervously but Toshiro could also hear the sadness in her voice as she spoke, like she really believed he would move on and forget about her.

"Momo no one could ever replace you, I could never forget about you" Toshiro said slowly and gently.

"yeah but what about when you get a girlfriend and then get married, you wont want me around then, id just be a hindrance" Momo said quietly as she looked at him to see him looking at her curiously.

"Momo you shouldn't think like that. Besides... there's only one girl I like" Toshiro said really quietly that Momo almost couldn't pick it up and Toshiro also had a light blush on his face. Momo's shoulders sagged a bit and her smile looked slightly forced as she smiled at him.

"Really? Shiro-chan likes someone?" Momo asked excitedly and Toshiro looked back at her though he was still embarrassed. Even though Momo sounded excited Toshiro could tell her smile was forced. Toshiro was also slightly annoyed that she hadn't taken the hint.

"Yeah... I'm in love with her" Toshiro admitted as the blush grew on his cheeks and he avoided Momo's gaze. Momo had to admit that Toshiro looked adorable like that, the cold icy captain reduced to a shy and embarrassed little boy. She new it was hard for Toshiro to say how he felt and she was happy that he was talking to her. Even though her heart felt like it was breaking on the inside. 'Don't loose hope Momo' she thought to herself as she giggled at him.

"So Shiro-chan do I no who she is?" Momo asked curiously.

"Yeah, you no her very well. She's clumsy, funny and she's always there for me, she calls me annoying names and she's very beautiful" Toshiro said quietly as his face grew red. Momo smiled at him slightly but on the inside she felt her heart shattering and she started to loose hope 'I'm nothing like who he described, well as long as she makes him happy I'll be ok' she thought to herself as she swallowed and tried her best to look happy for him..

"So Toshiro are you going to tell her?" Momo asked and Toshiro realised once again she hadn't gotten the hint and he sighed.

"Well that's the thing, I fear she will reject me. I'm used to people rejecting me but to be rejected by her would be the worse thing ever and I don't want to ruin are friendship" Toshiro explained and Momo nodded.

"so um is there anyone you like?" Toshiro asked awkwardly though he was very curious at the same time, this was his chance to find out if Momo had feelings for him since she didn't seem to get any of his hints. Momo was slightly surprised that he asked her but soon got over it.

"Um well yeah... I guess there is someone I'm in love with...and before you ask you do know him. He's clever, strong, very handsome and would do anything for me and is always there for me, I've known him for a very long time" Momo said slightly embarrassed as she twiddled her fingers. She hoped that Toshiro figured out she was talking about him to save her from saying it and being rejected like that. Toshiro's face hardened when she described the person to him... well at least he wont have to face the rejection now he knows.

"So who is it? So I can beat them up if they hurt you" Toshiro asked and Momo looked at him nervously.

"Ill tell you if you tell me" Momo said and Toshiro raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

"Ok" Toshiro finally said as he waited for Momo to say the name of the person she loves. Momo stood there nervously twiddling her fingers with a slight blush on her face. 'What should I do? I can't tell him, I don't want to be rejected' Momo thought nervously to herself.

"Um I don't want to go first" Momo admitted shyly and toshiro sighed.

"What about if we say them at the same time?" Toshiro offered and Momo nodded.

"Ok, after 3. 1, 2, 3" Toshiro said and they both spoke a name.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya" "Momo Hinamori" they both said at the same time before they both turned very red and a look of shock came onto their faces.

"Y you love me?" Momo stuttered shocked and Toshiro looked at her with a light blush on his cheeks but now he had a small smile on his face. He hadn't been rejected.

"Well yeah, who else do you think it would be?" Toshiro asked curiously as he waited for her to answer and she looked at him innocently.

"I don't no. You didn't exactly describe me very well. I'm not clumsy, funny or beautiful" Momo said and Toshiro frowned.

"Yeah you are, you're very clumsy, you're funny without realising it and you're the most beautiful girl I no" Toshiro said embarrassed as Momo blinked at him innocently as she blushed from the complement.

"But Rangiku's prettier then me" Momo replied and Toshiro made a disgusted face.

"To me she isn't, she's a lazy lieutenant that annoys the hell out of me and suffocates me with her big chest" Toshiro said disgusted as he wrinkled his nose and Momo giggled at him.

"I'm glad that you love me to" Momo said shyly after a short silence and Toshiro looked at the peach girl gently.

"Same, I didn't think you liked me anymore then your childhood friend" Toshiro admitted and Momo raised an eyebrow at him as she smiled at him.

"Well who else did you think id like?" Momo asked curiously while trying to mimic his voice which she failed at pretty badly and Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"Um Izuru or Shuuhie or something" Toshiro muttered while he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"You no Shiro-chan for a genius you can be pretty dumb" Momo said with a giggle while Toshiro's eyebrow twitched as he growled.

"Don't call me that bed wetter" Toshiro growled at her while Momo pouted.

"I don't do that anymore Shiro-chan" Momo said with a small giggle while Toshiro shook his head with a sigh as he realized how childish they where acting. Soon they fell into a comfortable silence as they both finally registered properly the fact that they hadn't been rejected and that the person they loved loved them back. The silence carried on until a sly smile came onto Toshiro's face and he started walking towards Momo who in return started walking backwards due to the smile on his face but soon her back hit something hard and Toshiro put his hands either side of her to stop her from escaping.

"So I guess that means you're my girlfriend now" Toshiro said quietly as he stared into Momo's eyes as Momo stared back into his mesmerized by them a light blush on her face from the proximity.

"I guess so" she whispered back not looking away.

"I love you" Toshiro whispered in her ear as he brought her in for a hug and she shivered slightly as his breath tickled her ear and she wrapped her arms around him as well.

"I love you too" Momo whispered back as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. After a little while just standing there and enjoying each others company they parted and looked up at the sky which was turning slightly red indicating that sun was due to set.

"Come with me" Toshiro said as he grabbed her hand before flashing stepping up the large tree behind them until they got to the very top. Due to them both being very small and light being on the top branches of the tree wasn't a problem. Toshiro pulled Momo over to a branch where they could clearly see the setting sun through the trees and they both sat down.

"We've been gone for ages but it only feels like minutes" Momo said as they both gazed at the sun.

"yeah I know" Toshiro replied and Momo smiled before resting her head on his shoulder and in turn Toshiro wrapped his arm around her as they both sat and watched the sunset.

"Something bads going to happen soon. I can just feel it" Momo said breaking the comfortable silence as Toshiro frowned.

"yeah I know, we'll just have to keep are guard up" Toshiro replied as Momo snuggled into him due to her wanting to be close to him but also because the temperature was dropping.

"As long as I have you by my side I feel like I can face anything" Momo said and Toshiro smiled which he seemed to being a lot of today.

"Well ill always be by your side... by the way I don't think we should tell anyone we're together yet, especially not Rangiku" Toshiro said and Momo nodded slightly.

"Agreed" she said before she laughed and Toshiro gave a small chuckle.

"anyway I don't want to think about any of that, I just want to make the most of what little time alone I have left here with you" Toshiro said as he rested his head on top of hers.

The two stayed out there for a little bit longer until the sun had gone down before heading back to camp before it got to dark holding hands the way there. The soul reapers back at camp had had a pretty relaxed day. They had managed to get by with out killing each other though Rangiku kept complaining about not having Momo with her so being the only girl and sake but the guys had managed to block out her whining and in the end they somehow managed to have a relaxing day. Now Rangiku was sat up straight and staring out into the forest as she felt her captains and Momo's spiritual pressure coming towards them and soon they both came into sight side by side. Rangiku got up and ran towards the edge of the barrier before breaking it and enveloping the two on comers in a hug.

"Oh I missed you guys it was so boring here with out you here, how could you leave me here with all these annoying guys Momo" Rangiku whined before releasing the two and pouting at Momo.

"Sorry Rangiku" Momo said slightly breathlessly before she turned around and put the barrier back up around them.

"Rangiku" Toshiro growled but Rangiku simply just ignored him before dragging Momo back with her over to the fire which the others had lit not to long ago.

"So Momo did you face those fears you had?" Rangiku asked curiously as the two girls sat down next to each other to start talking and Momo simply replied with a nod as she smiled at her friend.

"So did you tell him how you lov..." Rangiku started but cut off when Momo clamped her hand over her mouth.

"N noooo what are you on about Rangiku?" Momo stuttered quietly while Rangiku smirked under her hand before licking it.

"EW Rangiku" momo exclaimed as she pulled her hand away and wiped it on her uniform.

"You shouldn't put your hand over peoples mouths like that, it's very rude you know" Rangiku said as she crossed her arms and smiled at the peach girl who pouted at her.

"I'm joking Momo" Rangiku said with a small laugh before Momo also joined in.

"Hey Rangiku I think your forgetting something" Ikkaku stated grinning at her while she looked innocently at him.

"And what would that be?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"That your on cooking duty tonight remember?" he asked and Rangiku looked at him confused while he began to get irritated.

"Remember you lost the game? So you have to cook" Ikkaku said and Rangiku frowned.

"Aw but do I have to?" Rangiku asked and Ikkaku nodding while grinning at her.

"Yeah, woman belong in the kitchen after all" he said and both Rangiku and Momo frowned.

"Oh really now do they? And why would that be?" Rangiku asked slowly as she and Momo looked at each other.

"because that's a woman's job, cooking, cleaning and doing the house work that's what woman should do as well as entertain us guys I mean after we protect you and everything we should get a little entertainment" Ikkaku said slyly while Yumichika, Izuru and Toshiro looked at him before looking back at the girls who where glaring at him.

"Oh you want entertainment? We'll show you entertainment!" Rangiku snapped as she and Momo stood up and slowly started heading towards Ikkaku.

"Oh you really think I'm afraid of to woman like you or should I say an old woman and a little girl?" Ikkaku said before he burst out laughing and the two girl's expression darkened.

"Did he just call me old?" Rangiku asked as her spiritual pressure started flaring.

"And did he call me a little girl?" Momo asked looking at Rangiku with a nod before looking back at Ikkaku.

"Your going to regret you ever said that" Rangiku muttered before she with drew her zanpakuto and momo followed suit.

"I would fight you but I don't fight weak opponents" Ikkaku said as he faked a yawn and Momo froze up before dropping her Zanpakuto and falling to her knees.

"Momo?" Izuru asked as he ran to her side followed by Toshiro.

"He's right I am weak, that's what everyone always calls me, I'm useless" Momo muttered as she looked at the floor, her expression hidden by her hair her. She seemed to catch ikkakus attention as he sat up and looked at her.

"No you're not Momo" Izuru said and Momo just shook her head.

"but that's what everyone calls me... a weak little girl and its true, I'm nothing special, I cant fight all that well and I'm not very strong after all I'm just a woman and woman belong in the kitchen not on the battle field" Momo said and Ikkaku seemed slightly alarmed by what he had caused.

"H hey Momo I didn't mean to call you weak, I was just trying to have a bit of fun" Ikkaku said as he got up and walked towards her.

"your not very clever are you Ikkaku, do you really think a little girl like me would get upset over being called weak by someone like you?" Momo asked as she lifted her head and smirked at him before lifting her arms.

"Bakudo 1 sai" she said as ikkakus arms where restrained and went behind his back and before he could escape from it she swiped her leg out and under his causing him to fall.

"He's all yours Rangiku" Momo said as she stood and smiled innocently at him before smiling at Toshiro and Izuru who just shook their heads witha sigh. As soon as toshiro got to her side he realised what she and Rangiku where up to.

"When did you get so good at acting bed wetter?"Toshiro asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Who said I was acting Shiro-chan and I don't do that anymore" Momo said with a pout and Toshiro looked curiously at her as he followed her back over other seat.

"You don't honestly believe your weak do you?" Toshiro asked as Momo turned and smiled at him slightly.

"I know I'm not weak Shiro-chan, I just repeated things I hear people say about me, it used to get to me but it doesn't anymore. I learnt to ignore the bad things people said about me and instead listen to the good and that helped me get stronger" she said but Toshiro still looked slightly annoyed.

"Well if anyone bothers you just let me no" he said and she rolled her eyes before smiling at him.

"I can handle myself Toshiro" she said with a giggle and he sighed and shook his head.

"I no" he replied before smiling at her but the moment was broken by Ikkaku shouting.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled as Rangiku poured a bucket of water over him.

"What you where smelling so I thought id help you have a wash" she replied while Yumichika smiled.

"Well thanks Rangiku his smell was starting to make my eyes water" he said and Ikkaku growled.

"Don't you join in with her Yumichika?" Ikkaku growled and Yumichika shrugged.

"Ok Rangiku you got your revenge now let's just stop all this childishness and have something to eat.

"Fine by me captain" Rangiku said happily as she started heading over to the food supply and Toshiro looked at her curiously.

"Where are you going?" Toshiro asked and Rangiku stopped to curiously look at him.

"To the food of course, I'm on cooking duty" Rangiku replied as she looked at her captain confused as his face turned slightly green.

"Ok Rangiku well I'm deciding that your not on cooking duty" Toshiro replied while everyone looked at him confused and Ikkaku looked at him annoyed.

"It's her punishment you can't take her off cooking duty! She lost the game!" Ikkaku replied irritated while Rangiku looked at everyone confused.

"And what game was this exactly?" Toshiro asked slightly annoyed as the other looked at each other.

"Rock, paper, scissors, I actually found someone worse at the game then I am so now she has to take her punishment, that was the bet from the beginning" Ikkaku said irritated while Toshiro sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Well sorry but I'm not going to let everyone in camp be punished because Rangiku has to have some punishment from loosing a childish game" Toshiro stated while everyone looked at him confused.

"How would it be a punishment to us?" Momo asked curiously.

"Because Rangiku can't cook and has a horrible taste in food" Toshiro stated and Rangiku looked offended while the others laughed.

"I can cook captain and I have an awesome taste in food" Rangiku said with a pout as Toshiro glared at her.

"you eat orihimes food so that's proof enough that you have a horrible taste in food and I no she gave you recipes and you are not going to cook that for us" Toshiro stated while Rangiku pouted at him.

"But orihimes foods delicious" she said and Toshiro sweat dropped.

"Fine if Rangiku's not on cooking duty none of us are as we all won the bet" Ikkaku stated astoshiro looked at them all annoyed.

"Well if captain thinks my cooking's horrible maybe he should cook" Rangiku stated smirked at her captain who glared at her.

"Yeah captain you can take Rangiku's punishment then" Ikkaku said and Ikkaku's glare turned on him.

"I am not cooking" Toshiro stated and Rangiku smiled slyly at him.

"Sorry captain I forgot that you are a child and always have to rely on others to cook food for you" Rangiku said as Toshiro growled.

"I'm not a child!" Toshiro snapped as Rangiku crossed her arms and smiled at him.

"Prove it them" she said and Toshiro growled, Rangiku was going to pay for this.

"Fine" he snapped as he marched over to the food supplied and Rangiku mentally cheered and a grin came onto her face.

"Hey Momo why don't you go and help captain?" Rangiku asked as she walked towards the girl who smiled with a nod.

"Ok" she said as she got up and walked towards Toshiro who was going through the food.

"Hey Toshiro I've come to help" Momo said saluting him and Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"Well don't just stand there then bed wetter" Toshiro said and Momo nodded as she got down helping him.

"You do know Rangiku taunted you to get you to cook right?" Momo whispered and Toshiro nodded.

"Yes, but she'll regret it" he said back and Momo looked curiously at him.

"What are you going to do?" she asked curiously as Toshiro smirked.

"You'll see" he said before he started cooking and Momo tried to help him.

"Aw don't they look so cute together?" Rangiku asked as she watched Momo and Toshiro cook as the others sighed.

"Rangiku you've said that like five times now, why don't you just stop watching them for once you're like a stalker" Yumichika said and Rangiku pouted at him.

"I am not I'm just trying to help them find happiness" Rangiku said as she clasped her hands together and gazed at the two unaware cooks causing the other three to sweat drop.

"If you want to help find them happiness then the first thing would for you to stop spying on them and butting in and maybe shutting up" Ikkaku stated with a smirk as Rangiku thumped his head.

"Shut up no one wants to hear your opinion" Rangiku said annoyed as she pouted and crossed her arms. Before a proper fight could break out Momo interrupted them.

"Dinners ready" she said as she came over with plates and started handing them out.

"Wow this looks really good captain Hitsugaya" Izuru commented as he got his plate and Toshiro nodded his head as he went and sat down next to them.

"Hey where's mine, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse" Rangiku commented as she looked around to see everyone else enjoying their food but not having anything yet.

"Here you go" Momo said as she handed Rangiku a plate but it had something very different on it compared to the others.

"Um captain... is this some kind of joke?" Rangiku asked as she stared at her plate not amused at all.

"Nope, eat up" Toshiro replied and Momo giggled at Rangiku's face.

"How come you've all got nice food and I have this weird sloppy stuff?" Rangiku asked her captain with a pout.

"well I had a test run first and since you eat anything I thought you'd be ok eating it" Toshiro replied and Rangiku frowned.

"I don't eat anything" Rangiku said crossing her arms.

"Yeah you do" the other replied and Rangiku pouted.

"Ok maybe stuff that looks yummy but I can't even tell what this is" she complained and Toshiro shrugged.

"Neither do I you'll just have to try it and find out" he stated and she frowned.

"Ok... I guess it can't be too bad" she said to herself as she slowly lifted some to her mouth before putting it in. Not even a second later it was back on the plate and Rangiku rubbing her tongue.

"That it disgusting what the did you put in it?" Rangiku asked thought you couldn't really understand what she was saying as she was still holding her tongue and her eyes where watering.

"Stuff" he replied.

"Shiro-chan you've had your revenge can I give her her real food now?" Momo asked innocently and Toshiro sighed.

"Fine" he said and Rangiku looked up at him curiously with watery eyes.

"You mean you made something gross purposely?" she asked and Toshiro shrugged.

"If you put it that way I guess I did" he replied as Momo gave Rangiku the same thing everyone else was eating.

"Captaaaiiin" Rangiku whined while Toshiro ignored her while the others watched with amusement. The rest of dinner had gone by with out much more commotion and now Ikkaku and Izuru where on cleaning duty while the others where sat around the campfire.

"Hey captain I'm bored" Rangiku complained as she twirled some of her hair between her fingers.

"Well then do something don't complain to me" Toshiro replied. Toshiro was sat on the floor leaning his back against the one of the logs, Momo was sat on the log he was resting at and Yumichika and Rangiku where sat on a log beside them.

"Well if your bored why don't you help us clear up" Ikkaku said and Rangiku frowned.

"Nah I'm good" was all she replied as she continued to twirl her hair.

"Shiro-chan I'm bored to" Toshiro heard Momo say from behind him and he sighed.

"Why does everyone keep complaining to me that there bored, if you guys are bored do something" Toshiro muttered as he put his arms behind his head and closed him eyes.

"Ok then why don't we play a game?" Rangiku recommended as she sat up straighter with a smile on her face.

"What kind of game Rangiku?" Momo asked curiously.

"How about truth or dare!" Rangiku said happily as grumbles travelled around camp.

"I don't want to play" Momo said and Rangiku pouted at her.

"Why not?" she asked as Momo looked nervously at her.

"Well I'm not playing that stupid game either" Toshiro interrupted as he stood up and walked.

"Aw you guys are no fun!" Rangiku complained as Momo followed Toshiro's and Rangiku turned a sly smile on the others.

"Let's play" she said.

"Hey Toshiro mind if I join you?" Momo asked as she walked up to Toshiro who had sat down at the edge of the barrier staring out into the dark spooky forest.

"Of course not, sit" Toshiro said as he patted the ground next to him and Momo sat down with a smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Momo asked as she looked at his face curiously and Toshiro shook his head.

"just plans for tomorrow really nothing interesting" he stated as he looked up at her and graced her with a smile as he grabbed her hand, because of the way they where sat even if the others where spying on them, which they weren't because they where to into their game, they wouldn't able to see the small gesture.

"What about you?" Toshiro asked as Momo blushed from the sudden contact of Toshiro hand.

"Nothing really, maybe how much I've enjoyed this day" Momo said shyly as Toshiro stroked little circles on her hand with his thumb.

"MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD, AND THERE LIKE, ITS BETTER THEN YOURS, DAMN RIGHT ITS BETTER THAN YOURS, I CAN TEACH YOU, BUT I HAVE TO CHARGE!" Momo and Toshiro jumped as they heard Izuru shout/sing behind them and they turned around to see the end of his very strange little dance. Izuru already bright red turned his head to see Toshiro and Momo where also staring at him and his face turned redder. Ikkaku and Rangiku where rolling on the floor laughing while Yumichika was holding his stomach and Momo and Toshiro looked at each other with 'what the hell did we just see' faces. Izuru utterly embarrassed slowly went and sat down back on the log.

"I'm super glad I didn't play that game" Momo said to Toshiro as he nodded and they turned around again.

"that's probably going to be happening every couple of minutes now" Toshiro stated with a sigh as e massaged his forehead with his free hand and Momo started stroking circles with her thumb on Toshiro's hand to help sooth him and he smiled slightly at her.

"I feel sorry for Izuru, the others will probably never let him live it down" Momo said quietly as she looked over her shoulder at the others who where starting to calm down and Izuru who had his head in his hands.

"Well with Rangiku playing it could've been much worse, if he didn't want to be embarrassed he shouldn't have played" Toshiro replied as Momo shook her head with a sigh.

"Come on Rangiku do it or you lose" Toshiro heard Ikkaku say and sighed.

"Here we go again" he said as he frowned and shook his head.

"I'm not gonna lose Ikkaku just wait until it's your go" Rangiku replied as she stood up and took a deep breath.

"I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE, YOU OTHER BROTHERS CANT DENY, THAT WHEN A GIRL WALKS IN WITH AN ITTY BITTY WAIST AND A ROUND THING IN YO FACE YO GET SPRUNG!" Rangiku shouted as she attempted to rap, dancing threw it and ending in a "gangster pose". Ikkaku was creased up Izuru and Yumichika where laughing while Momo and Toshiro looked slightly disturbed.

"Um" Momo muttered uncomfortably.

"If you like big butts so much Rangiku maybe you should get with Omaeda" Ikkaku said while sniggering while Rangiku crossed her arms and frowned.

"I think we should turn around and ignore them now else we may end up seeing something even more terrifying" Toshiro muttered and Momo agreed as they turned away from them, Rangiku seemed to notice and a sly smile came onto her face.

"Ok Ikkaku truth or dare?" she asked and Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

"Dare of course and make sure it's a challenging one, not a wimpy one like yours of Izuru's ones" Ikkaku said and Rangiku grinned as she gathered them all in.

"Ok Ikkaku, you want a challenging one? And how about we involve sake?" Rangiku asked and Ikkaku looked at her with a grin.

"Of course, bring it on!" Ikkaku said and Rangiku smirked.

"ok go up to my captain and Momo and use cheesy pick up lines on Momo and some height jokes on Toshiro, for everyone cheesy pick up line you use ill give you a bottle of sake for when we get back and for every short joke ill give you two, what do you say?" Rangiku asked raising her eyebrows while Ikkaku looked slightly put off.

"Bring it on!" was all he said as he got up and made his way over to the two unaware people.

"I bet he lasts about five seconds" Rangiku whispered to Izuru and Yumichika.

"I bet 3 seconds" Izuru replied.

"1" was all Yumichika said as he watched Ikkaku approach the others.

"Hey Momo, if you where a booger id pick you first" Ikkaku said as he came up behind the two who turned around when they noticed his presence. Momo and Toshiro looked at each other confused while Ikkaku smile smugly to himself. Rangiku hit her for head with a sigh.

"Seriously is that the best cheesy pick up line he could come up with?" she asked while Yumichika smirked.

"This is Ikkaku we're talking about" he said and Rangiku nodded with a small laugh. Momo and Toshiro still continued to stare at Ikkaku with slightly confused faces so Ikkaku decided to try another one.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet id put U and I together" Ikkaku said wiggling his eyes at Momo who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Ikkaku id doesn't care what your stupid dare is but can you leave Momo out of it" Toshiro said slightly annoyed and Ikkaku turned his look on Toshiro.

"Look just because you jealous because your short and she has to look down at you doesn't mean you can boss me around, it's not my fault I'm taller then you so she has to look up" Ikkaku said and Toshiro's eyebrow twitched.

"Ikkaku I suggest you walk away now" Toshiro growled.

"No need to be so icy captain, hey Momo you look cold, probably your icy friends fault, do you wanna use me as a blanket?" Ikkaku asked again wiggling his eyebrows at Momo who looked embarrassed and Toshiro started to look angry as the temperature dropped slightly.

"Haha, those where good ones, he's getting better" Rangiku commented as she laughed quietly.

"Ikkaku" Toshiro said warningly.

"What? Just because you're so short when you get insulted you try to kick people's ankles doesn't mean you scare me" Ikkaku said cockily as he crossed his arms and Toshiro ground his teeth together.

"Last chance Ikkaku" Toshiro growled as he glared darkly at Ikkaku who tried his best to ignore it looking at Momo.

"Hey Momo, I think its time to tell you what people say behind your back. Nice ass" Ikkaku said as he winked at Momo who turned bright red.

"That's it!" Toshiro snapped as he stood up with drawing his zanpakuto.

"Rise upon the frosted heavens Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro shouted and Ikkaku had less then seconds to react before he became frozen in ice. Rangiku was laughing so hard she looked like she was going to burst and Izuru and Yumichika where also laughing pretty hard.

"Your games over, go to bed, that's an order!" Toshiro snapped as the others tried to stifle their laughter as he looked at them before shouting good nights and running off towards their tents. Toshiro turned his look back on Momo whose blush was less bright then.

"Sorry that we didn't really get a quiet evening together" Toshiro apologised as he offered her his hand to help her up.

"Its ok, it's not your fault" she said with a small as she stood up before looking at Ikkaku.

"Maybe you should unfreeze him now, he was just doing a dare" Momo said and Toshiro crossed his arms.

"He went too far he deserves to be frozen" he said childishly as Momo let out a small giggle and ruffled his hair.

"Just unfreeze him Shiro-chan" she said and Toshiro's eyebrow twitched.

"That's captain Hitsugaya" Toshiro muttered as he gave in and unfroze the 3rd seat, who after being unfrozen shivered.

"Go to your tent now, that's an order" Toshiro said turning his back on him as Ikkaku nodded and ran off.

"Well I guess we should get some sleep to" Momo said as she smiled at Toshiro.

"Yeah I guess we should" he replied.

"Well good night Shiro-chan" Momo said quietly.

"Night bed wetter" Toshiro replied but before she could walk away Toshiro pulled her into a hug.

"I love you" he whispered and Momo relaxed as she put her arms around him and hugged him back.

"I love you too" she whispered back and Toshiro let one of his rare smiles comes onto his face. It disappeared though when he pulled back to look at her. Before he released her he lent forward and gently kissed her forehead but before Momo could react he had already left and walked back to his tent. Her cheeks burned before a wide stupid smile came onto her face. 'Shiro-chan just kissed me!' she thought happily to herself as she tried to calm her self down. Once she had calmed down a but she headed into her tent only to meet a very curious Rangiku.

"Did anything happen out there? You're very red" Rangiku stated raising an eyebrow, a smirk on her face.

"I I am?" Momo stuttered and Rangiku's smile grew.

"So something did happen?" Rangiku asked and Momo blushed.

"N no, goes to sleep Rangiku" Momo said embarrassed as she crawled over to her bed and Rangiku sighed but followed suit.

Outside the barrier where the soul reapers where peacefully sleeping the darkness seemed to move as the shadows came out of their hiding places and into the night.

"They think they're one step ahead, they think we can no longer scare them" a wispy voice hissed in the darkness as whispers arose when another voice silenced them.

"We've let them believe they are ahead of us for a couple days now, they think they have the advantage and their defences are not as high" a wiser sounding voice whispered and a hushed commotion started up again.

"well then, we will just have to show them how wrong they are and give them a small taste of what they're really dealing with" hissed a voice menacingly before the shadows flickered around in the dark forest, waiting with anticipation.

* * *

><p>Hey i hope you enjoyed this, i know i enjoyed writing this, it was a bit of a challenge for me :P about all the cheesy songs and that at the end... my sister has been singing 'bigbutts' for like the last week and it is now stuck in my head :L and i just thought id make it a bit random and funny lol :D well anyway thanx so much for reading and id really appreciate it if you left a review ^^ well anyway, the next chapter is going to be the shadows way of showing them their true power and ther will be hitsuhina again :D well i hope i see you there thanx again for reading and sorry i took so long to update lol<p>

starninja


	13. The Storm

Hey guys sorry that it took me longer to update again but ive been so busy with assignments and stuff i've barely had anytime :L well anyway, heres the next chapter :D there is a little hitsuhina :3 but this chapter is again quiet a bit different from things i normally write so hopefully its ok :) well any it isn't as long as the last chapter but please enjoy :D and thanx again for the reviews, favs and follows! :D

Chapter 13- The storm

The soul reapers awoke in the middle of the night though they where not in their own tents, they where in a pure white area with nothing there except themselves.

"huh? Where are we?" Rangiku asked as she looked around herself, her voice seemed to echo in the white void.

"I don't even remember waking up, is this some sort of dream?" Momo asked as she looked at the others.

"I have no idea, is it possible for everyone to share one dream?" Toshiro asked as he looked around, when he tried to step forward he found that he couldn't. Momo tried pinching her arm to see if she was dreaming.

"Ow, maybe we're not dreaming" she said as she rubbed her arm.

"I think it is a dream of some sort, for some reason I can't move my legs" Toshiro stated which caused the others to try and move. They could all move their arms but not their legs.

"Maybe it's the hollows" Yumichika stated before a whispery laugh was heard.

"Ah so we have a clever one amongst us" a whispery voice said as a shadow appeared in the middle of the group and they all instantly froze watching it warily.

"Who are you and what's going on?" Toshiro demanded as he glared at the shadow.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm one of the hollows you're after and I'm here to show you that no matter how many of your 'fears' you face you can't beat us" the shadow whispered with a chuckle.

"So you're controlling our minds and we're still in a state of subconscious?" Toshiro asked and the shadow laughed again.

"Another clever one a see, delicious smelling and clever, I can't wait to eat you" The shadow taunted in wispy voice as Toshiro glared more.

"Your not going to eat us, I don't think you no who your dealing with" Toshiro stated darkly as the shadow simply laughed again.

"I think your the one who doesn't realise who their dealing with, as you no I'm controlling your minds at this moment and I can be whatever I want to be, even your worst fear" the shadow replied before it morphed into a giant spider and more little spiders ran out towards the other soul reapers who didn't even flinch and continued to glare at it.

"Sorry but tricks like that wont bother us anymore" Toshiro stated now gladder then ever that he made the others face their fears.

"Well then I guess I'll have to punish you... mainly you" the hollow said that was still shaped as a giant spider as he started walking towards Toshiro who still glared at him.

"And you..." he said as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Momo who jumped slightly in surprise.

"Why us?" Toshiro snapped as well as trying to keep calm, he couldn't let the hollow know how worried he was for Momo or she may get hurt.

"You two, the most nice smelling ones, you've been able to hear us this whole time and tried using it to destroy our plans" the spider whispered as he put one of his hairy legs on Momo's shoulder who didn't budge, she just kept staring straight ahead of her at Toshiro.

"Not our fault you where so noisy" Momo stated before she heard a laugh behind her.

"Aren't you brave talking to an enemy like that when your in no position to" the hollow stated before he morphed again and this time into one of the cabbage creatures Momo was forced to face the other day, he slowly walked in front of Momo and grinned at her showing her his sharp pointed teeth. Momo glanced at him before looking away annoyed.

"A cabbage? Seriously?" Momo asked as she glanced back at him with a determined fire in her eyes.

"acting brave are we now?" the hollow asked as Momo continued to glare at him before he disappeared and reappeared next to Izuru this time morphed into the shape of gin.

"What about you boy, you afraid?" the hollow asked, even though he looked like Gin he still had the same whispery voice.

"Why would I be afraid of a copy of someone who's dead?" Izuru asked glaring at him as 'Gins' smile grew, he disappeared before reappearing next to Rangiku.

"What about you my love~?" the hollow sang in a mocking voice as he stroked Rangiku's cheek who ground her teeth and glared at him.

"You don't scare me, you must be pretty weak if you have to hide behind copy's of peoples 'fears'" Rangiku stated angrily as she glared at the smiling face.

"Keep convincing yourselves your not afraid, I will find out your fears and use them against you even if you think you can face them" the hollow whispered as he changed his form again. This time into one of Yumichika as he started making his way towards him, his features changing as he did into a hideous version of Yumichika, smiling creepily as he stopped in front of him. Yumichika raised an eyebrow.

"I don't no why I was so worried I don't look that bad ugly" Yumichika lied as he looked at the ugly copy of himself, at least he didn't look like that.

"And what about you Mr fearless, still afraid of a little spider?" the hollow asked as he turned to face Ikkaku as he changed once again into a spider.

"Haha yeah right" Ikkaku laughed before the spider turned back into a shadow which went back into the centre of them all.

"So you may not be afraid of your 'fears' anymore but that doesn't mean I can't scare you" the hollow stated before he disappeared before reappearing in front of Momo in the form of a very creepy clown.

"Afraid yet girl" the hollow asked as the clowns head span around so his head was upside down as his eyes rolled back into his head and small spiders came out his mouth.

Momo's eyes widened slightly as she cringed a little, a shiver running down her spine before she got a hold of herself again.

"So it seems I can't use these fears against you but..." the clown turned around to face Toshiro as he disappeared and reappeared in front of him.

"I sense that you fear for someone" he stated a creepy smile coming onto the clowns face.

"And that's all I need to brake you down" he stated before he disappeared again and reappeared by Momo. Toshiro's eyes widened slightly. 'Damn, I've put her in trouble, I have to prove some how that I don't fear for her' Toshiro thought for himself as he ground his teeth. Momo looked at Toshiro and saw the emotion's flicker through his eyes as he looked at her. 'what ever he does to me, I cant show any emotion' Momo thought to herself determinedly.

"It's about time you learn your place, You're not the ones in control" the hollow whispered menacingly as he dragged one of his clown fingers along Momo's chin as Momo kept an straight face.

"Wait, I think I need to make this more fitting" the hollow whispered before he changed his form again causing most of the others eyes to darken slightly before he turned Momo's head to face him. Her eyes widened slightly at what she saw before she quickly composed herself. No matter what she could not show weakness.

"You sick bastard!" Ikkaku growled at the now smirking face of Aizen.

"Oh so now I finally get a reaction from all of you, how interesting" the hollow, now in the form of Aizen stated amused as he stroked Momo's hair before grabbing a fistful in his hand and pulling it, Momo closed her eyes for a second as a small gasp escaped her lips before opening them showing nothing.

"I guess it is quiet cruel, an ex captain torturing his lieutenant but its more entertaining this way" 'Aizen' laughed as Rangiku clenched her fists.

"Just leave her alone!" Rangiku snapped as she looked between her captain and Momo, both trying to keep their emotions off of their faces to try and help the other.

"Don't interfere blondie" 'Aizen' said in a menacing voice as he turned his head to look at Rangiku who glared angrily back at him.

"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!" Rangiku shouted angrily as she struggled to move her legs failing.

"The more you interfer... the more ill take it out on her!" the hollow laughed before tugging Momo's hair more and grabbing her around the neck lifting her off the floor slightly as he cut off Momo's air. Her eyes widened slightly before she ground her teeth and took the fear off her face.

"LET HER GO!" Toshiro shouted, finally loosing his composure as he struggled to go and help Momo.

"I said no interfering" laughed the hollow in amusment before he grabbed her throat tighter as Momo let out a small squeak sound as she brought her hands up to the hand around her neck.

"BASTARD!" Ikkaku shouted as he to struggled. Momo hearing her friends attempts to help her smiled slightly catching the hollows attention.

"And what are you smiling at girl, you do realize that I can kill you right now, right?" 'Aizen' asked as he looked at her with one of his 'kind' smiles. Momo not able to say anything just continued to smile though it did look quiet stained.

"I Guess your not finding this awfully scary if you can smile about it" 'aizen' said as he released Momo who fell back to her feet breathing in deeply and heavily.

"MOMO!" Toshiro, Rangiku and Izuru shouted as the other two looked at her worriedly. Momo looked up at her friends before she suddenly began to gag. She brought her hands up to her throat as she tried to cough, her eyes widening slightly as some mud fell out of her mouth. She tried to breath in but ended up choking more.

"HAHA I told you! While your here I control everything!" the hollow laughed behind Momo who fell to her knees choking not being able to breath.

"MOMO! MOMO!" Toshiro shouted as he struggled to move his legs as he growled, the others where also trying to free themselves.

"I think you guys have had enough punishment, after all, its these two that I came to punish" 'Aizen' said before Rangiku, Izuru, Yumichika and Ikkaku vanished leaving Toshiro by himself struggling to reach the choking Momo with the hollow in the form of Aizen laughing behind them.

Rangiku, Izuru, Yumichika and Ikkaku awoke at the same time, all of the jumping up and looking around. Rangiku heard a funny coughing / choking sound coming from beside her and turned to see Momo asleep choking on nothing and not breathing.

"MOMO!" Rangiku shouted as she shook her friend trying to get her to breath. The guys hearing her shout immediately ran into the girl's tent.

"What's happening?!" Yumichika asked as Rangiku looked up at him panicked.

"She's not breathing!" Rangiku shouted panicked as she shook her friends shoulders again a tear falling from her eye. Izuru quickly crawled over to her side and opened her mouth checking her airways.

"The illusions must be affecting her body" Izuru stated also sort of worried.

"Someone go and get captain!" Rangiku demanded as she looked up at Ikkaku and Yumichika. Ikkaku nodded as he ran out of the girls tent and over to the captains.

"How's that going to help? He's still in the Illusion as well" Izuru stated and Rangiku shook her head.

"Well the illusions affecting Momo's body, so what if their body's affect the illusion, he's trying to reach her their so if their body's reach it may effect the illusion" Rangiku stated and Izuru and Yumichika's eyes widened.

"That may work" Yumichika stated, both of the guys where surprised Rangiku came up with something so clever, they where interrupted though when Ikkaku came back in with Toshiro in his arms. Toshiro's body was tense as he moved slightly.

"Quick place him down next to her!" Rangiku ordered as Ikkaku quickly crawled over and placed the icy captain next to the still choking peach. Once he was their Rangiku grabbed both of their hands and slid them together.

"What now?" Izuru asked as he looked at the two.

"I guess we have to wait" Yumichika stated as he watched Rangiku stroke Momo's hair silently.

Back in the illusion Toshiro continued to growl and struggle shouting Momo's name every so often as the girl continued to choke on the mud, trying to pull it out of her mouth. Momo could feel herself getting weaker by the second as she struggled to get the mud out of her throat and the air in. The weird thing though was that she didnt feel like she was going to pass out, she felt like she was going to wake up. 'Maybe if i die here i dont actually die, i just wake up... but i can't do that toshiro will think i actually have died, I'll have to try and stay strong' She thought as She flicked her eyes upwards and met Toshiro's desperate eyes as he shouted her name. Momo closed her eyes as a gurgling sound came from her throat. She heard the hollow laugh behind her as she felt a hand on the back of her neck lifting her up and turning her to face her ex captains face.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Toshiro shouted as the hollow laughed again.

"you haven't got long left now and you no that don't you" the hollow whispered to Momo who managed a weak glare at him but apart from that she hang limply. Her eyes widened slightly when she felt a pressure on her hand and she looked down with her eyes but couldn't see anything there. Her eyes flickered over to Toshiro to see he was also looking at his hand. With the pressure in her hand Momo also felt some strength running into her body as well as an icy coolness. Momo's eyes widened slightly as she realised that's how she felt when she held Toshiro's hand. 'the others must be doing something to try and help us' Momo thought to herself as she closed her eyes a plan coming into her mind, it may not work but it was worth a shot. She hung her head as she pretended to be dead, her lungs burning for air which she couldn't have.

"Looks like she's dead" the hollow laughed as he released his grip on her and she fell to the floor. Toshiro who had figured out that the others had done something to his body in the real world looked at Momo wide eyed as his breath caught in his throat.

"Momo..." he breathed as he looked at her limp body.

"She can't hear you no more, no one can except me" the hollow who was still shaped as Aizen cackled as he started making his way towards Toshiro. Momo suddenly felt the mud that was once blocking her throat disappear and painfully slowly breathed in trying to be quiet as her hand twitched slightly from the pain of it all. Toshiro watching her seen the hand twitch and realised she wasn't dead and relief instantly flooded his system as a steely gaze came onto his face as he glared at 'Aizen'.

"So you still think you can win?" the hollow asked as Toshiro said nothing but out of the corner of his eye he seen Momo slowly move until she was sitting up.

"Aren't you going to reply?" the hollow asked slightly annoyed as Toshiro closed his eyes.

"Maybe you should look behind you" Toshiro growled before opening his eyes and looking back up at 'Aizen' who raised an eyebrow.

"Hado 31 shakakho" Toshiro heard a croaky voice say before a ball of red energy hit 'Aizen' who morphed back into a shadow as the illusion world shattered and he jumped awake to see the worried faces of his friends.

"Captain?" Rangiku asked quietly as Toshiro turned his head to look at her.

The others had been panicked when Momo had stopped moving and breathing altogether earlier and Rangiku had been a complete mess as they watched the two knowing they could do nothing when Izuru noticed Momo's hand that was at her side begin to glow red as it started to raise into the air. They only had a couple of seconds to realize what happened before a red ball of energy was fired straight through the tent and Toshiro jumped awake.

"You're ok?" Rangiku asked tearfully as Toshiro nodded before they all looked to the girl beside him who let out a small moan, it was then that Toshiro noticed that he was holding her hand.

"Momo?" Toshiro asked worriedly as he looked down at the girl who's eyes fluttered open as she to jumped awake.

"Momo!" Rangiku said relived as she pulled the still dazed Momo into a hug.

"Ran... Rangiku?" Momo asked slightly unsure as she blinked several times looking around at all her friend's worried faces when her eyes finally landed on Toshiro before they went to the hole in the tent above her.

"Er what happened to the tent?" Momo asked as everyone relaxed slightly seeing she was ok.

"You kind of fired kido through it" Izuru explained and Momo nodded before she felt a splash of water on her face and she looked up to see it was raining.

"Typical that the rain would start now" Ikkaku commented as the others agreed.

"You guys can stay in my tent tonight, your going to get wet if you stay in here" Toshiro commented as Rangiku dragged Momo out of the rain as she was getting wet.

"Ok" Momo agreed with a small smile.

"Ok every one try and get some sleep" Toshiro ordered as the guys left the girls tent.

"Get your things and you can bring them to my tent" Toshiro said as the girls nodded and he left for his tent to move some things around.

"Are you ok Momo?" Rangiku asked as she shoved some stuff into her bag.

"Yeah I'm fine" Momo replied with a small smile.

"Are you sure" Rangiku asked looking at Momo who's smile quivered slightly.

"Yeah" Momo said as she shoved something into a bag. Rangiku gave her a sad look as she watched her friend.

"You no you really really scared me back there" Rangiku admitted as Momo looked back at her, her eyes slightly watery.

"I'm sorry Rangiku" Momo said quietly before Rangiku enveloped her in another hug.

"I really thought we'd lost you and there was nothing I could do and seeing you and captain like that was just so heartbreaking, look Momo you can talk to me" Rangiku said quietly as Momo's eye's widened slightly shocked before they began to water again, this time the tears spilled over and down her cheeks as a sob escaped her throat and she buried her head in rangiku's shoulder.

"Shhhh its Ok, let it all out" Rangiku said gently as Momo cried quietly.

"I w was s sooo scared, not just for me b but for the Toshiro and you guys as w well. I tried my best not to show how much it hurt but it did and it scared me" Momo sobbed as Rangiku rubbed her back soothingly while speaking to her softly.

"I'm sorry we couldn't help, you where so brave, it really did look like you weren't bothered by it, your strong Momo and your safe now" Rangiku said as Momo's crying got softer until she was just sniffling. She eventually pulled back and looked down ashamed.

"I'm sorry" Momo said quietly while Rangiku smiled sadly at her.

"don't be, now come on, lets get to captains tent before ours floods" Rangiku said as she gave Momo's shoulder one last reassuring squeeze before they collected their things and quickly ran to Toshiro's tent. Toshiro was stood by the entrants to the tent waiting for them and helped them in when they got there.

"just put your things wherever" Toshiro said as she crawled over to his sleeping bag which was at the far end of the tent so there was plenty of room for Momo and Rangiku. Even though the tent was small there was still plenty of room for the three of them, probably due to two of them being very short. The girls placed their bags at the opposite side of the tent to which Toshiro was on before rolling out their sleeping bags, Momo being in the middle. Toshiro watched as the girls layed out their sleeping bags when something caught his eye.

"Momo how wet is your sleeping bag?" Toshiro asked raising an eyebrow at the peach who wiped her sleeping bag slightly trying to make it appear more dry.

"It's just a little damp" Momo said but before she could unzip it and get in it Toshiro had crawled over and touched it.

"Momo it's soaked through, like I'm going to let you sleep in that" Toshiro stated and now Rangiku was looking over curiously.

"It's only a bit of water, its not going to hurt" Momo said innocently and Toshiro sighed.

"No, you can take mine " Toshiro said and Momo's eyes widened slightly as she shook her head.

"but then where would you sleep?" she asked and Toshiro shrugged.

"I won't take yours its not fair on you, I'm fine sleeping in this" Momo said and Toshiro sighed.

"why don't you two just share, I know you shared before and its not like its going to hurt you and I'm not going to say anything about it" Rangiku said and Momo and Toshiro blushed slightly.

"Why doesn't she share with you then?" Toshiro asked slightly embarrassed mainly because his lieutenant was there but Rangiku simply laughed.

"I'm afraid there's not enough room" Rangiku said and Toshiro sighed, it was true and now he thought about it him and Momo only just fit in a sleeping bag together.

"Well night guys" Rangiku said as she turned over and faced away from them giving them a bit of privacy, after what they had just been through she didn't think it was fair to tease them. Toshiro silently thanked his lieutenant before looking at the peach girl beside him, reaching out his hand to grab hers as he pulled her over to his sleeping bag. Toshiro slipped in with Momo following before they quickly zipped it back up. The two moved around trying to get comfy before they both relaxed. Momo's head was once again resting on Toshiro's chest as she curled into his side and Toshiro had wrapped his arm around her.

"Are you ok?" Toshiro whispered quietly after a moments silence of listening to the rain hitting the tent as he felt momo's head move to look at him and their eyes met.

"Yeah" she whispered back gently as she rested her head back down on his chest, tilting it so she could still look at him.

"I'm sorry" Momo heard Toshiro whisper as his chest vibrated below her head as she looked curiously at him.

"What for?" she asked back curiously as Toshiro closed his eyes as a frown came onto his face.

"For putting you in danger" Toshiro whispered back as Momo looked at him sadly. She had been worried he'd feel guilty.

"it wasn't your fault and I don't blame you" Momo whispered as she reached a hand up and stroked his hair causing his eye's to open and look at her.

"I know, but I just wish there could of been something I could've done" Toshiro replied while Momo smiled at him.

"you did though... you gave me strength" Momo replied as she entwined her hand in his and he smiled gently at her, understanding as he had felt Momo's hand in his earlier when he was in the illusion.

"We should get some sleep" Toshiro whispered as he yawned slightly and Momo nodded her head slightly.

"Yeah, night Shiro-chan" Momo whispered and Toshiro frowned slightly again.

"Good night bed wetter" Toshiro replied as he closed his eyes and Momo smiled at him before an idea came to mind. She sat up slightly before leaning forward and kissing Toshiro on the forehead a blush on her cheeks as she did so. Toshiro feeling the pressure on his head opened his eyes to see Momo smiling down at him with a blush on her face. Toshiro's face soon matched her's as he realized what she had just done.

"Sleep well" Momo said as she snuggled back down into his chest and Toshiro rolled his eyes but there was a small content smile on his lips as he hugged her tighter to himself.

"You to bed wetter" Toshiro replied as he closed his eyes once again.

Well there you have it! :D i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i just want to say that from now on is where things start to happen ;) well thanx so much for reading and i would really really love it if youleft a review! :3 pretty pleaaaassseee :3 ^^ :P well anyway ill try my best to update soon but with halloween coming up im trying my hardestto get some Halloween storys up so i can't promise this will be up before then but i promise it wont be that long of a wait... :) anyway thanx again so for reading and have a nice day! :D

starninja


	14. No Escape

**Hey everyone! I'm so so so so so so sorry! I haven't updated since October Dx I have been writing it but I just sorta lost track of time. I also read back through this Fanfic and man I've mad ALOT of mistake -_-, I've bee busy finishing my last year of 6****th**** Form and reading other fanfics... I've also got very into twitter lately...Especially RPing.. So, If you do have atwitter account follow me NinjaWolfJade.. Or follow my RP accs, two of my most popular being LittleHinamori and XxRangiku. Anyway, I won't keep you any longer; here is the long awaited chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14- No escape<strong>

The morning was quiet, most of the soul reapers where already awake and scattered around camp doing various activities. No one spoke; everyone was too busy thinking about what had happened the night before.

Momo was still peacefully sleeping, her head still resting on Toshiros chest who was already awake and leaning on his elbows, watching the peach sleep. Rangiku Was sat in her sleeping bag, brushing her hair as she looked over at them.

"How is she?"Rangiku whispered, her eyes locked on the sleeping peaches form. Toshiro looked at his lieutenant, carefully running a hand through his bed hair, careful not to jostle the sleeping peach.

"She's fine, I just think last night took it out of her...Cant really blame her" He replied quietly with a sigh, closing his eyes. Rangiku nodded, looking at her captain and the sleeping lieutenant.

"We'll discuss it more once she's awake, then we'll plan what we're going to do from there" Toshiro stated quietly opening his piercing blue green eyes and looking at the strawberry blonde who gave a nod.

"Understood Captain" She replied back quietly before grabbing some fresh clothes and getting out of her sleeping bag.

"I'm gonna go change in one of the others tents, Ill let them know how she is" Rangiku said, as she crawled out of her sleeping bag and over to the exit of the tent, quickly unzipping it and slipping out before doing it up again.

Once Rangiku was out side she stretched her arms with a sigh, the others who where already awake looked over at her, giving mumbled good mornings and nods of their heads.

"Good morning, Izuru, do you mind if I borrow your tent to change in?" She asked with a polite smile, Izuru simply nodded his head.

"Sure Rangiku, help yourself" He replied with a slight smile, gesturing her over to his tent. She smiled, giving a nod of her head before disappearing into his tent to change. Not to long after, she reappeared dressed in a fresh uniform.

"So, Rangiku, is Momo okay?" Izuru asked, the others also looking at the strawberry blond, awaiting her answer.

"She's fine, she's just sleeping" She replied sitting down on the logs.

"That's good to hear" Izuru said with a nod as everyone got on with what they where doing.

Momo's eyes slowly fluttered open; she blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light before looking around, a yawn escaping her mouth.

"Finally awake I see..." She heard a voice say; as it rumbled through her "pillow" which she soon realised was Toshiros chest, a light blush coming onto her face at the realization.

"A-Ah yes, Ne, how long have you been awake for?" She asked in a tired voice, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. With Momo awake and off his chest, Toshiro sat up, giving a small stretch himself before he spoke.

"Only about an hour..." Momo blinked and looked at him from his answer.

"N-Nani? Hour?! Shiro-chan you should've woken me!" She pouted slightly, crossing her arms as she looked at him.

"An hour isn't that long, besides, you needed your sleep after last night...Are you sure you're okay?" He replied, looking at her with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She nodded reassuringly to him.

"Alright, Ill leave you to get dressed, we'll discuss what happened last night outside with the others when you're ready" He gave her a small smile before grabbing his clothes, getting ready to leave.

"Alright, Thank you Shiro-chan" Momo said with a small smile, leaning in a kissing his cheek before he left, causing a small blush to grow on the cheeks of the icy captain.

"...See you soon" He gave her a slight smile before leaving.

Soon enough, all the soul reapers were gathered on the logs outside the tents, everyone was silent before Toshiro finally spoke.

"So, about last night..." Toshiro started before Momo interrupted.

"I have some information that may be useful..." Momo spoke up in a small voice as she looked at her hands before looking up.

"What is it Momo?" Yumichika asked.

"Well, after you all left the dream and it was just Shiro-chan and I, a-and I was getting weak...I didn't feel like I was about to die, it felt like I was going to wake up... If we died in there... we would've just woken up" She explained as she looked at Toshiro. It took him a second to register what she said before he realised something.

"Wait, if you said that when you "Died" in there you wake up...Why didn't you..?" He looked at her curiously.

"B-Because, I knew that if I did wake up.. You'd think I was dead... So I pretended" Mom explained, looking down at her hands as she fiddled with her fingers.

"So that explains why Momo went so still..." Izuru stated.

"Momo... You shouldn't have done that for me..."Toshiro said softly, looking at her.

"I couldn't let your fear come true" Was all she said back quietly so only Toshiro could hear.

"Well, at least we know that we can't actually get hurt if it happens again, it's just like those other illusions" Izuru commented as the others nodded.

"Well this has gone on long enough" Toshiro said, standing up, turning his back to the group. "Today we'll go after those hollows and we'll hunt them down" He stated, facing out into the forest. "Get ready everyone. This ends today."

The others nodded as they all started getting ready. Toshiro continued to stare out at the forest, lost in thought when his Soul Pager started going. Blinking surprised, he quickly answered.

"Captain...Hitsugaya..." A voice said on the other end though the line was really crackerly.

"Shuuhie, is that you?" Toshiro asked.

"Hai... We've been trying to- ...Hold of you for the...last few days" Shuuhie replied, some of his words being cut off but Toshiro could still understand. By now the rest of the team had gathered and were watching Toshiro, wondering what was being said.

"Why haven't you returned?" The cold captain asked, his eye brows furrowing slightly.

"Renji and I—...Outside the forest...We can't get back in... there's some sort of barrier..." Shuuhie replied, the line crackling making it hard to hear as he continued. "We boosted the line with... Spiritual pressure to g et hold of you"

"A barrier..?" Toshiro asked, his eyes widening the slightest. "Then how did you get out?" He asked.

"Able to get out... Not in..." Was the reply he got. Toshiro gritted his teeth slightly.

"Any other information?" Toshiro asked, hoping there was something that could help them.

"We spoke to... Kurotsuchi... Said they are a special high level type... Disguise themselves as shadows..." Toshiros eyes widened as he heard this, finally putting it together.

"Where abouts are you two?" Toshiro asked as he glances at the others who were all looking at him curiously.

"Where...we entered" Shuuhie replied.

"We'll see you soon" Toshiro replied before turning back to the others, closing his Soul pager.

"We're going to meet Shuuhie and Renji. Seems there's a barrier outside the forest stopping them from entering. One more thing they said, those shadows are the hollows in disguise so be careful." Toshiro stated, walking through the group and over to his tent, collecting his Zanpakuto before walking back over.

"Momo, break the shield, please." Toshiro said, completly focused, Momo nodded her head and broke the barrier. She placed it back up around all their things before they all disappeared in a flash step.

The soul reapers flash stepped through the thick brush blurs of green everywhere and the sound of leaves rustling as they passed. Apart from that, everything was silent. Toshiro, who was at the front of the group was completed focused, his eyebrows narrowed as he thought about things and how they didn't make sense. Such as the barrier... Why let soul reapers out...But not in? How does that make sense? Surely they would want people to come in and then not let them leave so they had a better chance of getting a snack... Things just didn't add up.

A couple of minutes later, the soul reapers were out of the forest and into a clearing, clearly spotting Shuuhie and Renji waiting around. The two noticed their arrival and looked over as the others ran towards them and...

..Straight into a barrier. The Soul Reapers nearer the front, Toshiro, Ikkaku and Yumichika slammed into, stumbling backwards stunned. The girls and Izuru had managed to stop in time.

"...Ow! My nose! Oh no! Don't let it be broken!" Yumichika exclaimed as he rubbed his nose as Ikkaku rubbed his head. Toshiro blinked, rubbing his head slightly before stepping forward, laying a hand on the barrier.

"W-What the...?!" Renji exclaimed on the other side, clearly surprised by what had happened.

"I thought you said we were able to get out.." Toshiro stated, as he examined the barrier.

"W-We did Captain! Both Renji and I were able to leave but not get back in... They must have changed the way it works..." Shuuhie stated.

"Damn it... They've had it planned this whole time... Of course they weren't going to let us all leave..." Toshiro muttered his eyes slightly dark.

"Why would we let our lunch leave, especially when you smell so appetizing..." Momo and Toshiro froze; straightening up as a whisperery voice spoke, leaving a cool breeze around the soul reapers. Everyone noticed the change in the two.

"What did they say?" Rangiku asked a more serious expression on her face then normal.

"We need to try and break this barrier; we're going to need all the help we can get if the shadows are anything like what they were in that dream." Toshiro stated grimly as the others nodded in agreement, grim looks upon all of their faces.

"Stand back" Momo stated as she positioned her hands out in front of her. The others quickly moved out of the Lieutenants way. She closed her eyes before opening them, determined, using the incarnation to make it stronger.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado #63 Raikoho!" Momo shouted as she fire a massive wave of yellow energy at the barrier. It made a large noise as it hit, it stopped as it carried on trying to go through the barrier before the barrier crackled and just absorbed it.

"W-What?" Momo asked, surprised such a strong attack hadn't done anything before regaining her composure. "Again... Shuuhie, maybe try firing something from your side..." Momo suggested, not asking Renji due to his lack of skill in Kido. Shuuhie nodded as Momo took a breath. Ready to try an even higher level.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado #73 Soren Sokatsui!" She shouted as two of balls of blue fire fired at barrier.

"Hado #54 Haien!" Shuuhie yelled at the same time, a blast of purple spiritual energy firing at the same spot on the other side of the barrier. The barrier fizzed and crackled as both of the energy rolled against it, trying to pass through, little electric like currents ran up and down the barrier before the barrier finally absorbed it.

Not even seconds after the attacks had been absorbed, the barrier crackled Shuuhie and Momo had no time to react before two bursts of energy erupted from the barrier, one hitting Shuuhie, sending him flying backwards. The other one hitting Momo who let out a whole shriek as she was sent flying backwards into a tree.

Shuuhie landed on his back, skidding backwards before coming to a stop. He cursed, sitting up, rubbing the back of his head with a slight wince. Renji quickly went to his side.

"Are you alright, man?" Renji asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine" Shuuhie said, groaning slightly as he stood, rubbing his back as he gritted his teeth. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the dust cloud.

"Ow...etto..." Momo groaned as rubbed her head, sitting up at the bottom of the tree, one of her eyes closed as she winced.

"Momo!" Toshiro was by her side in an instant. Concern registering on his face. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Toshiro asked, helping her sit up.

"Eh... I'm fine" She winced slightly as she stood up, Toshiro continued to support her until he knew she was fine.

"It wasn't as strong as what I fired, but it was still strong" She gave him a small smile as she rolled her shoulders and stretched her back.

"Let us try!" Ikkaku said as him and Yumichika drew their Zanpakutos attacking the barrier, Rangiku looked at them and drew hers.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku said as she stroked the blade which turned to ash, she then pointed the hilt at the barrier where the ash smashed and tried to slice into it. Izuru, seeing the effort the others were making, also drew his.

"Raise your head wabisuke!" He shouted before striking the barrier over and over.

"If you're okay, we should help" Toshiro said as he looked at Momo to make sure she was okay. Momo nodded, as they drew their Zanpakutos. On the other side of the barrier, Renji and Shuuhie had both released their Zanpakutos and were also attacking the barrier.

"Snap Tobiume!"

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" The two shouted as Momo fired a fire ball at the barrier that exploded on contact, causing a lot of smoke to appear as the giant ice dragon roared and flew into the barrier, causing a thin sheet of ice to slowly freeze over the barrier. With all the attacks, the barrier crackled and fizzed, sparks flying before an explosion happened, flying outwards from the barrier, causing all the Soul Reapers to fall backwards before more explosion started 'coming from the barrier.

"Damn it!" Toshiro said as they all flash stepped out the way of the explosions. Toshiro went nearer to the barrier so he could talk to Shuuhie and Renji. "Go and get back up, we need this barrier broken! Understood?" He shouted to them.

"Understood Captain!" The shouted back before disappearing. The others looked around at each other as the explosions died down.

"Let's head back to camp!" Toshiro shouted to them over the noise, that is, until he seen something moving out of the corner of his eye. Spinning around, she noticed the shadows behind trees beginning to move.

"This was all planned..." he growled slightly as he noticed more shadows moving.

"Listen up! Split up, don't go alone and head back to camp what ever way you can! Whatever you do, don't go in the shadows!" Toshiro shouted as his gaze landed on Momo, their eyes met before another explosion happened and they lost sight of each other.

Seeing the shadows around them growing through the smoke of the explosion, the Soul Reapers quickly tried to find the person closest to them. Momo jumped as someone grabbed her arm, she had been to busy trying to see Toshiro through the smoke. She turned her head to see Yumichika.

"Come on, let's go..." He stated as she nodded, looking back once more at the smoke, hoping to see her friend and love before Yumichika gave a firm yet gentle tug, making Momo follow him.

Momo and Toshiro both had the same thought as they left the area "Stay safe..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Im so sorry it took this long! I will be updating regulary while its the holidays ^_^ Thank you all for sticking with me, I shop you weren't disappointed... Please review! Tell me what you thought and what your favourite part was! Arigatou for reading minna and I shall see you very soon~<strong>


	15. Change of Events

**I know! I know! Its been ages! Im really sorry, Ive just been so busy! But just to say, Im not abandoning this story! And Ill trya my best to update more regualry, Im afraid this chapter isn't too long, but I had to get something up for you guys, anyway, please enjoy!**

**Turn of events**

…Bushes rustled as the soul reapers flash stepped through the forest, being careful to avoid going too close to the trees where the shadows were quivering and moving around. Momo hurriedly followed Yumichika through the forest, quickly looking over her shoulder as she ran, seeing the shadows coming out from the trees after they had passed, surrounding them.

"They're gaining on us!" She shouted to Yumichika who quickly glanced over his shoulder before looking back in front of himself.

"Just keep running!" He shouted back as he disappeared in a flash step, Momo quickly following his lead, appearing further up the forest.

"Run, run, as fast as you can~" Momo heard the whispery voice of the shadows behind her taunt. Furrowing her eyebrows, she leaped up onto a tree branch near by, facing them, her hands held out.

"Hado #31 Shakkaho!" She shouted the red ball of energy flying from her palm into the mass of shadows which seemed to make them stop for a moment. Momo stayed long enough to watch that before flash stepping off the branch, just as a load of shadows surrounded were she had just stood.

"What was that about?" Yumichika asked, he had stopped when he had realised the small Lieutenant wasn't behind him to wait for her before they had both started off running together.

"They were taunting me... Ne, I wanted to see if there was a way to get them to stop... they did pause for a moment..." She explained, Yumichika briefly nodded his head.

"Let's just concentrate on getting back to camp..." Yumichika slowed to a stop, Momo almost running into him.

"What is it Yumichika?" Momo asked as she peaked around him before a gasp escaped her lips, her eyes widening slightly. In front of Yumichika, stood Momo, her zanpakuto in hand as she looked desperately at Yumichika and Momo who was peaking out from behind him.

"Yumichika! Watch out, she's an illusion!" The Momo in front of them exclaimed. The Momo who was stood behind Yumichika eyes widened.

"W-What?! No I'm not..." Momo said, worry evident in her voice. Yumichika glanced from one to the other.

"Momo, step in front of me... were I can see you both..." Yumichika stated a hand on his zanpakuto. Momo swallowed but did as he said, stepping out from behind him.

Yumichika, now having view of both Momo's narrowed his eyes.

"I'm going to ask some questions. You're going to answer." He stated, his hand resting on his zanpakuto as he narrowed his eyes at them both.

"What is the leader of our group called?"Yumichika asked, starting off easy.

"S-Shiro-chan..." The Momo who was stood behind him stated nervously, her hands clasped to her chest.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya..." The Momo with her Zanpakuto out said a nervous tone to her voice as she spoke.

"The ex Captain of the 5th Divisions name..?" He stated, watching there reactions.

"A-Aizen..." The Momo who was once stood behind him spoke, looking at Yumichika pleadingly.

"Sousuke A-Aizen..." The Momo who was holding her Zanpakuto said quietly, her hands shaking slightly as she spoke his name.

"One more... Tell me one of my worst fears..." He stated, staring into both Momo's eyes as if trying to give them the answer.

"B-Being ugly..." The Momo who had once stood behind him said nervously. Yumichika nodded and then turned his stare on the Momo who had her Zanpakuto out.

"And your answer?" He asked, staring into her eyes. The Momo looked back slightly determinedly and in answer, looked at his Zanpakuto, nudging her head in its direction as she spoke quietly.

"People finding out..." Was all she mumbled. Yumichika simply nodded.

"Well, in that case..." Yumichika spoke before flash stepping behind the Momo with her Zanpakuto out, his own Zanpakuto held against her neck, her eyes widening as she felt the cold metal against the delicate skin of her throat.

"I've made my decision."

"Hello?!" A female's voice sounded out, muffled by the sound of explosions. Strawberry blonde hair whipping violently around her face. Light grey eyes, searching the forest in front of her as she attempted to flash step. Her lips forming a thin line.

Rangiku, trying to follow after Ikkaku had somehow been cut off from him. A thin barrier had blocked her way. In hope of joining up with him again, she had taken a different route... but she still seemed no closer to making it through. Trapped in t he outside of the forest where explosions where still happening every so often.

"Ikkaku?!" The woman shouted, raising a hand above her eyes in hopes of spotting the shiny head of the other.

"No need ta shout! I'm right here!" She heard him reply, seeing him appear in front of her on the other side of the barrier. She let out a small sigh of relief. This must of been the most pleased she had ever been to see the bald head soul reaper.

"I thought you'd left me" She admitted as she continued following the shield around, Ikkaku following her on the other side.

"Pfft. I would've liked to, but I don't think the others would have agreed." He half huffed, looking away from the busty lieutenant, where a small, warm smile had graced her lips.

"Thank you, Ikkaku."

"Don't mention it" He replied with a slight grunt, his eyes narrowed slightly in front of himself as he ran.

"Now let's just hurry up and find a way t o get you outta there" He stated, glancing at her from the corner of his eye with a slightly crooked grin.

"You got it~!"

Toshiro and Izuru flash stepped through the forest, both of them also being pursued by shadows. Toshiro, sensing for the other members of his teams spiritual pressure as he ran. Teeth gritted, he shook his head lightly. How could he have been so stupid, he had basically led them into a trap.

"Captain Hitsugaya! They're gaining on us!" He heard Izuru shout. Teal eyes looking back over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed.

"Just keep moving" Was all he replied as he continued to run. 'You better all get to camp' He thought to himself, closing his eyes briefly as he continued to run.

"You better all get to camp~" He heard a voice say, mimicking his voice. His head quickly shooting up, teal eyes scanning around himself. Izuru, noticing the difference in the young Captain also looked around himself, slightly confused.

"What is it, Captain?" He asked, following quickly behind him.

"Did you hear that a minute ago?" Toshiro asked, eyes glancing at the shadows as he shoved branches out of his way.

"Hear what?" Izuru questioned, confused. "Was it the whispering?"

"No..." Toshiro replied, his eyebrows furrowed together in slight confusion as he ran. 'What is this?' he thought to himself, the crease between his eyebrows deepening.

"What is this~?" He heard a voice mimic his voice once again, stopping abruptedly as he realised why Izuru couldn't hear the voice.

"What is it Captain?" Izuru asked, quickly stopping beside the Captain.

"It's in my head..." He stated, watching as the shadows that had now caught up surrounded them.

"Finally figured it out~" He heard a whispery voice say with a chuckle.

"Captain?" Izuru asked, looking as the shadows surrounded them, sunlight starting too blocked.

"Didn't you hear him~? I'm in your head~" Light blue eyes widened as he heard a whispery voice cackle.

"There's no escaping something inside your head~"

**There you have this chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Now, I want your guys advice, Renji and Shuuhei have gone to get back up... Who would you like to see join our story as back up? Let me know in a review!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please stick with me guys, Ill try my best to try and update regulary! So please review! Arigatou!**


	16. Lost Hope

**Hello! So last chapter, Yumichika and Momo where in a bit of a pickle with two Momo's, but which was the fake? Ikkaku and Rangiku had been split apart due to a barrier and Toshiro and Izuru were hearing the hollows in their heads... What's going to happen next~? Arigatou for the reviews as well Minna!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 - Lost hope<strong>

Shadows, all that could be seen was darkness. No sunlight escaped through the mass of shadows which had formed a black like dome around the two Soul reapers. Izuru looked around, light blue eyes; wide, trying to absorb any light he could with no success as he span around, senses on high alert, Zanpakuto posed out in front of himself. The only thing he could hear was his own shallow breathing and the steady breaths of the small Captain beside him.

"Captain..." Izuru spoke in a half hushed whisper, feeling that he couldn't speak any louder in this pitch black silent area.

Toshiro stood, his back to Izuru as his teal eyes narrowed, searching the area in front of him, though it was too dark to see anything. His breath steady and his stance completely still. Hyorinmaru held out in front of himself; ready for whatever may happen next.

"Yeah, Captain~ What'cha gonna do now~?" The voice seemed to whisper in his head, almost seeming to twist around his thoughts.

'I'm going to figure you out... .' The small Captain thought, earning himself a whispery chuckle.

"Good luck with that~" Was the reply he heard.

"So if you're inside our head... you're that hollow that intruded our dreams the other night, is that right?" Izuru questioned. Earning a laugh that this time, didn't seem to be in their heads, but echoed all around them.

"A right smarty pants you are~ Congratulations~" The voice taunted with a whispery laugh.

"Ignore it Izuru. Come on, just slash the shadows and get out as fast as you can" The small Captain stated. With narrowed eyes, he raised his Zanpakuto, ready to slash the shadows.

"Are you sure you can trust one another~? Trust... It's so easy to earn some ones trust, and to brake it~" The shadows cackled, causing Hitsugaya to pause momentarily.

"What are you on about..?" He asked, eyes flickering side to side, Zanpakuto poised above his head. Izuru glanced in the direction the young captains voice was coming from, pausing his actions also.

"Are you sure you trust the people you left two of the most important people to you with~?" The voice replied, an almost like grin could be heard in its voice.

"Don't be absurb, of course I do!" Toshiro half snapped, getting annoyed with the hollows nonsense.

"Then, care to explain this~?" The hollow cackled once more before images seemed to form in both Toshiro and Izuru's minds.

Momo. Chocolate brown eyes seemingly wide, slight fear visible in her innocent orbs. A sword to the delicate pale skin of her throat. The owner to the sword stood behind her. Yumichika. The Image seemed to twist and turn, morphing into another. This time, it showed Rangiku. Hair wiping wildly around her face, her mouth open as if shouting to someone. Explosions happening all around her, but no sign of Ikkaku... and with that, the images faded. Both Izuru and Toshiro seemed to blink a few times.

"Like we're going to believe a mind game like that." Toshiro half snorted, bringing his Zanpakuto down to slice through the shadow... but for some reason, nothing happened. His Zanpakuto slipped effortlessly through it like it would air.

"Oh please, that was real, that's what's happening to them right now~ If I wanted to play mind games like that, I could make them a lot more... interesting~" The hollow spoke, an amused tone to his whispery voice. The next minute, gory images of both Rangiku and Momo dead appeared in their minds, causing the young captain to stumble backwards, not expecting the images that had come into his head to be there, wishing he had not seen the disturbing images he had seen there in the first place.

"Get out of my head!" The young Captain growled, attempting to slice the shadows again, though his Zanpakuto just glided through nothing but darkness.

"Captain!" Izuru looked unsurely over his shoulder at the young captain though he couldn't see him.

"I don't think I will~" It cackled deviously as more images filled Toshiro's head. Momo; dead. In different ways and different situations. Rangiku; being murdered in the goriest ways. Dead gray eyes staring lifelessly at him. His granny, crippled over on the floor. With teal eyes growing wide, breaths becoming quicker, the young Captain dropped his Zanpakuto, clasping onto his head, gripping his white hair, squeezing his eyes shut. The young Captain shouted out in pain, dropping to his knees, shaking his head furiously.

"Stop! STOP!" He bellowed. More and more images appearing in his head, flickering from one another, getting more intense as they went on.

"This is your fault..." A half dead Rangiku whispered, taking her last breath before her eyes stared off into nothing.

"I-I thought you said you'd save me... Shiro-chan..." A Momo, covered in blood, choking on her own blood choked out to him.

"STOP!" Toshiro shouted, eyes opening, wide. Pain and anger visible in his teal orbs as a crazy amount of spiritual pressure escaped him.

"H-Hitsugaya!" The sudden spluttering and shallow breathing of the vice behind him caused him to stop, snapping out of his crazy uncontrolled emotions. Wide teal eyes staring into the darkness, the young captain looked lost and confused. Just a small boy again.

"I-Izuru?" He asked, voice shaky as he turned his head in the direction of the others voice.

"I-I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough..!" He heard the blonde choke out before a thud reached his ears. Panic settling into his heart, the young Captain span around on he knees, feeling the dirt with his hands until he finally felt the familiar feel of soul reaper clothing under his hands.

"Izuru..?" He asked, feeling along the clothing and body, feeling like his back, he paused. A warm sticky substance was oozing from a gaping hole in the vices back.

"Izuru!" He shouted, pressing his hand over the wound where blood was quickly escaping, his hands covered in the substance with in seconds, to try and stop the bleeding, though knowing, he was too late.

"Well, well~ Not so tough now, are you~" The voice whispered, amused as Toshiro let go of Izuru, slowly getting to his feet.

"I'm not the one hiding before images.." Toshiro spat bitterly, blood covered hands fisted at his side, teeth gritted. His breath, hissing as it escaped through his teeth.

"Well, I'm not the guy who got brought down by images, am I~?" The voice cackled. Toshiro didn't even get the chance to say anything before the shadows formed spikes, which in one fluid movement, rammed themselves through Toshiro's body. Letting out a shout of pain, he coughed up blood. His body crippling over the spikes, hissing silently in pain.

"D-Damn..." he muttered, held in place be the shadow spikes, he felt his soul reaper clothes becoming wet and heavy with his own blood.

"D-Damn it..!" He cursed, head bowing over. White hair, hiding his teal eyes. Shakily, he raised a hand, clasping onto one of the spikes that was impaling his body. Using what little strength he had to try and pull it out.

Almost as if sensing what the young captain was trying to do, the spikes all retracted at the same time, leaving his small frame to buckle and collapse onto the floor where he bled out. Eyes, staring out into the darkness as his own darkness began to take over.

"B-Bastard!" He growled out before everything went dark. The last thing he heard was the sound of the hollow laughing, and soon that too became shrouded in darkness, and all that was left was silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Arigatou for reading... I hope you stick around for the next chapter~ A review telling me what you thought would be much appreciated! Anyway till next time!<strong>


	17. Trapped

Hiya Minna! Ne, see, I told you Id update pretty soon, I think I got this done quite quickly around all the coursework Ive had. Anyway, I hope you've all been okay and that you enjoy the newest chapter! So without any further waiting, here you have chapter 17!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 - Trapped<p>

The silver metal of the blade, glinted in the low light of the forest. The pale delicate skin of the neck the sword was held against, moved as the girl swallowed. Her head tilted back slightly, trying to keep the cool sharp metal of the Zanpakuto away from her throat.

The brunette, the one Yumichika hadn't captured in his grasp let out a sigh of relief. Her eyes sparkling with unshed tears of relief. A hand held to her heart as she smiled faintly. Ignoring her. Yumichika's concentration was on the brunette in front of him.

"Tell me, what exactly did you mean?" Yumichika spoke in a calm voice, something that did not suit the situation that they were in at this moment.

"I-I-" Momo stuttered in an attempt to start her explanation, to try and get him to understand but was cut off from Yumichika speaking again.

"Were you maybe going to imply that my Zanpakuto was in fact not what it seemed? Were you going to accuse it of being a /Kido/ type?" Yumichika started, emphasizing the word Kido. "I'll give you until the count of 31 to answer." He stated, as he spoke, with the hand that wasn't holding the Zanpakuto to her neck, he gently nudged her hand, careful to not be spotted by the other Momo that was glaring at the Momo Yumichika held captive.

The Momo Yumichika held captive blinked, confused slightly by what he had said, but knew there must be a meaning behind his words. Going over what he had said in her head, she tried to piece it together. 'Kido type... count of 31... wait!' Understanding what he had meant, she opened her hand, preparing to fire.

"Why even give her even that long? Shouldn't you destroy the copy while you can?" The Momo that stood free questioned, her eyes narrowed at Momo.

"I guess you're right, I should destroy the copy quickly while I can" Yumichika stated, and with saying that, he moved his Zanpakuto slightly away from the small lieutenants neck. Taking this as a signal she rose her hand, pointing it directly out at the other Momo, she recited the words she knew well.

"Hado #31 Shakkaho!" She shouted, a red ball of energy firing from her palm, flying through the other Momo, causing the illusion to disappear. With the illusion Momo finally gone, Yumichika released Momo who let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you were going to kill me for a moment.." She admitted, her small hand raising to rub her throat, though she was unharmed.

"I may be squad 11, but I'm not stupid as to rush through and just kill one." Yumichika stated, giving a flick of his hair.

"Thank you, Yumichika" She thanked him, giving him one of her kind smiles. He Acknowledged her with a nod of his head.

* * *

><p>Thestrawberry blonde continued to flash step along side the bald soul reaper, though they were still kept apart from the see through barrier. Only being able to see it from an electric like current that was currently running up and down it, still affected they everyones attacks on it.<p>

Cat like eyes narrowed at a spot in the distance. Noticing that the electric current that run up and down the barrier seemed to stop. With determination in her eyes, she sped up towards it.

"Ikkaku! I think theres a gap!"She half shouted over to him. Ikkaku looked ahead, spotting the area in which the lieutenant had mentioned he also sped up towards it, reaching it, only to be tackle hugged by the strawberry blonde.

"Ikkaku! Ive never been so glad to see you!~" She exclaimed, hugging the bald head reaper tightly in her clasp, breasts pushed up against the males chest causing a blush to creep up onto his cheeks. With a huff, she lightly shoved the flamboyant vice off of himself, straightening his robes.

"Tch. Whatever, now lets get going.." He stated, going to flash step towards the back towards the centre of the forest when he went slap bang into another clear barrier. Cursing, he brought a hand up towards his nose.

"What the hell?!" He shouted, hammering his fist against the invisible barrier. Taking a quieter approach, the strawberry blonde raised her hand, holding it out infront of her as she stepped forward. Her hand coming into contact with the clear barrier. Dragging her finger tips slowly along it, she noted that it curved, blocking them off at both sides and in front, leaving only one direction for them to go in.

"Looks like we have onle one direction to go in..." Rangiku noted, looking down the route that was being shaped for them.

"Its gonna be a trap." Ikkaku stated, also looking in the same direction.

"I know... But what choice do we have?" Rangiku said as she started jogging, keeping a hand against the barrier to feel where it was. Reluctantly, Ikkaku followed after her. Following the barrier, they ended up going in twists and turns, and back in the same direction. The barrier simply leading themaround in circles. With a frustrated sigh. The strawberry blonde flicked her hair, leaning her back against the barrier, she slid down it until she was sat on the floor.

"I give up! This is getting us no where!~" She complained, full lips forming a pout. Running a hand over his shiny bald head, Ikkaku then crossed his arms.

"They're trying to keep us from reaching the others" Ikkaku stated, annoyed.

"Well, they're doing a pretty goo job of it..." She mumbled, resting her chin on her knees which she had risen to near her chest.

Unbeknown to the two reapers who were now refusing to move, the shadows had started to collect, heading towards them. The two, unlike the other pairs were at a disadvantage, neither of them being able to hear the warning of the whispering as the shadows approached them, rolling in a see of black shapes.

"Tch." Ikkaku replied when out the corner of his eye, he spotted the sea of blackness approaching them at a quick pace.

"Looks like they want us to keep moving." He stated, grabbing the busty vices wrist, tugging her to her feet before he started running. Being pulled to her feet, the blonde stumbled before running also, quickly glancing over her shoulder to see them following them, keeping her finger tips grazing the barrier as she run so they could follow the path more easily.

Glancing back over her shoulder, strawberry blonde locks whipping against her face, light grey eyes narrowed. "They're gaining on us!" She shouted, facing back infront of herself again as she continued to sprint, the bald headed soul reaper a few steps infront of them. rushing around another corner, the two soul reapers were forced to stop again. feet kicking up mud at their sudden fast stops. quickly, without thinking, the two soul reapers went back to back, zanpakutos drawn out infront of them, eyes narrowed.

"Well well~ Playing chase now are we~?" A creepy voice whispered hoarsely causing a shiver to go down the blonde lieutenants spine, her eyes stayed glued to the shadows which had paused their movement infront of them, rolling in a see of black inky shadows. Ikkaku on the other hand, had his eyes trained on the small masked shape of a hollow, though, this wasn't any normal hollow. it was smaller in shape, more human like, though more distorted and twisted in shape. one arm resembled that of a humans while the other resembled that of a lizard, sharp claws producting from its finger like digits. spiky black hair producted from behind the pointed whte face which it bared on its face. long scaley tail swung slowely behind it, making patterns in the mud.

"Well, aint we lucky Yumichika aint here, he'd freak out completely if he seen you." Ikkaku stated, a quirky grin appearing on his face. the hollows red eyes bore into him as a cackle was heard.

"I suppose you're talking about my appearance~ Tssss~ How rude of you to judge me before you know me~" The voice hissed, an amused tone to is whisper.

"I guess yer' right. So yer' the one sending us round in circles then." Ikkaku stated, the grin on his face had disappeared, leaving his with a bored looking expression. Rangiku's eyes trained on the shadows infront on her, even though they didn't move, continued to listen carefully.

"Of course~ Trapping you within my maze and watching you run like mice from a cat!~" It laughed, arms crossing over its scaley chest.

"So, what are ya'? And adhuchus or somethin'?" Ikkaku questioned, raising his hand to clean his ear with his pinky finger.

"But of course~ But you also see, Im not just your ordinary hollow, Im an experiment gone wrong, one of three to be exact~ We're half arrancar~"

"Hows that possible?" Rangiku suddenly piped up after listening to the reptile like hollows explanation.

"Arrancars didn't just happen perfectly first try~~ We were part of that process~" It whisper horsely, a long tongue protected from below the teeth of the mask in a hiss.

"Half arrancar or no arrancar, yer' no match for me!" ikkaku shouted, a wicked grin appearing on his face as he held his zanpakuto out infront of him.

"Aaah~ You wish to fight~ Very well then!" With that, it lifted its head, a red ball of energy beginning to form. seeing the reed out the corner of her eyes, Rangiku span around, pearing over Ikkakus shoulder.

"Theres no where to dodge too!" She exclaimed, eyes widened slightly. the barriers covering their sides with the shadows behind them, there was no escape.

"Tch! We don't need to dodge, I can stop that!" Ikkaku cackled. "Extend Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku shouted in enthusiasm, slamming the hilt of the zanpakuto into the sheath before in transformed into is shikai. The red ball of energy from the hollow continued to grow before finally, the hollow let out a wicked laugh.

"Nice meeting you!" It cackled before it fired the cero towards them, the familiar sound of the hollow reaching the soul reapers ears. spinning Hozukimaru round at a fast spead to try and use it as a shield, Rangiku onlooked from behind his shoulder, knowing there wasn't much room for mistake here and that this could be risky. the cero approaching them at a fast speed, ikkaku sped up the spinning, teeth ground together and not seconds before it hit, he heard the familiar voice behind him.

"Growl Haineko!" Rangiku rushed out before the cero hit. The two disappearing in the crimson red glow of the cero.

* * *

><p>And that's the newest chapter, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!~ So, what was your favourite part? What are you predictions for whats going to happen? And what did you think? Also, I still want to know who you want to see as back up!~ So let me know in a review! It would be much appreciated!<p>

I love all of my readers and reviewers! Thank you for sticking with this story and I assure you, there is still much to come!~

Jade the Ninja :3


	18. Illusions

**hello minna-san! Gomen! I know it has been ages since Ive updated but I have just been so busy with college and everything Dx But now Ive broken up for the summer, so hopefully I'll have more time to update. anyhow, heres the next chapter :3 I hope you enjoy.**

Illusions

A dribble of sweat trickled down the back on the petite fukutaichous neck, chocolate browns orbs were narrowed as she scanned the area in front of her. Behind her, Yumichika stood, his own eyes narrowed as they surveyed the area. both of them had their zanpakutos held out in front of them and were in defensive positions.

The silence grew on between the two, the only sounds being the quiet, even breaths coming from the two Soul Reapers. The silence crept on before Yumichika seen movement in the corner of his eye.

"Duck to the left." He spoke quickly and precisely, the words reaching Momos ears, she did as he said, Yumichika also ducking, but two his right so he ended up still behind Momo, just in time as a black blur swooped quickly through where they were both standing. Momo; seeing a movement to her right, quickly alerted Yumichika.

"Dodge to the left, now!" She spoke firmly, yet quietly, side skipping a couple spaces to the right as something blurred through where she and Yumichika where just standing. Both straightened their stances and moved further back towards each other as they suddenly became surrounded.

In front of them stood a hollow, but like the other hollow that had been encountered by Rangiku and Yumichika, this one looked more human then beast. Her mask also covered most of her face, but unlike the other one, there was a small gap at the bottom of her mask, as though it had been broken; revealing her ice white skin and pale pink lips. the mask was shaped almost like a birds skull, the end coming to the point like a beak, long brown unruly hair escaped from behind it. a loose make shift ragged cloak hung over her lean frame. in comparison of the other half arrancar, she looked a lot more like one Arrancar compared to him.

"Who are you?" Momo questioned, her eyes scanning around all the replicas of the arrancar that had surrounded them.

"Who I am does not matter." The woman replied, pale pink lips moved, only to allow the words to escape in a hoarse whisper before forming a straight line once again, all of the copies doing the exact same thing, her voice echoed synchronized all around them.

"So you're the one responsible for all the illusions.." Yumichika stated blandly. the 'arrancars' in turn all gave a light nod of their head.

"That is correct." She replied simply.

"Why is it only now that you've shown yourself?" Momo questioned, her guard up.

"Because the main part of our plan has only just taken action." She replied simply once again, no emotions or actions were shown from any of the replicas.

"Main part? what is the main part?" Yumichika questioned in a calm collective voice.

"Action 1: to split you up, completed. Action 2: To take you out 1 by 1 is in action." The hoarse whisper came in a monotone reply, almost robotic like in the way she said it.

"Do you really think you're able to take out seated soul reapers, especially when we're all in pairs?" Yumichika asked, sceptical of the arrancars plan, trying to see if she'd give anything more away.

"Well, the strongest of your group has basically already been defeated, so the lesser of you shouldn't take long." The arrancar replied in a monotone yet again. Momo seemed to freeze slightly at the arrancars words. 'Toshiros the strongest of us... he couldn't have been defeated already...' She thought to herself.

"Captain Hitsugaya is defeated?" Yumichika asked the question Momo also wanted to know the answer to, also not believing what the arrancar had said.

"That is correct." She replied robotically in a hoarse whisper. Momos eyes instantly closed as she felt out for Toshiros spiritual pressure, finding it, but also sensing something wrong with it. It was a lot weaker than normal and there was something strange about it, something she couldn't figure out.

"The blonde and the other two are also close to being defeated. you two are next." She replied simply.

"I don't believe this, she must be lying." Yumichika spoke quietly, eyebrows furrowed slightly, knowing that Ikkaku wouldn't go down that quickly.

"But Toshiros spiritual pressure... it doesn't feel right.." Momo replied, hands that gripped her zanpakuto shook slightly.

"Have faith in him, he wouldn't go down to easily, either way, let's get this one out the way and then we can go to him." Yumichika stated, stance changing to a more offensive position, Momo,giving a light nod of her head, a determined look flashing in her chocolate brown orbs, she mirrored him, also moving into an offensive position.

"Get me out of the way? First you have to figure out which one is me.." She chuckled lightly, the only emotion the arrancar had shown so far before all the replicas launched at the two.

Yumichika dodged and swiped at the illusions, finding that his zanpakuto simply slid through them, as though there was nothing there, and when she struck him, no harm came to him either.

"Do you really think we're stupid, you're not among these illusions, you're probably hiding somewhere." Yumichika stated, though even as he said this, he continued raising his zanpakuto to block strikes and attack himself, but more of just a precaution.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but I know you're not going to risk just standing there." The hoarse whisper of the 'Arrancar' replied.

"This is different from before..." Momo spoke up, having faced the illusions before, this was nothing like the last time, she knew these weere illusions, the last ones, she didn't, they could touch them.

"How come these illusions can't be touched?" Momo questioned her thought, eyebrows knitting together as the young vice moved her zanpakuto skilfully to block strikes which never hit.

"The art of team work sweetie~" Was the simple, teasing reply. with a frown upon her young features, the peach continued to slash at the illusions, pondering on what she had said. "There was one that could get inside your mind... maybe they worked together..." She thought to herself, trying to figure it out a little better, half drifting off into her thoughts. That was until the familiar clang of metal blades sounded out around the area. Surprised and not suspecting the sudden sound, chocolate brown eyes opened, looking up to bore into the dark circles of the hollow mask before her. A grin etched its way onto her face, pale lips separating to reveal her sharp pearly teeth. A firm pressure was pressed against Momos zanpakuto and she knew, that this was no illusion, this was the illusion master herself.

"You should always pay attention during fights, you never know what may happen" The slightly smug hoarse voice of the woman replied, almost as if she was trying to teach the peach a lesson. chocolate brown hues narrowed at the lean woman in front of her, though something off to her side caught her attention, it also seemed to catch the 'arrancars' as she pushed off of Momos zanpakuto, causing the young vice to stumble backwards slightly as she launched herself backwards and disappeared in a sonido, just as Yumichikas blade made contact with the ground where she once stood. not saying anything, he simply frowned slightly, straightening back up and neatening his clothes.

The 'arrancars' around them suddenly all paused, their heads whipping to the side as they suddenly disappeared into the forest. Yumichika and momo looked at each other with suspicious eyes before they heard the crunch of leaves and branches under feet. Heads turned in the direction, wondering what could've made the 'arrancars' flee. The frantic crashing of bushes being pushed out the way as someone or something barrelled through the forest towards them became more louder as it approached. Preparing themselves for an ambush and still on full alert in case the 'arrancar' they were dealing with appeared, the two faced in the direction of the noise, zanpakutos held in an offensive position in front of them, feet shifting to widen their stances slightly. both watched on with narrowed eyes as the source of the sound finally came barrelling through the bushes and trees a few metres off from them.

Momos eyes instantly widened in shock, freezing slightly before her body reacted on impulse.

"R-Rangiku!" She cried out, rushing towards the form of the busty vice who had just fallen through the bushes and lay on the floor panting heavily. Not even seconds after Rangiku had appeared, the form of Ikkaku also appeared as he rested against a tree also panting quite heavily. Yumichika, instead of acting as quickly as the young vice, closed his eyes momentarily, sensing for the twos spiritual pressure in case it was another trick, sensing the familiar spiritual pressure of the two, he allowed himself to move forwards towards his friend, still minding out for the 'arrancar'.

Both of the new arrivals where in bad shape. Rangiku was battered and burned, parts of her robes where missing on her legs and arms, her hair was in a tousled mess with bits of branches and leaves sticking out of it and the worst injury that momo could see was that her entire right forearm was missing, leaving a bloody mess at where her elbow would be where a continuous flow of the warm sticky red liquid escaped her.

"R-Rangiku!" The peach stuttered in concern, taking her carefully a hold by the shoulder to gently move the fallen strawberry blonde onto her back to exam her injuries easier and to get Rangiku into a more comfortable position.

Ikkaku was in worse shape than Rangiku, the whole top of his robes had been completely torn off, leaving his muscular body badly burned and blackened, blood oozing out from under the crisp skin. blood fell down his face from one of his eye sockets which was currently closed; making the vain 5th seat wonder if he had indeed lost his eye. one of his arms was so badly torn up, it was only attached by small pieces of his skin. lips where slightly parted as ragged breaths escaped him.

Momo looked between the two of them, a determined look set into her eyes.

"Yumichika, keep a look out and defend us while I heal them." Momo spoke in an authoritive manner, placing her hands over Rangikus stump of an arm, a blue glow appeared from her dainty hands as she concentrated her power into them to be able to heal the injured as quickly and as efficiently as she could, though she kept a determined stern expression on her face, inside she was a concerned mess. "She said Rangiku and Ikkaku where defeated... as well as Toshiro... So if these two really are... does that mean... Shiro-Chan... are Yumichika and I the last standing?" She half panicked, swallowing, shoving down her fears, she concentrated on the task at hand. she would not let her team members down when they needed her. she may not be the strongest, but she was certainly determined.

Yumichika stood in front of Momo as she began healing, senses on high alert, zanpakuto poised ready in front of him, ready to defend the three behind him with everything he had if need be. at least then, later on he could brag to Ikkaku, he thought with a half smirk at his excuse. thoughts were soon cut short though as a rustling of a bush brought him back out of his thoughts.

moving his foot back and swivelling slightly to the right, raising his zanpakuto, he was just in time to block that of the female 'arrancar' the black holes in her bird like skull hollow mask bore into him, pale lips formed a straight line.

"I was expecting you to show up again." Yumichika stated matter of factly, moving the foot forward which he had moved back to throw his weight forwards slightly in order to knock the female away slightly. Sensing his movements, she jumped back a couple feet, bare feet skidding to a halt in the mushy muddy ground. Not saying anything, she simply moved into strike again and soon the two were locked in a sword duel.

From behind Yumichika, Momo concentrated on Rangikus arms which she was pretty pleased with her work on. Not being amazing a kido healing, the brunette had simply done the basics needed to keep Rangiku from bleeding to death, simply healing the bleeding stump to stop the healing. The busty vice would have to have her arm repaired properly when they were in a safer condition to do so. The cat like eyes of the strawberry blonde opened, a small thankful smile forming on the vices full lips.

"Arigatou, Momo" She whispered quietly, moving to sit up, wincing slightly.

"No problem, Rangiku, ah, just sit tight while I help Ikkaku!" She told the older vice firmly, though flashed her a kind smile before moving over towards where Ikkaku leant against the tree, tilted forwards slightly breathing heavily.

"Hold on Ikkaku.." Momo half mumbled, more to ready herself before raising her hands to his head, the familiar calming blue of the healing kido lighting her hands.

The clanging of metal blades filled the area as the two bounced off of each other, Yumichika was curious and suspicious. This was unlike her first technique, her first technique was using the illusions and then sneaking in to attack unexpectedly, so why was she suddenly now fighting him blade on blade, something didn't seem right.

The 'arrancar' seeing the 5th seat was slightly occupied with his thoughts leaped at him, zanpakuto extended in front of her, ready to stab him. Yumichika, acting on instincts dodged to the side. Flying past him a grin etched onto the arrancars face. Yumichika span, suddenly realising his mistake. He wasn't the target to her stab, the young peach with her back to them was.

"Momo!" He called in warning, leaping forward to attempt to stop the arrancar. Momo hearing her name, span around, eyes widening having no time to dodge, she held her hands up in front of herself as an instinctive act of defence, even though that wouldn't shield her very well. chocolate brown eyes squeezed shut, preparing herself for the impact... but it never came. slowly, chocolate brown orbs opened and looked up in slight horror to find her rescuer with a zanpakuto producting through their stomach.

"N-No.." She stuttered quietly, wide eyed as the person in front of her pulled the zanpakuto from their stomach before collapsing on the ground, the strong smell of blood filling the area.

**Arigatou for reading! it would be most appreciated if you left a review x3 I would love to know what your favorite part was and who you suspect Momo's rescuer of being ;) Anyway, I'll try and work so the next chapter will be up within a week if i can and try and get back into the routine of updating weekly :) So I hope to see you guys in the next chapter!**

**Jade the Ninja**


	19. Friends or Enemies?

**Hello minna! Look at this for a quick update, ne? Okay just a warning... This chapter is unlike all the others, this fanfic was supposed to be horror, then I got carried away with comedy (as usual) So, this chapter is a lot more serious then the others... So you have been warned. (there will be more comedy moments nearer the end if that's what you like about this fanfic, but I need to do the fight more seriously)**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and you have been warned... -gulp- .-.**

**Chapter 19 - Friends or enemies?**

Chocolate brown orbs were wide in horror as she watched the figure in front of her fall to the ground, the strong metallic stench of blood filling the air as the persons clothes became heavy and sticky with the red substance.

Her body seemed to freeze, her mind trying to process the series of events that had just unveiled so unexpectedly in front of her.

Having almost healed Ikkaku's eye, the warning call from Yumichika, spinning around to see a zanpakuto about to impale her, the devilish grin which was spread across the 'arrancars' face, eyes squeezing shut and then... the image that lay before her now.

Snapping out of her thoughts, anger flashed in her chocolate brown eyes, narrowing, arms raised, hands poised out flat; facing directly in front of her.

"Hado #31 Shakkaho!" She fired it at the female to allow for more room, the female dodged with ease, using a sonido to disappear from sight.

"Yumichika, take care of her." Momo stated, her eyes still holding her anger, though it quickly turned to concern as she looked down to the fallen figure in front of her who had sacrificed them self for her. quickly dropping to her knees, Ikkaku watching her and Yumichika curiously from behind her, Momo pressed her hands onto the bloody stab wound located on their stomach, small hands becoming covered in the warm red substance within seconds. it was a good thing she wasn't squeamish.

The person below her had teeth gritted and eyes closed tightly, their breath slightly heavy.

"Hold on, Rangiku-san... Arigatou.." The petite vice mumbled, feeling slightly ashamed and guilty. Rangiku cracked an eye open, looking up at the peach, full lips forcing themselves into a slightly shaky; yet reassuring smile.

"Don't be... I'm already injured, what use am I without an arm?" The busty vice replied, catching her breath as momo began healing her.

"Rangiku... You really shouldn't have... I-I'm sorry! I should have been prepared!" Momo replied, forcing more of her energy into her palms to try and quicken the healing process.

Yumichika stood in front of them on guard. Not letting anything through his defence again. sensing movement, he dashed forwards to meet the enemy, blade clashing against hers.

"You know, you're pretty hideous." Yumichika stated blandly, moving his zanpakuto backwards slightly, to remove it from the 'arrancars' before then quickly bringing it upwards in a slash, though it was quickly blocked by the bird like 'arrancar'.

"That's no way to speak to a lady." Was her monotone reply, if eyes were visible though, they'd probably be glaring daggers at him.

"I was only speaking the truth, it doesn't matter if you are a woman or a man." Yumichika stated matter of factly with a carefree attitude, flicking his head slightly causing his hair to flick out the way of his face in a slightly obnoxious manner. The 'arrancar' in turn, moved backwards slightly, grip changing on her zanpakuto before she brang it down at him. Yumichika, being squad 11, blocked this with ease, used to using his zanpakuto instead of long range attacks, while she was in close range, it was better for him.

Grip and stance changing once again, Yumichika initiated a sword 'dance' the two of thems foot work in time with each other to avoid the others blade. Zanpakutos; clashing together in what seemed a match of strength. The two silver blades glinted off the low light of the forest, every time they changed angles. The twos full concentration on the fight.

Momo continued to use healing kido of the bloody stab wound of Rangiku, almost done with healing, the light blue still radiating from her palms. The blood that coated her dainty hands had started to dry, leaving a stiff like coating over her palms.

"I-I'm almost done.." She mumbled quietly, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, a trickle of sweat ran down the side of her face.

"A couple more seconds, Rangiku..." She muttered again, but more to herself as she watched the bleeding gradually come to a stop as the wound was healed.

"That should do it..." She let out a breath, chocolate brown eyes closing momentarily as her she took a second to relax.

"You did a great job, thank you, Momo." Rangiku replied, but in the way the busty vice replied, something seemed wrong... slightly off, her voice was awfully kind, and still held the same tuneful ring to it that Rangikus did but... it also sounded slightly mocking, slightly sarcastic. Quickly moving her head to look at the vice, chocolate brown orbs opening, only to widen as she felt a sudden pressure around her neck.

"R-Ran-G-Giku!" The peach managed to choke out, chocolate brown orbs; full of fear finally fixated on the busty vices face to find an expression she had never seen there before. The vice had a devilish grin across her face, her eyes had a mad expression in them. The strawberry blondes slim fingers of her existing hand had slipped around the peaches pale neck, squeezing tightly, cutting off her air supply. The petite vices fragile skin already beginning to bruise under the larger vices touch.

"Weak, pathetic scum. My Captain could do so much better then you~" The vice sang venomously, the words stinging Momo as dainty hands raised to try and pry the vices hand from her neck, finger nails digging under the others vice like grip.

"S-Stop!" She tried to gasp. Chocolate brown orbs glanced to the side where she seen Yumichika still fighting, though she could tell he was distracted by what was happening behind him. Her eyes then moved to the floor where Tobiume lay beside her. Teeth gritting as she desperately tried to hold her breath, eyes prickling involuntary with tears at the constriction around her neck.

She reached, fingers extended to full potential, barely grazing the hilt of Tobiume, one eye squinted as she tried with all her effort to clasp the hilt, to use it as an extra force to push her friend off. What was wrong with her friend? Was she being controlled? Was it even her? She could sense her spiritual pressure... being controlled is the only thing it could be.. right?

Fingers almost clasped around the hilt of her beloved zanpakuto until she was yanked forcefully to the side, shoulder connected with the muddy ground, back soon following. looking up, Rangiku knelt over her, knees either side of the girls slim chest, pressing here weight down onto the peaches neck. face twisted and distorted into one of pure glee, strawberry blonde locks fell in tumbles over her shoulder barely touching the peaches cheek, tickling it slightly as a chuckle escaped her.

Momo struggled, though half heartedly. How could she hurt her childhood friends lieutenant, one of her good friends? A slight determination setting into her eyes, the vice struggled, feet sliding through the mud, coating her sandals and white socks, dampening and staining them a nasty brown, body squirming as she wiggled and rolled, trying to escape the strong grip, blood coated finger nails dug desperately at the vices slim hand, causing small abrasions over the vices flawless skin. Raising her knee, she forcefully jabbed it back into the strawberry blondes lower back.

A feral like hiss escaped the busty vice, cat like eye glowering at the peach below her, pressure increasing on the petite vices neck whose lungs felt like they were burning. Mouth wide open as she friend desperately to suck in air, almost like a fish out of water.

"R-Ran-" She choked out , fearful eyes looking up at her desperately. The, everything seemed to change.

Red...

Red is what filled the peaches vision as the droplets splattered into the air, coating anything around the two females.

Then silence...

Momos eyes stayed wide, wide and fearful, almost frozen as the warm red metallic liquid splatted against her face, slowly trickling down her cheeks leaving red streaks in their tracks.

The grip on her neck loosened, the air rushing into the vices lungs, almost too much for her to handle as she choked on it, dainty blood coated fingers lightly massaged her neck, eyes closing for a instant before looking up to see the blank look in the busty vices cat like eyes, the trickle of blood which had escaped her full lips drip from her chin, and the blade of the zanpakuto, covered in blood, producting through her chest where her heart was located.

...

"RANGIKUU!" The terrified shriek of the petite vice sliced through the empty silence that filled through forest before silence overpowered once more.

**Dont kill me! ;A; You've no idea how bad I feel ;A; Please review and tell me your thoughts (Specially since I updated quicker for once) Dx I promise there will be muuuuch more to come! So stick with me and find out what happens next soon!**

**Jade the Ninja**


End file.
